


Мышеловка

by Cliffordina



Series: Наследство Броуди [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Secrets, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliffordina/pseuds/Cliffordina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть ли жизнь после хэппи-энда?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мышеловка

_– Бедное мое дитя, – проговорила она совсем другим тоном. – Ты, верно, замерз. Иди сюда, садись рядом со мной в сани. Я закутаю тебя в свой плащ, и мы потолкуем.  
Клайв Стейплз Льюис_

_2011 г._

Ослепительно-белая вспышка, принятая было соседями за фейерверк, наградившая мигренью, изжогой и редким по единодушию бешенством всех светлых магов Денвера (темные отделались легким испугом), зафиксированная тремя ближайшими обсерваториями, снесшая на своем пути сверхсекретный военный спутник и один из классических объектов пояса Койпера, в считанные мгновения ушла за пределы Солнечной системы, чтобы в конце концов когда-нибудь пересечься с пока еще безымянной черной дырой.  
Еще через пять минут в центральном офисе 13-го отдела ФБР раздался телефонный звонок.  
Сравнительный анализ, проведенный агентами в поистине рекордные сроки, не выявил совпадений ни с одним из существующих заклинаний, так же как и вообще следов магической активности. Свидетели же, на экспертное мнение которых в обычных обстоятельствах вполне можно было положиться, обошлись прекрасным в своей нейтральности словом «феномен». Правда, судя по интонации, нейтральным отношением там и не пахло, особенно если учесть, что невесть откуда взявшийся феномен до того, как пересечься со спутником, успел проделать приличных размеров дыру в крыше того самого дома.  
Начальство подумало и, учитывая все обстоятельства, решило пока не озвучивать официальную версию случившегося. И на всякий случай подстраховаться…  
Нельсон Кроуфорд припарковал машину в нескольких кварталах от места событий, на всякий случай тщательно проверил отсутствие в пределах видимости чьей-нибудь… да, чьей-нибудь ночной стражи, соседских детей и жаждущих уединения парочек, вздохнул, поправляя галстук перед зеркалом заднего вида, и выбрался наружу.  
На первый взгляд все было спокойно. И это настораживало больше, чем что-либо еще. Ночная улица была тиха и пустынна, а в нужном ему доме мирно светились окна.  
Остановившись в тени у ограды, Кроуфорд нетерпеливо бросил взгляд на часы – введенный в прошлом году протокол в подобных случаях требовал непременного присутствия представителей Таламаски, а те никогда не считали нужным опускаться до пунктуальности. Помянув про себя предельно добрым словом светлых коллег, в момент его отбытия безуспешно пытавшихся поделить по-братски пузырек с аспирином, но наверняка уже добравшихся до дома и телевизора, Кроуфорд вытащил из кармана антиникотиновую жевательную резинку, настраиваясь на длительное ожидание.  
Инструкции начальства были крайне просты в изложении и столь же бесполезны – проявить максимум дипломатичности, чтобы у свидетелей (конечно же, ни в коем случае не подозреваемых) не исчезло стремление к сотрудничеству, одновременно удостовериться в отсутствии непосредственной опасности для окружающих и заодно выяснить, какого черта вообще произошло. Учитывая обстоятельства, произойти могло действительно что угодно, последние сто с лишним лет были лучшим тому доказательством…  
На противоположном конце улицы наконец показалась вторая машина, слишком знакомая, чтобы ошибиться даже в полумраке. Кроуфорд не имел представления, кто именно ставил в известность о случившемся Таламаску и как давно это было, но там тоже подошли к делу с лихой оперативностью. Вытащить одного из ведущих агентов с приема у губернатора, учитывая его вторую (и по идее основную) профессию советника по вопросам инновационных технологий, наверняка было не так-то просто.  
Трезвый расчет – выпускник Мискатоника в рядах Ордена против цепного пса «Моря ясности» с корочкой 13-го отдела.  
– У вас не хватило духу угнать вертолет? – поднял бровь Кроуфорд, протягивая «напарнику» упаковку жевательной резинки в знак нерушимой дружбы между магическими и немагическими ведомствами, о которой им без перерыва вещали на каждом семинаре. Политкорректность как жизненная философия добралась уже и до совета. Аминь.  
Поневоле начнешь думать, так ли уж неправы члены Комитета бдительности…  
– Так ведь погода нелетная, – бросив мимолетный взгляд на ясное, усыпанное звездами небо, с улыбкой отозвался Уильям Хансен. – Ракеты, говорят, постреливают… Нет?  
– Вы в самом деле думаете, что найдете здесь образец какого-нибудь экспериментального мега-оружия, засекреченного советом на случай ядерного армагеддона? – Кроуфорд пожал плечами. – Ну-ну.  
– Вот как раз будь оно здесь, я бы не удивился, – задумчиво заметил Хансен, глядя на дом. – Мало ли. Другой вопрос, какой тогда смысл в его запуске…  
– То есть, вы пришли исключительно из желания убедиться, что вашему шефу не грозит аннигиляция или там арест? Похвальная лояльность, что тут скажешь.  
Второй по значимости целью расследования было убедить Таламаску в непричастности магических инстанций к данному инциденту. К сколь угодно серьезным разборкам магов между собой Орден относился с исследовательским интересом сотрудников вивария, но пострадай их агент от случайных или намеренных воздействий… Несколько скандалов за последние пару лет уже сделали большую часть магов параноиками. Проще было оправдаться перед феминистками за харассмент…  
– Мне просто повезло, – Хансен широко улыбнулся, отбрасывая назад длинные черные волосы. – Вы уже видели возродившуюся икону нашего Ордена? Тем более в обществе моего непосредственного начальника? Я вот нет. Коллеги локти себе кусают.  
Они медленно двинулись по широкой дорожке к входной двери, с дружной настороженностью косясь на освещенные окна.  
– Икону можете оставить себе, – в полном согласии с инструкцией о разделении обязанностей и сотрудничестве с ухмылкой предложил Кроуфорд, – мне и двух членов совета хватит с головой, благодарю покорно.  
– Может, вы мне и «плохим копом» позволите побыть – разнообразия ради? – задумчиво предположил Хансен, нажимая на кнопку звонка. – В гневе я страшен, это все знают.  
– Бог ты мой, как плохо в Таламаске с ролевыми играми, – тяжело вздохнул Кроуфорд. – Стоит почаще арестовывать кого-то из ваших, а то вы там совсем погрязли в высокой культу… – дверь распахнулась, – …ре. Привет, Роджер.  
Стоявший на пороге Роджер Темплтон, тоже агент, хотя сегодня и не на службе, выглядел отнюдь не как свидетель необъяснимого даже для высших магов феномена, изменившего его отношение к реальности, а как человек, вынужденный в пятничный вечер вспомнить о наличии у себя удостоверения. Во всяком случае, особой теплоты в его взгляде не читалось.  
Судя по тому, каким слоем белесой пыли был обсыпан и его пиджак, и волосы, пару часов назад еще бывшие русыми, коллега явно оказался недалеко от эпицентра событий.  
Хансен деликатно отступил на полшага, оставляя стражам правопорядка законное право на обмен мнениями без вмешательства посторонних. С другой стороны, его смокинг стоил как месячный доход самого Кроуфорда со всеми процентами с капиталов изрядно разорившихся предков, и риск был не слишком уместен.  
– Привет, Нел. Мистер Хансен, – в любой другой день это выглядело бы как вежливый, даже дружелюбный кивок. – Все ждут. Я предупредил о процедуре и о необходимости дачи показаний.  
– Ты сообщил о случившемся? – поинтересовался Кроуфорд, не без внутреннего сопротивления переступая порог.  
То, что идущий следом за ним Хансен споткнулся, не могло не радовать. Приятные мелочи жизни.  
Правда, навалившееся сразу же тяжелое, гнетущее чувство чужой тьмы быстро стерло злорадство. Первые несколько шагов по коридору дались с таким трудом, что впору было позавидовать не-магам, и близко не обладающим подобной чувствительностью.  
– Да, – не оборачиваясь, отозвался Роджер, явно успевший притерпеться к здешней неповторимой атмосфере. – Хотя, видит бог, вечер и так был насыщенным…  
В последние несколько месяцев на магическое сообщество обрушилась такая лавина слухов и домыслов, связанных с и без того нашумевшим делом, что никто уже давно ничему не верил. Потому очередную сплетню о том, что куратор этого дела оказался вовлечен в него куда больше, чем требовали должностные обязанности, большая часть агентов просто пропускала мимо ушей. Ни один человек в здравом уме на такое не пойдет, это же очевидно. На карьере после самого факта работы куратором можно смело ставить крест, что уж говорить о перспективе оказаться одним из гостей вечера вроде этого… Но, видимо, со здравомыслием дела у Темплтона все же обстояли неважно.  
– Сюда, – махнул рукой Роджер, безошибочно ориентируясь в полутемном доме. Кроуфорд и Хансен переглянулись. С сочувствием к очевидному душевному недугу коллеги.  
Инцидент явно случился не в просторной библиотеке в английском стиле, поскольку крыша над ней оказалась в полном порядке. Впрочем, пока что Кроуфорд не поручился бы, что это не иллюзия… хотя по-прежнему не ощущал ни следа сегодняшних воздействий. Темная магия здесь была, разумеется, давящая, концентрированная, но ничто не выдавало недавних возмущений. Она просто следила – сытая, но настороженная.  
– Агент Хансен, агент Кроуфорд, – лаконично представил их Темплтон, и вся собравшаяся здесь сегодня компания оторвалась от того, что вполне можно было посчитать светской беседой за бокалом бренди.  
Семь потенциальных… свидетелей, включая Роджера, упавшего в виндзорское кресло с видом человека, всецело исполнившего свой профессиональный и гражданский долг и больше всего жаждущего вернуться к животрепещущим обсуждениям… принципов работы космических мостов? Кроуфорд моргнул. Спасать коллегу определенно было уже поздно.  
Судя по тому, каким непроницаемым стало лицо Хансена, он тоже чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, даже при том, что ближайшим к нему человеком оказался его собственный обожаемый начальник, поднявшийся с дивана при их появлении.  
Во всяком случае, Кроуфорд подозревал, что это именно он. Большую часть присутствующих с первого взгляда вообще оказалось сложно отличить друг от друга. Но улыбка нынешнего главы Таламаски Колорадо и бывшего члена совета была слишком хорошо знакома любому магу, хоть изредка открывающему газеты. Непредсказуемый, а главное опасный человек. Почти как тот, что сейчас стоял рядом с ним.  
– Мистер Мортон, – Кроуфорд протянул руку хозяину дома. Повернулся. – Мистер Броуди. Добрый вечер.  
Традиция, как и протокол, требовала в первую очередь обращаться к главам семейств, но, по правде говоря, сходу определить, кто из оставшихся четверых новоиспеченный член совета, Кроуфорд бы не смог. Пронизывающая все вокруг магия едва ли не полностью перекрывала всякое восприятие себе подобных. Чудо, что его еще не тошнило.  
– Господа, предлагаю начать ваше расследование немедленно, – сказал хозяин дома, бросая взгляд на часы над камином. – Думаю, мои гости предпочли бы освободиться еще до рассвета.  
На их месте Кроуфорд предпочел бы откланяться до заката, но обстоятельства к тому явно не располагали. Впрочем, особого стремления немедленно закончить вечер гости не проявляли, как и интереса к вновь прибывшим, словно лепные потолки падали им на головы каждый вечер… не говоря уже об активизации всех средств противовоздушной обороны штата.  
– Сэр, – спокойно начал Хансен, глядя при этом на своего начальника, – нам искренне жаль, что ваша э-э…  
– Семейная встреча, – со вздохом подсказал Николас Броуди.  
От массивного книжного шкафа позади кто-то отчетливо хмыкнул, но Кроуфорд не взялся бы точно сказать, кто именно. Интересно, вычислил ли Хансен свою возродившуюся икону или тоже жалеет, что на гостях нет бейджиков хотя бы с именами?  
– …семейная встреча, – невозмутимо повторил Хансен, – так осложнилась, но мы со своей стороны сделаем все возможное, чтобы разобраться как можно быстрее.  
Если бы не обстоятельства, Кроуфорд голову дал бы на отсечение, что тот получает от всей этой ситуации искреннее удовольствие.  
– Мы можем осмотреть место… происшествия? – в свою очередь сухо поинтересовался Кроуфорд, машинально обмениваясь взглядом с «напарником».  
Мискатоник в последние годы поднаторел в магических разработках, даром что теоретических. «Коллайдер» им не построить, конечно, но вот описать принцип… Несколько статей под вымышленными именами просочились даже в солидные магические издания, спешно потом от них открещивавшихся.  
– Агент Темплтон попросил оставить все как есть до вашего появления, господа, – в глубине комнаты сама собой распахнулась еще одна дверь. – Мы пошли навстречу его пожеланиям.  
– Благодарю, – в воздухе повеяло отчетливым запахом пыли и почему-то гари. Странно. О пожаре их не предупреждали…  
Этот порог Кроуфорд переступил с гораздо меньшим трепетом, и не удивился, увидев над собой в ровной идеально круглой дыре ночное звездное небо.  
Чем это могло быть?  
Хансен прошелся по гостиной, усыпанной обломками черепицы и хрусталя от расколовшейся люстры, остановился точно по центру выпаленного на безнадежно испорченном паркете круга, с интересом глядя вверх.  
– Магия? – для проформы спросил он.  
Данные сейсмографов и метеозондов красноречиво свидетельствовали о полнейшем магическом затишье в этом регионе. Потенциальное же заклятье превосходило предельный на нынешний момент уровень, плавно приближаясь к абсолюту. Едва ли не впервые теоретики Мискатоника и «моряки» были в равной мере озадачены. И заинтригованы.  
Семейная встреча, стало быть? Кроуфорд прикусил губу.  
– Нет, – вынужден был признать он, оглядывая комнату. – Я ничего не чувствую. Действительно феномен.  
Начальство, разумеется, выдернуло из постели и прочих интересных мест не одного эксперта, засадив половину сотрудников «Моря ясности» за анализ всех поступающих данных, но ждать результатов немедленно не стоило. И задание потянуть время хоть до какой-то определенности тоже было в числе приоритетных.  
Таламаска в эту минуту наверняка вела свое собственное исследование, подключив и Мискатоник, так что вопрос был, кто успеет быстрее, чьи методы успешнее, информация вернее, сотрудники сообразительнее.  
– Почему? Могло еще сработать устройство атлантийцев. У них по идее как раз заканчивается срок эксплуатации… – Хансен осторожно подтолкнул носком ботинка ближайший обломок. – Стыдно сказать, но в наших базах данных подобное еще не значится.  
Вычеркнув из списка версий незарегистрированный артефакт высокой мощности, Кроуфорд тем не менее не отказывался от идеи использования любых других средств точечного поражения, включая самые что ни на есть фантастические. С другой стороны – мотив? Никто ведь не пострадал… Если список собравшихся, конечно, был полон.  
– Таламаска может чего-то не знать? – притворно изумился он, на всякий случай фотографируя место происшествия во всех возможных ракурсах. Экспертам пригодится. – Вы же за нами наблюдаете еще с каменного века.  
– Возможно, все гораздо проще, – Хансен присел на корточки, разглядывая буквально расплавившуюся поверхность. На смокинге уже явственно виднелся белесый пыльный налет. – Ни у вас, ни у меня нет права доступа к такой информации.  
Они дружно оглянулись на плотно закрытую дверь. Кроуфорд пожал плечами, не в первый раз жалея, что бросил курить.  
– Ну, что бы это ни было, а показания мы снять обязаны, – задумчиво заметил он. Роль стоило отыграть до конца. – И в знак нашей дружбы могу начать с вашего шефа. Он ведь у вас человек занятой… к тому же кристально честный.  
– Постарайтесь обойтись без провокаций, – усмехнулся Хансен, поднимаясь. – Шеф не оценит.  
– Знаете, провоцировать главу местной Таламаски в присутствии двух членов совета мне не позволяет банальное чувство самосохранения…  
Из гостиной они вновь вернулись в библиотеку, оставляя отчетливые белые следы на роскошном персидском ковре.  
– Удовлетворены? – с едва заметной улыбкой поинтересовался хозяин дома, отвлекаясь от беседы с кем-то из присутствующих. Кроуфорд так и не понял пока, кто из них кто.  
– Вполне, – кивнул он. – Но нам нужны ваши показания. Простите, но вынуждены просить вас всех задержаться.  
– А мы никуда не спешим, – заметил с дивана под арабскими светильниками еще один гость. – Можно сказать, вечер только начался. Давайте только в темпе.  
– В таком случае, – начал было Хансен, уже откровенно наслаждавшийся таким поворотом событий, – мы…  
Его явно вдохновляла перспектива провести здесь всю ночь, если это даст неповторимую возможность вдоволь налюбоваться и на икону, и на шефа, и на прочих действующих лиц широко известной истории. Попьет потом витамины с неделю, возьмет небольшой отпуск… говорят, не-магам от последствий рассеянного темного воздействия цитрусовые неплохо помогают. И красное вино. Много красного вина…  
– Предлагаю начать с меня, – внезапно сказал Николас Броуди, словно прочитав мысли агентов. – Я привык давать показания.  
А Хансен был по-своему прав. Коллеги точно этого не забудут. Как бы не пришлось потом заводить специальный блог для любопытствующих…  
– Можете воспользоваться моим кабинетом, – любезно предложил хозяин дома.  
Едва ли не на цыпочках поднявшись на второй этаж, в святая святых, Кроуфорд остановился у массивного дубового стола, стараясь не слишком оглядываться по сторонам. Вытащил неизменный потрепанный блокнот. Хансен в свою очередь достал диктофон, заслужив на редкость ироничный ответный взгляд начальства.  
– Присаживайтесь, – сам Николас опустился в кресло для посетителей, благоразумно его развернув. – Мебель вполне безопасна.  
Агенты переглянулись, и Кроуфорд осторожно, надеясь, что выглядит не слишком уж нелепо со стороны, разместился на месте хозяина.  
Открыл было рот и замер, онемев от возмущения. В кабинет, без стука и без разрешения, преспокойно вошел еще один из гостей, и просто присел на ручку кресла Николаса.  
– Послушайте, – начал было Кроуфорд, подыскивая слова для вежливого негодования, но Николас просто махнул рукой.  
– Не утруждайтесь, – он сделал глоток и отставил бокал. Предлагать что-либо агентам явно никто не собирался, чему Кроуфорд был в этой ситуации искренне благодарен. Известное, конечно, бренди в узких кругах, но пробовать его он бы не рискнул. Тут даже цитрусовые не спасут, если что. – У моего кузена есть право тут присутствовать.  
С такого расстояния Кроуфорд наконец уловил легкое дуновение светлой магии и перевел взгляд на мужчину со столь же пламенной, как и у Николаса, – особенно в электрическом свете – шевелюрой.  
– Вы глава семьи, мистер Броуди? – вот с фамилией свидетелей им сегодня точно повезло. К кому ни обратись – не ошибешься.  
– В том числе, – согласился тот, на миг оторвав глаза от айпада. – Но у меня сегодня выходной, так что я просто посол доброй воли между Ктулху и человечеством…  
– Агент Кроуфорд, Вилли, мне, право, неловко вас торопить, – Николас заложил ногу за ногу, – но это мой кузен полуночник, а у меня дома остались дети…  
Политические аналитики, все последние месяцы упражнявшиеся в предположениях, изменится ли курс семейства Броуди со «сменой руководства» и если да, то как именно, были бы счастливы наблюдать эту внутрисемейную динамику своими глазами. Тогда у них сразу отпали бы вопросы типа «стоит ли ждать неожиданностей?» и «является ли передача власти простой формальностью?».  
– Мистер Броуди, вы, разумеется, понятия не имеете, что и как тут произошло, – вкрадчиво начал Кроуфорд, жадно принюхиваясь к витающему в воздухе отчетливому запаху табачного дыма, – потому я попрошу вас просто рассказать обо всем сначала, чтобы ничего не упустить. Эта встреча планировалась заранее?  
– Да, – вздохнул Николас. Покачал головой, задумчиво глядя на небольшую каменную статуэтку в виде крылатого быка. От нее тянуло такой древней пронзительно холодной магией, что Кроуфорда ощутимо знобило. – Но она переносилась уже… пять, если не ошибаюсь, раз.  
– Серьезно? – невесть чему обрадовался кузен, даже подняв по этому случаю голову. – Пять? Это прокрастинация или недостаток отсутствия… – Кроуфорд готов был поклясться, что региональный глава Таламаски, известный реформатор и личный недруг половины членов совета, не меняя вежливо-внимающего выражения лица, только что ткнул титулованного родственника локтем в коленную чашечку.  
Хансен на всякий случай отвел глаза в сторону. Личная жизнь начальства не лучший предмет для наблюдения подчиненных.  
– И необходимость встречи была вызвана?.. – 13-й отдел воистину мог гордиться дипломатичностью своих агентов.  
– Простите, – ценный свидетель необъяснимого явления пожал плечами. С ощутимым сожалением. – Это конфиденциальная информация.

***

Николас никогда не думал, что осевших за эти годы в его кабинете вещей наберется так много. Девять огромных коробок, и он до сих пор не был уверен, что ему удастся уложить в них все. И это при том, что документы, необходимую литературу и совсем уж декоративные детали интерьера, вроде портрета нынешнего главы совета магов, он оставлял своему преемнику. К счастью. Чтобы вывезти отсюда собрание трудов основоположников, ниспровергателей и современников-постмодернистов от магической науки, потребовался бы грузовик. С другой стороны, в его кабинете в Таламаске коллекция была не хуже, хотя и без дарственных надписей…  
Не без усилий, но Николас все же смог снять со стены выцветший ловец снов, провисевший там добрых пятнадцать лет. Талисман. Подарок Феба еще в те времена, когда в нем не на шутку разгулялся интерес к шаманским практикам и коренным культурам, о чем, конечно, сам Феб теперь уже никогда не узнает.  
Хотя регулярно объявлявшийся куратор Роджер Темплтон уверял, что адаптация бывших стражей продвигается просто-таки семимильными шагами. И Николас склонен был ему верить. Как-никак, куратор вкладывал такие… неимоверные усилия в этот процесс…  
– У вас бессонница?  
Николас обернулся к двери, пытаясь одновременно удержать подаренный ему когда-то меч и оторвать зубами полоску скотча. Махнул рукой.  
– А, это вы, – отплевываясь от липкой ленты, рассеяно заметил он. – Добрый вечер… в смысле, утро. Как там Рим?  
– Спасибо, в этом столетии не хуже, чем в позапрошлом… Спрашивать, как тут совет, у вас уже, видимо, смысла не имеет.  
– Агент Таламаски в моем лице оскорблен таким предположением, но я спишу это на ваше длительное отсутствие и… эмоциональные перегрузки. Кворума у нас так и нет, вы в курсе? – поинтересовался Николас, заклеивая коробку крест-накрест по всей длине. – Мне уже начинает казаться, что присутствие на предрассветных заседаниях – это привилегия только бывших членов совета…  
Фотографии в тяжелых кованых рамках, как и сувениры, как и образцы обезвреженных запрещенных артефактов, оказалось, занимают в запакованном виде гораздо больше места, чем им предназначалось. Николас огляделся, раздумывая, чем же пожертвовать.  
– Подержите, – он решительно протянул собеседнику меч, выкладывая все из верхнего ящика обратно.  
– Ваш отказ от помощи сугубо принципиален? – с интересом заметил тот пять минут спустя.  
– Ну, – не оборачиваясь, отозвался Николас, – мне просто еще памятен случай в Шотландии, когда я воспользовался вашей любезностью, а потом три месяца искал специалиста по субмолекулярному сжатию, поскольку вы никак не могли отлучиться из Европы…  
Человек на пороге усмехнулся, обозревая постигший кабинет хаос. Светлые пятна на стенах от висевших там геомагических и исторических карт, исчезнувшие бюсты классиков, пустые полки шкафов и осиротевший без растений после вчерашней первой волны эмиграции подоконник. Николас оставил то, что нашел здесь, когда впервые распахнул дверь этого кабинета двадцать лет с лишним лет назад: антикварную мебель, не раз, правда, с тех пор отреставрированную, портреты собственных предков, арсенал магических средств, давно уже ставших историей, и коллекцию вин, не утратившую своей актуальности. Впрочем, еще он позволил себе провести электричество, интернет и кабельное телевидение, хотя на последнее совет поначалу смотрел не менее косо, чем на него самого.  
– Не помню, чтобы вы хоть раз изъявляли желание уйти в отставку. Вот так сразу, по меньшей мере. «Эмоциональные перегрузки»?  
– Кто же обсуждает такие планы до того, как, – сидя на корточках, Николас пересчитал разложенные вокруг предметы, вздохнул. – Это ведь все же вопрос стратегического преимущества.  
Сложить с себя обязанности главы семьи не формально, а на деле было не так уж просто, учитывая все обстоятельства. Еще сложнее оказалось объяснить Эйвену всю глубину своей осведомленности в магических вопросах так, чтобы это не выглядело манипуляцией, лицемерием и беспардонным многолетним обманом. Чем, конечно же, оно все и было, но… В данном конкретном случае цель вполне оправдала средства.  
– Умение вовремя отойти в сторону – главное достоинство любого исполняющего обязанности.  
– Стоит отлучиться на неделю, и вы уже переполошили весь совет. Поставили под сомнение все существующие договоренности, смешали расклады и определенно сделали своего кузена человеком года, наделив его свободой действий. Браво.  
– Знаете, вы не первый, кто мне это говорит… – задумчиво бросил Николас, приматывая наконец крышку к очередной коробке потуже. – Но, думаю, новый глава нашей семьи еще всех удивит. Даже вас. А мы в Таламаске с большим интересом посмотрим, как будут развиваться события… Вы не поверите, сколько магов внезапно сообразило, как невыгодно не иметь постоянного представителя Ордена среди членов совета. Наш общий друг Льюис даже пригласил меня на чай, забыв о моей нерукоподаваемости, чтобы выразить печаль по поводу нашей предстоящей разлуки и надежду на дальнейшее сотрудничество. Кстати, ваше отсутствие весьма его разочаровало.  
– В самом деле? Стоит в таком случае поделить светские мероприятия на ближайшие месяцы. На волне нынешней популярности вашей семьи может дойти до того, что нас начнут приглашать одновременно.  
– Мы всегда можем обсудить погоду, – отмахнулся Николас, поднимаясь с пола. – В Риме, кстати, тепло?  
– Не хватало после всего вложенного труда беспокоиться еще и за ваши манеры… Но гвоздь программы это ваш кузен. И если вы собираетесь отпускать его одного… Хотя не могу не отметить, что ему весьма идет многозначительное молчание.  
– Знаете, Эндрю, с вашей стороны делать комплименты кому-либо из прочих членов нашей семьи сейчас уже как-то… неосмотрительно, – Николас покачал головой, нагромождая одну запечатанную коробку на другую. – Но, конечно, Эйвену крайне лестно будет это слышать…  
Посвящать кузена во все и сразу действительно казалось Николасу… недальновидным. Слишком много подводных камней скрывалось за вполне понятными решениями и обстоятельствами. Впрочем, Эйвен, и без того ошарашенный ежедневно сыпавшимися на него новостями, пока не особо и настаивал на подробностях. Пока.  
– К слову, о светских мероприятиях. Надеюсь, вы помните, что многострадальная встреча назначена на сегодня?  
– Разумеется, – Николас отдернул закатанные рукава рубашки, расправив манжеты. – Но мне казалось, речь шла о шести вечера, а не о трех утра. Нет?  
– Честно говоря, меня начали одолевать сомнения, не найдете ли вы и на этот раз какие-то непреодолимые обстоятельства, – с задумчивой улыбкой заметил Мортон.  
– Я? – Николас с деланным изумлением оглянулся. – То есть, ваши римские каникулы – тоже моя вина? Или внезапное паломничество Феба на мыс Канаверал? Или тот захват заложников очередной ячейкой Комитета бдительности? Я, конечно, мировое зло, но не настолько же.  
– Прекрасно. Не хотелось бы вызывать вашего кузена повесткой… Ах, да, кстати, это вам.  
– Римская полиция? – Николас с опаской вытащил листок из конверта. – А при чем тут я?.. Вы что, не нашли ничего умнее, как втягивать моего двоюродного прадедушку в преступления с моим же паспортом? – он вздохнул. – Как будто мне мало того, что половина наших европейских коллег теперь считает, будто я балуюсь подтяжками лица и состою с вами в бог знает каких отношениях!  
– Боюсь вас расстроить, но они и раньше так думали... Хотите опровержений – заведите твиттер. И хотел бы я посмотреть на того, кто способен «втянуть» во что-то вашего двоюродного прадедушку. Любого из них.  
– Спасибо, что бы я делал без ваших мудрых советов… Может, в следующий раз вам просто не стоит превентивно лупить магией каждого, кто косо на меня посмотрит?  
– Вы предпочли бы тогда получить в лоб файерболом? Прения по финансовым вопросам бывают крайне накаленными, но жизни они не стоят.  
Ванная при кабинете была крохотной, переделанной из бывшей гардеробной, в которой пару столетий назад главы семьи облачались в церемониальный наряд перед заседаниями, так что даже стоя перед умывальником Николас прекрасно видел собеседника.  
– Вы правы, нужно предупредить Эйвена не вступать в перепалки. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока он не научится уклоняться от файерболов...  
– Я, конечно, не сомневаюсь, что у вашего кузена безошибочное чутье на возможных союзников и проницательность, отточенная годами… напряженного самоанализа, но все же – не слишком ли вы поторопились?  
– Как вам сказать… – намыливая руки, начал Николас, – в отличие от вас у меня нет в запасе лишней сотни-другой лет, чтобы продолжать эти занимательные игры с советом.  
– Я бы не был в этом так уверен, – спокойно отозвался Мортон, с интересом рассматривая ту из картин Караваджо, которую Николас решил оставить преемнику.  
– Простите?.. – даже ледяная вода в половине четвертого утра не помогала вернуть трезвость суждений. Николас украдкой зевнул. Если повезет, у него будет хотя бы пара часов ничем и никем не нарушаемого сна…  
– Знаете, раз уж вы больше не член совета, я имею полное право выставить вас отсюда в любой момент. Так вот – идите домой. Немедленно.  
– Знаете, я ведь могу не остаться в долгу и переключать на Мануэля все звонки Леона, в Риме вы при этом находитесь или нет…  
Постояв несколько секунд перед дверью, Николас осторожно снял табличку со своим именем и сунул в карман. Коробки должны были доставить ему завтра днем, и на этом можно было в принципе ставить точку. Формально. Таламаска в последние несколько десятков лет все более стремительно превращалась в инструмент сдерживания магического влияния и функциональный противовес, так что ее региональный глава был для совета фигурой не менее неудобной, чем представитель в нем оппозиции…  
– Мистер Мортон, мистер Броуди, – от лестницы к ним шла сама Клара Вульф, как всегда, безупречная до кончиков ногтей и более чем отвечающая своему прозвищу «Белая ведьма» вот уже лет семьдесят неизменным имиджем Снежной королевы. Николас порой с трудом мог поверить, что двойник этой женщины в параллельном мире учил его правильно пить текилу, кататься на скутере и строить глазки всем без разбору. Впрочем, в их вселенной Клара никогда не имела отношения к чему-то вроде «Нуара».  
– Добрый вечер, – она смерила их обоих внимательным взглядом с головы до ног. – Слышала, вы нас покидаете, мистер Броуди. Мне жаль.  
– Мы с советом достаточно надоели друг другу за эти годы, – Николас усмехнулся. – Но ваша поддержка была мне очень дорога, мисс Вульф. Даже если и нечаста.  
– Не думаю, что вы так уж в ней нуждались, – Клара пожала плечами. В глубине ее глаз мерцали едва заметные ироничные огоньки. – Одни баталии о реформе образования чего стоят. Раскол в совете, разрыв половины альянсов, ваша трехчасовая речь и ваш, мистер Мортон, ответ… Чем нам занимать себя дальше, я даже не представляю. Так что официально не одобряю вас обоих. Что это за интриги, в результате которых в проигрыше оказываюсь я?  
– Скучать вы не будете, мисс Вульф, – с откровенным весельем отозвался Мортон, целуя ей руку. – Не в ближайшее время.  
– Ловлю вас на слове, – бросила она уже через плечо. – Но я всегда готова послужить посредником в переговорах. Если что.  
Несколько секунд они молча смотрели ей вслед.  
– Лучше застрелите меня сами. Если что, – наконец сказал Николас, отворачиваясь.  
– Прекрасная мысль. Не явитесь к шести – застрелю, – со всей серьезностью пообещал ему Мортон.  
– Это шантаж?

***

Тон Николаса не оставлял никаких сомнений в интерпретации его заявления.  
В самом деле, что еще могло собрать здесь такой состав участников?  
Кроуфорд беспокойно поерзал. Он никогда не причислял себя к романтикам, но мало кто смог избежать лавины сплетен и предположений, щедро изливаемых прессой на головы многострадальных читателей. Вот только на фоне счастливого воссоединения жертв кровной вражды все как-то склонны были оставлять за кадром нерешенный вопрос той самой дуэли. Хотя сейчас главным героям простили бы все. Даже зловещее убийство под полной луной – нет оправдания лучше вечной любви. Да, вторая сторона оказалась в на редкость проигрышном положении в плане рекламы. Зрители заранее были настроены против нее.  
Николас, судя по всему, вполне отдавал себе в этом отчет, потому от комментариев благоразумно воздерживался. Впрочем, к нему-то претензий у публики было меньше всего. Кроуфорд, правда, сомневался, что можно двадцать лет пробыть главой такой семьи и ни к чему не иметь отношения…  
– Мистер Броуди, – выждав несколько секунд для проформы, вкрадчиво заметил он, – вы отдаете себе отчет, что речь идет по меньшей мере о несчастном случае?  
– Вполне, – согласился Николас, отрешенно разглядывая книги на полках. – Но кодекс гарантирует магам право на тайну переписки, телефонных переговоров, почтовых, телеграфных и иных сообщений, телепортации и дуэлей. Если у вас нет ордера…  
– Тогда, – Кроуфорд осторожно откинулся на спинку кресла. Ни скрипа, ни шороха, – сойдемся, что цель вашего собрания была исключительно… светской? Прием в честь недавних событий, нет?  
Ну, не репетицию же дуэли они тут проводили, в самом деле. Суммарное воздействие во время боевых действий могло достигать седьмого-восьмого уровня – без учета защитного периметра, но быть столь узко направленным… Наиболее масштабный эксперимент «Моря ясности» включал одновременное предельное воздействие пятерых высших и ровно на четыре секунды показал двенадцатый уровень, после чего испытательный полигон был уничтожен торнадо на скорости 1300 км/ч. Программу прикрыли до лучших времен.  
Были, конечно, и попытки скрыть сам факт использования силы. И до сих пор лучшим считался результат еще восьмидесятых годов с распределением 40% на само заклятье и 60% на подавление последствий. Выше пятого уровня они не поднимались. А добровольцы до сих пор на пожизненной государственной пенсии…  
Так что даже сговорись присутствующие тут главы семейств, из штанов им не выпрыгнуть.  
– Разумеется, – Николас усмехнулся. – У нас было собрание клуба любителей Диккенса.  
Остановившийся у него за спиной Хансен недовольно нахмурился, явно не одобряя такое легкомысленное отношение к происходящему. Как и вообще, судя по всему, непринужденность поведения своего шефа в этой обстановке.  
В Таламаске века так с четырнадцатого считалось дурным тоном вкушать хоть что-то под кровом… объектов воздействия и наблюдения.  
– Мы понимаем… деликатность этой ситуации, мистер Броуди, – Кроуфорд в свою очередь вежливо улыбнулся, – но феномен, который вы наблюдали, мог быть как природным явлением, так и неудачным покушением на кого-то из присутствующих в этой комнате… в первую очередь на хозяина дома.  
– Покушением? – повторил Николас с искренним интересом. – Хотя вы правы, мы все идеальные кандидаты в подозреваемые. Кого ни возьми – мотив найти несложно…  
– Как насчет заговора? – деловито предложил его кузен, внезапно выныривая из чертежей, в перевернутом виде удивительно похожих на разработки «Моря ясности». Кроуфорд нахмурился. – Мы ведь могли организовать что-то вроде Восточного экспресса. А, нас не двенадцать… Жаль. Ну, пусть будет половина присяжных, если посчитать и нашего нового друга Темплтона… от Феба-то ему теперь не отделаться – чем не повод воспылать праведным негодованием.  
Николас переждал эту тираду с дипломатичным спокойствием человека, годами живущего в атмосфере непредсказуемости и форс-мажоров. Кроуфорд даже не заметил, как так вышло, что бокал оказался уже почему-то в руках у главы семьи, внезапно озаботившегося неотложным вопросом не подавиться его содержимым.  
– С другой стороны, – спокойно заметил Николас, – покушение на жизнь моего кузена столь же вероятно. Как и на всех нас вместе взятых. Возможность политической акции вы не рассматриваете?  
Да, версия, что никто из участников этой встречи действительно не в курсе событий, а в один из наиболее защищенных домов на планете тайно проникли агенты хаоса, скажем, те же члены Комитета бдительности, и оставили что-то, сработавшее в нужный момент, была бы идеальной. Жаль, что абсолютно нереалистической.  
– Пока для этого нет оснований, мистер Броуди, – сухо бросил Кроуфорд. – Скажите, кто был в курсе, что вы планируете эту встречу именно здесь и именно сегодня?  
– Ну, – Николас явно задумался. – Кроме приглашенных, никто, насколько я знаю. И то ни у кого не было в этом полной уверенности.  
На их месте Кроуфорд бы тоже постарался позаботиться о максимальной конспиративности. И если отдельные присутствующие умели держать удар, то он почему-то сомневался, что прочие, особенно из числа недавно расколдованных жертв магических экспериментов, уже настолько вошли во вкус современной жизни.  
– Состав… участников оставался неизменным?  
– По меньшей мере один из гостей явился непрошенным, – Николас усмехнулся. – И практически в последний момент. Причем я не слишком верю в озвученные им объяснения.  
Кроуфорд мысленно пробежался по предоставленному Роджером по телефону списку присутствующих. Всех уже успели проверить и оценить с точки зрения потенциальной угрозы. Незваным, как ни крути, получался сам Темплтон. Братья Аллена и так проживали здесь постоянно, осторожные статьи в большей части «желтых» и не только изданий давно сделали этот факт общеизвестным. Тайная страсть. Кровная месть. Хэппи-энд. Что еще нужно для сенсации? Стражи никогда не были обойдены вниманием, а тут и вовсе стали героями сезона, с их изначальными успехами «на связанной с исследованием магии стезе», «достойной восхищения» стойкостью в последующие годы и «братской преданностью» друг другу. Еще трое из собравшихся однозначно были гостями – «со стороны Капулетти», видимо, для ровного счета.  
Хотя и оспаривать присутствие куратора тоже вроде бы смысла не имело…  
– Позвольте, я угадаю – вы не успели его задержать и он скрылся?  
– Почему? – Николас пожал плечами. – Мы все на редкость законопослушны, агент Кроуфорд.  
Тот вздохнул, подпустив наконец в выражение лица немного укоризны.  
– Мне нужны конкретные факты, мистер Броуди.  
– Мне очень жаль, – все тем же тоном заметил глава Таламаски Колорадо, – но у вас действительно нет права доступа.

***

Телефон зазвонил уже в тот момент, когда добравшийся наконец до дома Николас взялся за ручку двери в спальню, твердо намеренный все же приклонить голову на подушку. Настоящую подушку.  
Номер не определен. Ну разумеется.  
На часах была половина пятого, и серый утренний свет едва-едва просачивался сквозь портьеры.  
– Да, – сдерживая глубокий зевок, бросил Николас. – Слушаю.  
– Вы идентифицированы. Подтвердите код доступа к «Морю ясности-ХNC», – сказал знакомый механический голос в трубке.  
Легки на помине… Николас покачал головой. В последние несколько месяцев он чувствовал себя практически пресс-секретарем как бывших стражей, так и Эйвена, и даже Мортона, поскольку зазеркальная часть их семейства не желала оставаться в неведении, одновременно пытаясь удержаться в рамках секретности, а звонить все почему-то предпочитали ему. В любое время дня и ночи. «Морякам» пока еще далеко было до «Нуара», но связь они, увы, уже синхронизировали.  
– Спасибо, – Николас благоразумно отошел в другой конец коридора, стараясь говорить потише. – 391960.  
– Доступ подтвержден. Ждите соединения.  
Телефон привычно разразился саундтреком к «Пиратам Карибского моря», и Николас отнял его от уха, рассеяно глядя в редеющий мрак за окном.  
После стольких лет плотного общения с альтернативной версией одного отца, так, что это уже стало привычкой, Леон, конечно, не упустил случая познакомиться и со вторым родителем, раз уж тот наконец стал собой. Как и вновь полюбоваться на давным-давно почившего на той стороне дядю. Так что через несколько дней после тех памятных событий уже был здесь с очередной легендой, представляющей его как ведущего специалиста по вопросам магической одержимости, ее побочных эффектов и реабилитации пострадавших. Сугубо деловая встреча.  
Николас искренне жалел, что его там не было, хотя пересказ в лицах он выслушал по меньшей мере трижды – от Леона (весьма вдохновленного этой беседой), от Мортона (с трудом удерживавшегося от привычных ироничных комментариев) и от приставленного к последнему агента Таламаски (чьи наблюдения были особо ценны ввиду полнейшей неинформированности о сути происходящего).  
«Механик» был в ударе. Ни словом не раскрыв свое инкогнито и счастливо избежав малейшего намека на какие-либо родственные отношения, он за полтора часа успел расположить к себе довольно скептично настроенных бывших стражей, обозначить свой прогноз на их самочувствие в будущем, заручиться согласием на прохождения обязательных тестов, дать краткий обзор развития магических технологий в ХХ – начале ХХI века, вскользь упомянуть о новейших биоинженерных разработках, дождаться от заинтересовавшегося Феба вопросов и исчерпывающе на них ответить.  
Но Николас от всей души надеялся, что сможет непосредственно наблюдать тот момент, когда его младшего двоюродного прадедушку наконец осенит, с кем он имеет дело. Пока что очевидная мысль о наличии у него зазеркального сына в пять раз старше его самого у Мануэля удивительным образом еще не выкристаллизовалась…  
– С добрым утром! – раздался в трубке до отвращения бодрый голос Стефана.  
– А позвонить Эндрю в такое время вам религиозные убеждения не позволяют? – привычно съязвил Николас, присаживаясь на край подоконника.  
– Вы у них в списке первый, – Стефан фыркнул. – А ваш кузен теперь второй. Нет, я, конечно, могу и… Кстати, мы тут, у вас. Так что мне и личной беседы хватит.  
– У нас?.. И что вам так срочно понадобилось на нашей стороне? – вздохнул Николас. – Политическое убежище?  
– Ну, вы же не думали, что я пропущу финальный акт этой трагедии? – усмехнулся Стефан. – После стольких-то лет? Нет уж, мое место в первом ряду.  
Спрашивать, откуда Стефан в своем параллельном мире знает о назначенной на сегодня встрече всех вовлеченных лиц, было бессмысленно. Другой вопрос, что он собирался…  
– У меня третий день мигрень от ваших напряженных раздумий, – заметил Стефан тоном, как обычно, весьма далеким от сопереживания. – Не говоря уже об опасениях, волнениях и прочих катаклизмах… Вы не отвертитесь.  
– Учитывая, что половину прошлого финального акта вы, помнится, проспали, – невинно начал Николас, – а половину провели…  
– Мы возьмем такси, – в ответ рассеяно бросил Стефан. И его голос в трубке тут же сменился механическим запросом подтверждения приема вновь прибывших.  
Ложиться спать уже не имело смысла. В очередной раз поплескав холодной водой на лицо, Николас осторожно спустился вниз, напряженно прислушиваясь к малейшему шуму.  
Если повезет, Эйвен и Саманта проснутся не раньше, чем он успеет обсудить со своими зазеркальными соучастниками наиболее спорные моменты сегодняшней встречи.  
Последние месяцы ему крайне не хватало откровенных разговоров с теми, кто априори был на его стороне. Иной раз он ловил себя на привычном желании позвонить Эмме и только несколько минут спустя вспоминал, что Эммы как таковой больше нет. Он добился, чего хотел, да. Но и потерял не меньше.  
Требовательный стук в дверь раздался раньше, чем успел свариться кофе.  
– А где сирена? – с веселым сарказмом поинтересовался Николас, распахивая дверь. – И мигалк… Шерк?  
Он осекся, глядя на улыбающегося мальчишку на своем крыльце.  
Мысленно пожелал Стефану поскользнуться на ближайшей банановой кожуре.  
Услышав от него это сакраментальное «мы», Николас, естественное, предположил, что они решили явиться вдвоем. Но притащить с собой и Шерканера… Даже от них Николас такого не ожидал.  
– Дядя Никки! – радостно возопил тот, бросаясь ему на шею. – Мы приехали!  
– Привет, – Николас пошатнулся было от обрушившегося на него взрыва чувств зазеркального племянника, но устоял, в последний момент ухватившись рукой за перила. – Внеплановые каникулы?  
– Папа сказал, что у тебя головокружение от успехов, – с искренним беспокойством отозвался тот. – И что тебе срочно нужна наша помощь.  
– Не думаю, что все так плохо, – улыбнулся Николас, глядя в серьезнейшие зеленые глазищи. – Но спасибо.  
– Ну, вы тут обнимайтесь, – Стефан протиснулся в двери, ухитрившись не поколебать шаткое равновесие. – А я пойду кофе пока выпью… Шерк, рюкзак только не забудь, как в прошлый раз.  
С кухни послышался неотвратимый звон нещадно эксплуатируемой посуды. Но ни Эйвен, ни Саманта пока не проснулись…  
– Эй, – Николас проводил взглядом отъезжающее такси и обернулся к приоткрытому окну, – а где «Механик»?  
– Где-то в районе Бетельгейзе, – рассеяно отозвался Стефан из глубины дома. – А вы соскучились?  
– Пошли, Шерк, – вздохнул Николас, подхватывая подозрительно тяжелый школьный рюкзак. – Как насчет кукурузных хлопьев?  
Бесцеремонно забрав у Стефана первую чашку просто-таки ядерного по консистенции кофе, он сел за стол и поинтересовался:  
– Ну и?  
– Симпатичная у вас пижамка, – задумчиво сказал Стефан, разглядывая виднеющихся из-под халата разноцветных бабочек.  
– Мне тоже нравится, – согласился Николас, с трудом проглотив обжигающую жидкость. – Так что за помощь мне нужна, да еще так срочно?  
– Преимущество сейчас не на вашей стороне, – Стефан щедро плеснул молока в кукурузные хлопья. Подумал, досыпал туда шоколадных шариков и протянул сыну. – Держи… Моральное, я хочу сказать. Вы же понимаете, за кого теперь Эмма. Да и Феб, если уж на то пошло.  
– И вы решили меня поддержать? – Николас сделал еще один рискованный глоток. – Как мило.  
– У меня нет конфликта приоритетов, – Стефан усмехнулся. – В отличие от Леона.  
– Да, – после паузы согласился Николас, – такой расклад действительно глубоко бы озадачил Мануэля…  
Они синхронно фыркнули.  
…Эйвен зашел на кухню в тот решающий момент, когда Шерканер наконец подобрался к кульминационной новости из жизни параллельного мира.  
– …и они создают модель для тестирования механики движения зауропода! – он машинально сунул в рот ложку с кукурузными хлопьями. Прожевал. – Это реальные масштабные модели настоящих окаменелостей, представляешь? С «3D» сканированием!  
– Зауро… чего? – переспросил Эйвен с той легкой степенью удивления, которая вполне может возникнуть у человека, ранним утром созерцающего картину «двое неизвестных и хозяин дома за светской беседой о динозаврах».  
– Зауропода, – не без иронии отозвался Стефан. – Я так понимаю, речь идет о виде «Pаrаlititаn stromeri»… его нашли в Египте, вы в курсе?  
– Стефан, вы меня пугаете, – искренне заметил Николас.  
– А куда мне деваться? – тот пожал плечами. – Леон вон вообще отключается уже на словах «динозавр» и «раскопки».  
– Высшая справедливость? – усмехнулся Николас.  
– Гены, – закатил глаза Стефан. 

***

«Действительно» нет права доступа? С учетом их полномочий и форс-мажорности ситуации это должно быть что-то предельно засекреченное… или личное, тут кодекс не обойдешь. Правительство США может позволить нарушения гражданских прав – ради безопасности, мира во всем мире и слезинки ребенка, а совету приходится действовать по старинке. Любезность хозяина дома и так была запредельной. Случись такое ЧП в поместье, агентов не пустили бы дальше межевых камней… Высшие всегда равнее.  
Вздохнув, Кроуфорд заложил ногу за ногу и смерил свидетеля взглядом, в котором явственно читался усталый профессионализм.  
– Мистер Броуди, – прямо сказал он, – я ценю… вашу готовность сотрудничать. Как и вашу законопослушность. Потому скажите мне хотя бы – вы подозреваете эту… загадочную персону в создании интересующего всех нас феномена? Или просто пытаетесь отвлечь внимание?  
– Подозреваю? – повторил Николас задумчиво. – Нет. Для меня природа всего случившегося так же удивительна, как и для вас.  
Кроуфорд отложил блокнот, всей кожей ощущая скрестившиеся на нем взгляды обоих свидетелей.  
– Следов магии мы не нашли, как вы наверняка знаете, – впервые вступил в разговор Хансен, присаживаясь на край стола. – У вас есть какие-либо версии случившегося?  
Желательно со схемой, формулой и всеми доказательствами. По слухам, Николас ухитрился вскрыть и последовательно отключить все точки активации лабиринта Мерсера, заработав на этом нервное истощение, малокровие и раннюю седину. Последнее явно оказалось поэтическим преувеличением…  
– Ну, – Николас пожал плечами. – Я считаю, что за всем стоит ваше печально известное «Море ясности». Подобное как раз в их стиле – бессмысленно и беспощадно. Но доказательств у меня, разумеется, нет.  
Кроуфорд вздохнул. Ожидаемый ход, что и говорить. Он бы и сам поставил на своих же коллег – за право исследовать бывших стражей шла такая борьба, что только высокое положение их… покровителя до сих пор спасало обеих жертв магического произвола от вивисекции. Но даже наиболее выдающиеся умники озаботились бы выбрать день получше. Разве что, как обычно, что-то пошло не так.  
–– Вы тоже так считаете, мистер Броуди? – неожиданно обратился Хансен к кузену. – Не знаю, имели ли вы с ними дело, но…  
– Покупка новейшей версии турбореактивного ранца для повышения семейной боеспособности, считается? – взгляд у того был на редкость проникновенный. – Читерство, конечно, но кодексом пока не запрещается. А зря. Многое ведь можно придумать… Киберпротезирование как вариант… биоэнергобатареи…  
Николас на этот раз даже глазом не моргнул.  
– Любопытно, – Хансен был сама вежливость. – А все же?  
– Для ответа на этот вопрос вам понадобится снять у моего кузена ментальный щит, – коротко отметил бывший глава семьи, пожимая плечами. – А это, знаете ли, не самая простая процедура…  
И на секунду на их лицах промелькнуло совершенно одинаковое выражение, от которого Кроуфорду внезапно стало не по себе.  
Мало ли чего можно ждать от загнанного в угол невольного участника дуэли. И что коллеги могли ему предложить из экспериментальных версий. Возгонку нервной системы. Нейроусилители. Адамантиевый скелет и черт знает что еще. Если красиво замаскировать все щитом – придраться будет почти не к чему. В «Море», увы, слишком часто левая рука понятия не имеет, что делает правая.  
– Мистер Броуди… – начал было Кроуфорд, сам не совсем понимая, кого из них имеет в виду.  
И тут – крайне вовремя – в дверях кабинета показался еще один универсально рыжий гость. От двух предыдущих его отличала разве что легкая взъерошенность и решительное выражение мрачного негодования в глазах.  
– Да? – повернулся к нему Хансен. – В чем дело?  
– Мне показалось, или вы оказывали давление на свидетелей? – прямо поинтересовался третий из когорты «неподозреваемых».  
– Простите, сэр, – Кроуфорд едва не улыбнулся. – Но мы тут пытаемся снять показания.  
– Вот именно. И я не уверен, что вы вообще имеете право беседовать с членами моей семьи без моего присутствия, – он прислонился к двери, явно не спеша переступать порог. – Хотите придерживаться правил – пожалуйста. Начинайте сначала. У нас ведь так много времени.  
– Но если вы… глава семьи, – Кроуфорд вздохнул, думая, что бейджики в самом деле были бы сегодня незаменимы, – то вы-то, – он повернулся к «кузену», – тогда кто? 

***

Эйвена разбудило неясное чувство присутствия чего-то неизвестного. Не те расплывающиеся в памяти кошмары, на которые так богат был его подростковый возраст и последний год, а что-то другое. Смутно знакомое.  
Поднявшись, он несколько секунд пытался сообразить, сегодня или нет день Х, поскольку с Никки сталось бы, к примеру, в последний момент перенести встречу еще на месяц. Два последних раза он, правда, не поскупился на железобетонные оправдания, но даже Эйвену было совершенно очевидно, что причина проволочек только одна – введя кузена в ранг главы семьи и сняв со стражей заклятье, Никки решил, что на ближайшее время лимит непосредственных опасностей исчерпан.  
И не то чтобы Эйвен так уж рвался к каким-то подвигам… но раз перестав убегать, он не собирался делать этого снова. Вот только объяснить это Никки оказалось не так уж просто.  
Эйвен приоткрыл дверь в комнату дочери – та спала, не сняв на ночь наушники, но, судя по всему, без кошмаров. Прекрасно.  
И только выйдя на лестницу, он услышал голоса внизу.  
Нахмурился. Гостей они определенно не ждали. Тем более в такой день.  
Хотя за последние месяцы Эйвен почти привык к постоянным неожиданностям. В доме у кузена, как выяснилось, постоянно толклись не только агенты Таламаски, но и маги разных рангов и специализаций, вольнонаемные специалисты на службе совета и просто ни во что конкретно не посвященные коллеги-историки. Некоторые из гостей при этом имели прискорбную способность к телепортации…  
Сегодня на кухне обнаружились двое. Хотя после первого же взгляда на них Эйвен понял, что предпочел бы очередную делегацию из Восточной Европы…  
– Утро доброе, – в конце концов сказал он, присаживаясь на свободный стул.  
Разбудившее его странное чувство усиливалось с каждой секундой. Эйвен поежился.  
– Вы Стефан, – уверенно сказал он, хотя не мог бы сказать, откуда взялась эта полнейшая уверенность.  
Потому что и этот мужчина в черном с легко узнаваемой рыжиной, и подросток, выглядящий так, словно по нему давно плачет социальная служба, были совершенно ему незнакомы.  
Чувство было таким, словно он вдруг обнаружил еще одну комнату в собственном доме, вдруг осознав, что она была там всегда. Пугающее и завораживающее ощущение.  
– Забавно, – ответил Стефан, глядя на него с нескрываемым любопытством, – побочный эффект?  
– Эйви? – в голосе кузена отчетливо звучало беспокойство. Во взгляде, брошенном им на гостя, было непривычно мало дружелюбия. – Подключение что, и на такое способно?  
– Ну извините, – пожал плечами Стефан, – у нас по-прежнему мало идиотов, готовых лезть в чужое подсознание, чтобы составить для вас статистику.  
– Никки, – Эйвен откинулся на спинку стула, чтобы видеть их всех одновременно, – ты не хочешь объяснить мне, что происходит?  
Он никогда не подвергал сомнению тот факт, что Никки действует исходя из лучших побуждений, но такие вот ситуации, обнажающие степень желания кузена оградить от лишней, по его мнению информации, действительно раздражали.  
До сих пор он считал, что хотя бы в вопросе состава семьи его осведомленность уже можно считать абсолютной. Фамильное древо со всеми его ответвлениями было первым, что он выучил наизусть, став главой рода. Этих двоих совершенно точно в нем не было. И это само по себе настораживало.  
Как и то, что Никки явно видел их далеко не в первый раз.  
Не без сильнейшего внутреннего сопротивления смирившись с тем, что кузен все эти годы принимал деятельнейшее участие во всей этой чародейской кухне, Эйвен принял и тот неоспоримый факт, что Никки знал, казалось, все и вся. Более того, эти «все», как выяснилось, знали и его. За плечами у Никки были годы альянсов, переговоров, прямых и скрытых конфликтов ради вполне конкретных целей. Не считая, как выяснилось, и предшествовавшей полевой работы. После стольких лет уверенности в том, что кузен провел жизнь за книгами в своем исследовательском центре, привыкнуть к этой мысли оказалось неожиданно сложно.  
Саманта – и та осваивалась куда быстрее. И в жизни в Денвере, и в магии. Несмотря на все случившее, несмотря на сражение… Стражи оказались неплохой рекламой светлой стороны магического бытия. Как и семейных ценностей. Ей и Никки порой так откровенно их не хватало, что Эйвен чувствовал себя неловко, испытывая прямо противоположные чувства. Без них жизнь была проще.  
Стефан и Никки переглянулись, словно решая, кто начнет первым, – знакомая, словно вынырнувшая из прошлого картинка. Стражи, помнится, вели себя точно так же перед каждой серьезной беседой.  
Мысль оказалась неожиданно успокаивающей.  
– Стефан – наша… группа поддержки на сегодняшней встрече, – покачав головой, нейтральным тоном заметил Никки.  
– Он в курсе?.. – Эйвен осекся, понимая, что в очередной раз оказался в ситуации полнейшего неведения.  
– В бытии настройщиком есть свои преимущества, – Стефан вытащил из коробки горсть любимых Самантой шоколадных шариков.  
– Вы маг, – с искренним удивлением констатировал Эйвен, еще не привыкший мгновенно определять себе подобных. Перевел взгляд на Никки. – Но как?..  
– Просто повезло, – Стефан развел руками. – Как и вам. Так что у нас тут собрание общества неанонимных глав семейства Броуди. Кофе? – по-хозяйски предложил он. Эйвен машинально кивнул. – Кстати, это Шерканер, мой сын, наследник и очевидное невероятное в одном флаконе.  
Мальчишка вздохнул, ограничившись демонстративным возведением глаз к потолку. Подтащил к себе огромную кружку с мультяшным рисунком динозаврика, которую Никки бережно хранил на верхней полке. Эйвен моргнул, осознав вдруг, что это означает.  
И с усилием заставил себя вернуться к прежней теме.  
– Вы из другой вероятности, – медленно сказал он, пытаясь точно припомнить список своих обязанностей как главы семьи, в число которых входило и отражение возможного вторжения Извне.  
Но вот столь тесный контакт с этими самыми вероятностями стал для него сюрпризом.  
– Ну, – после паузы выразительно сказал Стефан, глядя на Никки, – нельзя же считать нарушением режима секретности официальное представление главе семьи.  
– Шерканер, – со вздохом сказал кузен, в свою очередь бросив убедительный взгляд на мальчишку, – не хочешь отдохнуть? У тебя есть еще несколько часов.  
– Конечно, дядя Никки, – с понимающей улыбкой согласился тот, вставая. – Только не подеритесь тут, пожалуйста.  
Стефан небрежно чмокнул его в светлую макушку, одновременно придавая ускорение в сторону двери.  
– В этом доме нет вай-фая! – вдогонку предупредил он.  
Только опустошив чашку наполовину, Эйвен вспомнил, что терпеть не может холодный кофе. Отодвинул ее на пару сантиметров, глядя на глубоко задумавшегося кузена и невозмутимого… кого? Его двойником Стефан точно не был. Коллегу?..  
– Это называется аналогом, – любезно подсказал ему Стефан, и Никки удивленно вскинул голову. – Что? У вашего… главы семьи все на лице написано. Тут и лезть далеко не надо.  
– Вы действительно пришли поддержать нас? – спросил Эйвен, отметая все прочие вопросы как не столь насущные. – Почему?  
За эти несколько месяцев он успел убедиться, что магический мир в целом не питает к семейству Броуди особой приязни. Почти двести лет они были париями, вовлеченными в самую известную кровную вражду последних столетий и запятнанными противозаконной предприимчивостью прадеда. Друзей за это время у них не осталось. Закон, сила и общественное мнение были на стороне противника.  
– Потому что на такой встрече должен быть хоть один человек, способный быть объективным, – Стефан пожал плечами. – И держать себя в руках. Ваш куратор в качестве третьей силы явно дискредитирован. Хотя, – он усмехнулся, – меня это не удивляет.  
– Ну разумеется, – с веселой иронией заметил Никки, закладывая ногу на ногу, – вы в такой ситуации будете куда менее субъективны, чем я.  
– Прямо скажем, это не мой научный руководитель столько лет устраивал вам всем ролевые игры… – Стефан фыркнул, чуть не подавившись мятной конфетой.  
– Двойник матери нашего куратора вообще чуть не отправила нас на тот свет, но это, конечно, совершенно не влияет на ваши суждения… – такой ехидной улыбки у кузена Эйвен еще не видел.  
– Да, я вообще незлопамятный последние лет пятнадцать… – смиренно признался Стефан, возводя глаза к потолку в точности как его сын.  
– Что-то мне подсказывает, у Мишеля Лорана на этот счет совершенно иное мнен…  
Несколько секунд Эйвен колебался, что будет эффективнее – сильный удар или громкий звук. И выбрал второе.  
Стефан и Никки оглянулись на оглушительный свист с почти идентичными выражениями изумления на лицах.  
– Научный руководитель? – переспросил Эйвен у них обоих сразу. 

***

Ночная тишина в этом доме нервировала. Кроуфорд бросил быстрый взгляд на часы на каминной полке и с немалым внутренним сопротивлением вновь вернулся к свидетелям. Всем троим.  
Слишком много сложностей для одного вечера. Ему с головой бы хватило одной – той, ради которой они и пришли. Дуэли, любови и тайны вселенной присутствующие вполне могли оставить при себе. Даже такие.  
Он мог только порадоваться, что «напарник» не замечает всей пикантной прелести ситуации. Перед ним были двое мужчин, и оба они совершенно определенно владели силой. Идентичной. Совпадение столь же немыслимое, как одинаковые отпечатки пальцев.  
– У фокусников это называется «престиж», – фыркнул тот, первый, словно прочитав его мысли. – Финальный результат использования машины Теслы для ретроклонирования…  
Второй бросил на него взгляд, полный искреннего недоумения, и Кроуфорд, несмотря ни на что с трудом, сдержал улыбку. Главе этой семьи уж точно не позавидуешь.  
– Господа, – как ни в чем не бывало заметил Николас, – я надеялся, что вы все же ознакомились с предоставленными нами через агента Темплтона сведениями. Вот мой кузен Стефан – помощник члена совета. А вот, – легкий кивок в другую сторону, – мой кузен Эйвен, член того же совета. Все достаточно просто, не так ли?  
Кроуфорд предпочел промолчать, изо всех сил надеясь, что коллеги, если это их работа, успеют спрятать концы в воду. Эксперименты над неопытными высшими, заканчивающиеся бог знает чем, общественностью не приветствовались… Черт с ним, с феноменом, это-то они как проделали? Даже если допустить, что новоназначенный глава семьи не нашел ничего лучше, как делиться магией со всеми родственниками без разбору… Но ведь Стефан совершенно определенно был действующим магом. Безумие какое-то.  
– Итак, вы его помощник, – он перевел взгляд с одного Броуди на другого, фиксируя наиболее заметные отличия. Им никогда не приходило в голову покраситься в блондинов? Хотя бы через одного…  
– Нет, – Стефан усмехнулся. – Другого члена совета, – и он преспокойно махнул рукой в сторону кресла хозяина дома. – Этот платит больше.  
Хансен и Кроуфорд машинально переглянулись, проверяя, насколько другой в курсе ситуации. Осведомленность их обоих явно оставляла желать лучшего.  
Видимо, понятие кровной вражды отнюдь не исключает и рыночно-экономических отношений между участниками. Очень здравый подход.  
Над тем, зачем хозяину дома подчиненный, обладающий той же силой, что и давний оппонент, лучше было не задумываться.  
– Завидная должность, мистер Броуди, – вскользь бросил Хансен, как и любой высокопоставленный агент Таламаски чутко реагирующий на пробелы в собственной информированности. – Много говорящая о ваших деловых качествах.  
Личное дело этого конкретного представителя семейства было на удивление бесцветным. Настройщик на вольных хлебах, психотерапевт, таролог и гипнотизер. Брачный аферист был бы и то интереснее… если бы не те чертежи. Глубоко копают современные предсказатели.  
– Не сказал бы, – безмятежно отозвался Стефан. – На самом деле пристраивать сочувствующих «другой стороне» на выгодное место – это откровенная коррупция. И я искренне ее осуждаю. Где-то в глубине души.  
Удивительно, как тут еще никого не убили с таким составом возможных подозреваемых и широчайшим выбором мотивов…  
Николас просто прикрыл глаза рукой, демонстративно самоустраняясь из этой ситуации. Кроуфорд ему уже почти сочувствовал.  
– У вас есть еще вопросы по существу? – холодно поинтересовался глава семья. Настоящий.  
– Думаю, что нет, – после паузы отозвался Хансен. – Пока, во всяком случае. Спасибо, что уделили нам время.  
Несколько минут после ухода свидетелей оба агента молчали, не спеша делиться соображениями. Впрочем, генеральная линия была очевидна – не касаться того, что их не касается. Минное поле, а не расследование.  
– Ваш шеф мог бы быть и сговорчивее, – заметил наконец Кроуфорд.  
– Его версия вполне правдоподобна, – Хансен пожал плечами. Улыбнулся. – Жаль, что абсолютно недоказуема. Так кто у нас там следующий?  
– Хм. Послушаем вашу икону? – коварно предложил Кроуфорд. – Для контраста.

***

– Ты куда-то собираешься? – поинтересовался Феб, как обычно без стука вваливаясь в комнату младшего брата.  
Тот на миг отвернулся от зеркала, перед которым аккуратно заправлял в нагрудный карман пиджака ослепительно белый носовой платок.  
– Мы с мисс Тайшей условились о встрече в три часа, – рассеянно отозвался Мануэль. – Не стоит заставлять даму ждать.  
– Разумеется… особенно, если это вернейшая твоя поклонница, – Феб упал в кресло у окна и окинул брата суровым критическим взглядом. – Ты уверен, что стоит непременно так уж блюсти официальный стиль? Ничего не имею против современных жилетов, но я лично видел нескольких профессоров в джинсах и кроссовках. Это же утопия, Эм. Ну, почти.  
Фебу потребовались где-то сутки, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью, что на дворе теперь ХХI век, и еще примерно неделя, чтобы войти во вкус.  
Сложностей адаптации, которые им с Мануэлем так смачно обрисовал предоставленный советом аналитик, специализирующийся на реабилитации жертв долговременных заклятий, он как-то особо не замечал. Его не пугали кнопки лифта, поездки в метро и кабельное телевидение. Хотя кто в наше время вообще смотрит кабельное телевидение?.. Прослушав на третьем сеансе жалобы на медленный интернет, дорожные пробки и сворачивание программы шаттлов, аналитик не без облегчения счел, что работать им дальше особо не с чем.  
После чего Феб с чистой совестью провел «самодиагностику», прослушал курс по диссоциативным расстройствам и нашел специалиста в области эриксоновского гипноза.  
Его более чем устраивал этот новый «век разума» с его торжеством науки, но и от воспоминаний о предыдущих ста пятидесяти годах он бы не отказался. Хотя бы выборочно.  
Мануэль же предпочел остаться верным классике. Как всегда.  
– Порой стоит оправдывать чьи-то ожидания, – усмехнулся брат, складывая в портфель ровные стопки распечаток. – У меня тут есть определенная репутация, как оказалось. И почему-то никто не делает скидки на мои двадцать шесть.  
– Ну да, был вундеркиндом, стал классиком, – весело согласился Феб. – Собственная легендарность не жмет? Мне вот порой просто не по себе от горящих глаз твоих почитателей. Показывал мне Роджер пару сайтов промагической тематики, так там…  
Постояв пару минут перед одним из своих бюстов в холле заново отстроенного центрального здания Мискатоника, Феб почти примирился с мыслью, что годы отсутствия превратили их в персонажей уже практически мифических. А после пары разоблачительных статей он практически постиг дзэн и готов был признать, что прошлая жизнь определенно удалась. Столько споров, похитили ли его пришельцы в результате палеоконтакта, сгубило правительство или вселилась вырвавшаяся из древнего храма сущность… На этом фоне бурная личная жизнь уже как-то терялась.  
К счастью. Ему совершенно не хотелось объяснять Роджеру, что все это было не всерьез, не с теми людьми и вообще в позапрошлом веке.  
Мануэлю не так повезло.  
– Спасибо, – поморщился брат, – но мне вполне хватило желтой прессы.  
– Ну, с твоими-то многозначительными интервью… От перипетий вашего романа прослезились все не чуждые магии домохозяйки Америки. Я сам прямо проникся. А казалось-то – у младшего брата просто затянувшийся подростковый бунт… ай! – Феб потер ушибленную макушку. – Кстати, ты помнишь, что у нас намечено на вечер? Мисс Тайша, конечно, счастлива была бы интервьюировать тебя до самой ночи, но, боюсь, вам придется сократить сегодняшний сеанс взаимного восхищения.  
После прогулки «в страну фей» длиной в полтора столетия Феб не отказался бы от перемирия с семьей. Чтобы с высоты нынешнего развития общества с него сняли наконец обвинения в смутьянстве и признали предвестником неотвратимых перемен.  
Увы, на возвращение блудного сына рассчитывать не приходилось. А все потому, что они ухитрились тут завязать гордиев узел, который оставалось только рубить. По-живому.  
– Может, тебе сходить как-нибудь вместо меня? – многозначительно предложил брат. – Расскажешь, как оно – смириться с последствиями твоего величайшего самопожертвования, изжить в себе стража, эту запрограммированную машину для убийства… И взгляд такой потрагичнее. Чтобы за душу брало. Как в прошлый раз. Я думал, журналистка тебя зацелует прямо на месте.  
– А я говорил, что марвеловские комиксы полезная вещь, – Феб ухмыльнулся. – Просто берешь и… А что, Эндрю теперь игнорирует Таламаску из принципа? Уж ему-то точно есть что сказать и о прошлых твоих успехах, и о нынешних...  
– Позволь тебе напомнить, – Мануэль поправил и без того идеальные манжеты, – это цикл профессиональных интервью. Едва ли это будет уместно.  
– Неужели? – хмыкнул Феб. – Коллеги вы в конце концов или нет?.. Кстати о Таламаске. Мисс Тайша не может замолвить за тебя словечко перед нашим праплемянником… черт, никак не выговорю это правильно!.. между делом? Вроде бы он у вас там теперь начальник.  
– Феб… – предупреждающе начал было Мануэль, но брата это никогда не останавливало.  
– Я понимаю, что после всего, что натворил наш дорогой Эндрю за последние полтора века, потомки Аллена несколько… предубеждены против нас, но это демонстративное игнорирование уже интригует. Роджер рассказывает одно, мисс Тайша – другое, миссис Беккет – третье, Эндрю, как всегда, благоразумно отмалчивается, и в результате мы не знаем толком ничего.  
Пожаловавшись нескольким сентиментально настроенным репортерам, членам Таламаски и магам постарше на свою досаднейшую амнезию, мешающую ему в полной мере насладиться пребыванием в ХХІ веке, Феб собрал достаточно более-менее перекрывающих друг друга сведений, чтобы представить себе семейную динамику за последнее столетие. И, как ни странно, решение всех их проблем упиралось в одного человека.  
– Главное, определиться с целью, – брат пожал плечами. – Мы собираемся каяться? Или отстаивать свою правоту?  
Феб развел руками.  
– Может, на сей раз выберем компромисс разнообразия ради? Я буду каяться, а ты – стоять на своем. Очень уместно, как по мне.  
– Новый взгляд на стратегию, – Мануэль защелкнул наконец портфель и поднял голову. – Но хоть сейчас я предпочту обойтись без посредников. Ты спорил с Алленом, Феб, и его больше нет. Эта война не твоя.  
– Вот как? – Феб заложил руки за голову, с интересом глядя на брата. – Судя по тому, что я слышал, легко тебе не будет. Как в том эпизоде про двух Кирков и аварию на транспортаторе.  
Мануэль усмехнулся.  
– Объяснить что-либо Аллену мне так и не удалось. Но вот Николасу… По крайней мере, нам есть с чего начинать диалог. Хотя на месте наших правнучатых племянников я бы тоже чувствовал себя… предубежденным.  
– Ну, если человек доверяет тебе свой паспорт, все не так плохо, – Феб взял из вазы роскошное желтое яблоко. Подкинул, поймал. Снова подкинул. – Ты ведь мог взять кредит на пару миллионов. Или даже выйти замуж. Они тут уже и браки разрешили, ты знаешь? Жаль, Аллен этого не увидит.  
– Да, это оказалось крайне забавно, – пробормотал Мануэль. – Учитывая, что объяснить всем этим людям в Европе их ошибку было невозможно…  
– Но Таламаска-то в курсе, – резонно заметил Феб. – Ты же у них что-то вроде местной легенды. Пожинай себе плоды полуторавекового мифотворчества. Автографы раздавай. Глядишь, кто-нибудь снимет о той нашей экспедиции кино в духе Индианы Джонса… Только меня если что пусть сыграет Джонни Депп.  
– Как музейная реликвия я их вполне устраиваю, – Мануэль покачал головой. – Но как действующий полевой агент… Недавно мне в очередной раз предельно мягко отказали в переаттестации. Быть легендой не так уж и выгодно.  
Феб прекрасно понимал, что не дает брату покоя: отсутствие хлебных крошек. Кем бы они ни были все эти годы, они должны были оставить подсказки самим себе. Намеки. Хоть что-то. Предусмотреть план действий на случай снятия заклятья. А ничего не было.  
– Начни с малого, – жизнерадостно заметил Феб, – объясни наконец миссис Беккет, что с тобой не любим венские булочки. Я, конечно, безмерно ее ценю и уважаю, а времени прошло немало… Но мое терпение, боюсь, на исходе.  
– Ну да, – с сочувствием отозвался брат, – после трех «бигмаков» домашняя выпечка несомненно лишняя…  
– Может, нам тогда стоит как-то подготовиться? – задумчиво предложил Феб. – К сегодняшней встрече, я имею в виду. У нынешнего главы семьи, кажется, есть дочь, мы могли бы подарить ей что-то в знак доброй воли. Я видел на «Ибее» совершенно готовый домик на дереве для девочек – с посудой и таким прочим…  
Судя по родословной, с девочками Броуди как-то не везло не только в XIX веке, но и во всех последующих. И то, что именно на ней прервался этот порочный круг, вполне можно было принять за знак. Феб всегда обожал детей, и от праплемянницы… а ладно, пусть будет праплемянница, не отказался бы тоже.  
– Учитывая, что в прошлую нашу встречу мы умерли у нее на глазах, лучшим подарком стал бы оплаченный курс визитов к психотерапевту, – бросил Мануэль. – Но ты еще можешь приобрести отреставрированный бункер для ее отца и бронетранспортер для прогулок.  
– Не язви, – отмахнулся Феб. – А то я пожалуюсь Эндрю, и он снова устроит тебе какую-нибудь романтическую поездку на другой конец света.  
– А уж что вы устроите здесь с Роджером в наше отсутствие…  
– Вам просто не стоило телепортироваться в столовую без предупреждения, – с самым невинным видом ответил Феб. – Ведь, знаешь, всякое бывает… Но мы уже все убрали. Когда закончили.  
– Угу. В результате Эндрю до сих пор нет дома. Хотя с трех утра можно было переделать работу на неделю вперед, – Мануэль покачал головой. – Мне кажется, мы порой недостаточно принимаем в расчет, что это для нас прошло всего пару месяцев. А ведь от наших эскапад можно было и отвыкнуть.  
После полутора столетия ожидания пара курьезов погоды уже не сделают, Феб мог бы головой поручиться.  
– Да ну? – он ухмыльнулся. – Я что-то сомневаюсь, будто я в пятнадцать был таким уж пай-мальчиком. Но в следующий раз обещаю быть… осмотрительнее.  
– Включи лучше на полную свое обаяние, – открыв дверь, заметил Мануэль. – Едва ли у всех потомков иммунитет, как у Аллена. Кстати, необязательно с порога всех фотографировать. И цитировать их страницы на «Фейсбуке».  
– А у них и нет страниц на «Фейсбуке», – весело отозвался Феб, закладывая руки за голову. – Неужели ты думаешь, я не проверял?

***

– Вы сразу по двое принимаете? – с энтузиазмом поинтересовался тип с выразительным портретом Зеппа Браннигана на футболке, падая в освободившееся кресло. – Я тогда тоже участвую.  
Кроуфорд с трудом отвел взгляд от подвески из тусклого золота в виде чего-то, похожего на бородатого грифона, на груди его спутника, и пожал плечами. Возле такого чихни невпопад – и радуйся, что успел оформить страховку. Тьмы в этом доме и так было предостаточно, но настолько концентрированную ему доводилось видеть только в музеях. Древних не сдерживали современные магические конвенции…  
Инициатива внезапно пришедшего на помощь напарника не вызвала у Кроуфорда на сей раз ничего, кроме одобрения.  
– Надеюсь, вы не возражаете против нашей беседы с этими членами вашего семейства, мистер Броуди? – елейным тоном поинтересовался Хансен у вновь явившегося главы семьи.  
И был по закону совершенно прав.  
– Дерзайте, – пробормотал тот, глядя при этом куда-то в сторону.  
На этот раз он зашел на пару шагов дальше порога.  
– Насколько я понимаю, вы Феб и Эммануэль Броуди? – спрашивал коллега явно для проформы. Икону он точно узнал.  
– Ну, если вы поверите нам на слово, – весело согласился тот из гостей, кто сейчас сидел в кресле. – На всякий случай, Феб это я.  
– Спасибо, мистер Броуди, – вежливо улыбнулся Хансен. – Я знаю.  
Задумчиво-любопытствующее выражение пробивалось даже через отточенный годами официоз.  
– Таламаска бдит? – усмехнулся Феб, скрещивая вытянутые ноги в лодыжках. – Господа, давайте я предельно облегчу вам задачу. Первое. Мы, – он кивнул на молчаливо слушающего их брата, – вполне дееспособны, о чем у нас даже есть соответствующая справка. Второе. На данный момент мы полностью лишены каких-либо магических сил. Ну и третье. Любая достаточно развитая технология, как известно, неотличима от магии. А мы все еще недостаточно знакомы с современным уровнем технологии…  
– То есть, свидетели из вас… не слишком компетентные? – уточнил Хансен, и Феб извиняюще развел руками. Дескать, увы. – Будем иметь в виду. Как я понимаю, атмосфера вечера была достаточно… накаленной?  
– Ну, как для нашей семьи – приемлемой, – задумчиво бросил Феб.  
– Простите?  
– Понимаете, – доверительно начал Феб, чуть наклоняясь вперед, – у нас так заведено. Кто-то кем-то недоволен. Кто-то кого-то спасает. Кто-то кому-то что-то должен… Я было надеялся, что этой милой традиции пришел конец, но нет. Ne varietur.  
Кроуфорд и Хансен в очередной раз машинально переглянулись.  
– Значит, вы считаете, что все было… нормально?  
– Учитывая, что после прошлого семейного обеда меня превратили в магический артефакт, сегодня вообще все прекрасно, – Феб фыркнул. – У Николаса, как оказалось, даже есть чувство юмора.  
Чувствуя, что «коллега» уводит допрос куда-то далеко в сторону, Кроуфорд счел за лучшее вмешаться.  
– Вы наблюдали интересующий нас феномен лично, мистер Броуди? – прямо спросил он.  
Феб посмотрел на брата. Тот пожал плечами с непроницаемым видом, обучение которому, видимо, шло в Ордене отдельным спецкурсом.  
– Визуально нет, – дотошность профессорского состава Мискатоника сделала бы честь и «беспристрастному свидетелю». – Аудиально – да. Грохот раздался нешуточный…  
– А вы в это время были?..  
– Здесь, – впервые вступил в разговор Эммануэль. – И не отлучались из комнаты.  
Ну, при наличии в доме трех… четырех действующих магов никто, конечно, не послал бы не имеющих силы проверять, осталось ли что-то от крыши.  
– А остальные? – спросил Хансен тоном, подразумевающим, что подозрений у него нет и быть не может, но поинтересоваться он обязан.  
Эммануэль усмехнулся, став в этот момент вообще почти не отличим от их предыдущего свидетеля.  
– Простите, мы были слишком заняты беседой, чтобы смотреть по сторонам. Кое-какие ранее полученные известия несколько нас… отвлекли.  
– Да, мистер Стефан, видимо, в этом мастер, – согласился Хансен со вздохом.  
– Несомненно, но имел я в виду не его.  
В общении с иконой, оказывается, есть свои прелести. Кроуфорд впервые задумался, существует ли в Таламаске какой-нибудь трибунал, где одни агенты оттачивают навыки отвечать на вопросы других так, чтобы ситуация оставалась предельно неясной.  
– А раньше этим вечером ничего не показалось вам странным?  
– Да как вам сказать… – протянул Феб с задумчивой улыбкой. – Мне в этом веке странным кажется все, включая рекламные ролики в середине фильма. И никто внятно не может объяснить, зачем они там нужны. Я уже не говорю об уровне разводов, отсутствии реальных программ по разработке альтернативных источников энергии и цветовой гамме светофоров…  
Надо было отдать Хансену должное – он и глазом не моргнул, хотя с последним вопросом определенно дал маху. Чудо, что эти двое вообще способны общаться без переводчика и консультанта по вопросам культуры. Кроуфорд весьма смутно представлял себе, насколько изменился мир по сравнению с серединой позапрошлого века, но подозревал, что порядочно. Высшим с этим проще – некоторые из них помнят еще гуситские войны…  
– Странным для этого дома, – уточнил Хансен, и вот тут исторические экспонаты переглянулись.  
– По пятибалльной шкале? – дотошно уточнил Феб. – А то, знаете ли, я все никак не привыкну к своим отражениям в этих концентрированных тенях. Выходишь ночью из душа в халате, и тут тебе навстречу такой кошма… такая прелесть, что…  
Кроуфорда ощутимо передернуло. Неконтролируемые потоки высшей темной магии обещали незабываемые впечатления при близком знакомстве. Но у этих двоих чувство самосохранения явно отключилось еще в позапрошлом веке.  
– Несколько раз кто-то ошибался номером, – вежливо отозвался Мануэль. – Не знаю, можно ли это считать странным при нынешнем уровне развития технологий. Гораздо любопытнее, что наши внучатые племянники пришли на восемь минут раньше.  
Да? Это, конечно, характеризовало не проживающую здесь часть семейства Броуди как людей в высшей степени отважных, хотя и не слишком воспитанных, но инкриминировать им это не представлялось возможным.  
– У вас предположения, чем этот феномен мог быть? – устало поинтересовался Кроуфорд.  
– Конечно, – с энтузиазмом отозвался Феб. – Локальным временным сдвигом. Лазерным оружием невидимого спектра. Случайной реакцией в тигле с ураном… и тогда нам повезло, что мы не оказались в Транторианской империи. Инопланетным артефактом высокой мощности. Знаете, истина, она ведь где-то рядом.  
Подождав, пока за свидетелями закрылась дверь, агенты переглянулись. В очередной раз.  
– Кто-то из них лжет? – с искренним интересом спросил Хансен, не обладающий умением чувствовать правду.  
– Нет, – вынужден был признать Кроуфорд. – Или они все верят в то, что говорят. Но ваша икона на подозрение так и напрашивается. То сосредоточенное молчание, то лавирование вокруг спорных тем… Вам в Таламаске только дай волю, вы такое раскопаете и в дом притащите…  
Нет, версия с лазером была бы неплоха, реши кто-нибудь задачу сочетания приемлемой разрушающей мощности и габаритов мобильного оружия. Но, судя по приходящим ему раз в несколько минут сообщениям, эксперты все еще не были уверены, с чем же им все-таки приходится иметь дело. А древним фантазии было не занимать…  
– Нам стоит… – начал было Хансен и осекся, вслушиваясь в резко усилившийся шум за дверью.  
Перегнувшись через перила, они оба с интересом наблюдали за явлением на пороге гостиной приятной дамы средних лет в скромном темном платье.  
– Прошу прощения, сэр, – обратилась она к хозяину дома, – это срочный звонок. Мисс Саманта Броуди.  
– Сэм? – недоверчиво переспросил Эйвен, с подозрением глядя на экономку. – Откуда ей знать… этот номер?  
– Ну, – отозвался Стефан откуда-то с другого конца комнаты, – наверное, от моего сына… А что случилось, миссис Беккет?  
– Боюсь, Стеффи, – вздохнула дама, поправляя накрахмаленный передник, – у 13-го отдела к Шерканеру там вопросы… Опять.

***

За виртуальным гольфом в зале ожидания перед попавшим на глубокую ночь стартовым окном отец провел Шерканеру то, что в их семье обычно называлось «кратким инструктажем перед высадкой». Вообще-то чаще всего родители прибегали к нему либо в космосе, либо перед очередной миссией в каком-то кардинально отличающемся параллельном мире, но семейные неразберихи тоже вполне тянули на настоящее задание.  
Правда, на этот раз план был прост. Во всяком случае, та его часть, которая касалась лично Шерканера. Не путаться под ногами. Не дразнить дядю Никки. Не лезть с рацпредложениями к дедушке. И наконец…  
– Осторожно, – сказал напряженный голос откуда-то из полумрака на лестнице. – У нас тут кадка с цветами.  
Шерканер замер, балансируя на одной ноге и осторожно проверяя пространство впереди второй. Кадка отозвалась возмущенным утробным вздохом, с достоинством удержав равновесие.  
– Тише! – возмущенным шепотом отозвался голос. – Застукают же.  
С этим сложно было не согласиться.  
Шерканер присел на ступеньку у забранного решеткой вентиляционного окна у самого пола, стараясь на всякий случай держаться подальше от кадки, и вытащил мобильный телефон, чья подсветка не раз служила ему верой и правдой. Растрепанная девочка в натянутой на колени ночной рубашке смерила его внимательным, полным сомнения взглядом. Вздохнула.  
– Э-э… привет, – самым дружелюбным тоном сказал он. Протянул на всякий случай руку. – Ты ведь Саманта, да?  
Было что-то очень интригующее в личном знакомстве с людьми, о которых так или иначе слышал всю свою жизнь, не имея возможности даже посмотреть на них издалека.  
Феб. Эмма. Джордж. Маргарет. Эйвен. Дженнифер. Саманта. Люди-призраки. Шерканер знал их всех, хотя бы по фотографиям, но никто из них и не подозревал о нем. Ситуация всегда отдавала прикладной конспирологией.  
Теперь наконец все изменилось, хотя, по правде говоря, Шерканер уже начал в этом сомневаться…  
– Да, – сказала она, явно прислушиваясь к голосам внизу. – А вот ты… Ты кто? И что это еще за «вероятности»?  
Судя по тому, что взрослые не вспоминали ни о необходимости сдержанности перед лицом превосходящей угрозы, ни о здравомыслии, а вели себя как нормальные, давно не видевшиеся и потому страшно соскучившиеся по непринужденному семейному общению люди, дела обстояли не так уж и плохо. Пока, во всяком случае.  
– Ну, – Шерканер помедлил и со вздохом признался, – я из другого лагеря. Так получилось. Но это временно… я надеюсь.  
– Другого лагеря? – переспросила Саманта, нахмурив брови. – То есть, ты с… – она поколебалась. – Но ведь ты здесь. Не с теми, в кого превратились Дана и Фокс. Не с ним.  
– Мы надеемся, что вы договоритесь. Ну, вы и они, – Шерканер прекрасно понимал в этот момент, что такое этот пресловутый «конфликт лояльностей», о котором родителей только и говорили все последнее время. – Когда-нибудь.  
– Вообще-то, – помолчав, с неприкрытым сарказмом сказала она, – меня пытались убить. И моего отца. И не знаю, как там у вас в вероятностях, а у нас тут такое запоминается надолго.  
– Я могу извиниться, – с готовностью предложил он. – За своих. Хочешь?  
Взрослые в самом деле ухитрились наломать таких дров, что оставалось только диву даваться. Про себя Шерканер продолжал считать, что это какой-то вирус, раз уж подействовало даже на дедушку с дядей Никки, людей более чем адекватных во всех других отношениях.  
Как-то они ухитрились затянуть очередные «прения по вопросу» на шестнадцать часов без перерыва, начав их еще днем в парке, продолжив вечером на совете, а закончив под утро где-то в баре – и только после внезапного осознания, что они ухитрились мимоходом потерять вверенного их заботам зазеркального внука и племянника.  
Родители до сих пор пребывали в блаженном неведении относительного этого факта биографии своего отпрыска, поскольку с немалым трудом обнаруженный в интернет-кафе за углом Шерканер торжественно поклялся хранить молчание до самого совершеннолетия. Правда, после того, как пришедший в себя дядя Никки задумчиво предложил вшить ему в штаны GPS-маячок…  
– Нет, – сказала Саманта после паузы. – Не хочу. Хочу, чтобы это все по-настоящему закончилось. Навсегда. И больше никакой магии.  
– Но магия это здорово, – с удивлением запротестовал он. Для него быть в центре магического мира было так же естественно, как дышать. Никаких путешествий, превращений, экспериментов, новых знакомых, других солнечных систем? Шерканер никогда бы не согласился на такое.  
– У вас там… все не так, да? – спросила она, знакомым жестом отводя с лица рыжую прядь. – Совсем не так?  
– А ты не помнишь?  
Шерканер не был уверен, сколько точно лет ему было, но всяком случае он был еще таким маленьким, что ходил в зоопарк, каждый раз втайне надеясь, что где-то там все же прячутся велоцирапторы, нужно только поискать. Тогда они с дедушкой бесконечно долго ждали дядю Никки в кафе, перепробовав там все мороженое, а тот в конце концов привел с собой хмурую девочку в разных носках. Дедушка тоном, которым он иногда разговаривал, когда думал, что внук не слышит, поинтересовался, не лишился ли часом Николас рассудка. Дядя Никки прошипел, что не мог оставить ребенка в доме, где родители помешались из-за развода и несут то, что точно слушать не стоит. Дедушка в ответ заметил, что в кои веки являться меньшей угрозой, чем Эйвен Броуди собственной персоной, разумеется, весьма лестно, но…  
– Мы еще катались на колесе обозрения. Три раза, – он улыбнулся.  
– Да? – искренне удивилась она. – Когда?.. – и вдруг встрепенулась. – Неправильные вкладыши! Да? В жвачках. А папа мне не поверил.  
На его месте Шерканер, наверное, тоже бы сомневался. Хотя…  
– Слушай, – сказала вдруг Саманта, с подозрением глядя на него, – если твой отец – аналог моего отца, то ты – это я?  
Шерканер, с детства привычный ко всякого рода парадоксам, искренне и глубоко задумался. Над тем, как доступно объяснить столь очевидную ему истину.  
– На самом деле все очень просто, – наконец покровительственно начал он. – Смотри, ты, – он загнул большой палец, – моя шестиюродная кузина по одной линии, – следующий палец, – двоюродная праправнучатая племянница по другой и, – он помедлил, глядя на третий палец, – я не знаю, как называется приемная дочь сводного брата отца. Честно. А еще ты мой аналог, да.  
Саманта помолчала, явно собираясь с мыслями, хотя над чем тут так усиленно думать, Шерканер не понимал.  
Беседа внизу поднялась еще на пару тонов, заставив их мученически переглянуться.  
– Мы же собираемся что-то делать? – осторожно уточнил он. Не оставлять же все на откуп взрослым. На них никогда нельзя до конца положиться.  
– Конечно, – решительно заявила Саманта, вставая. Поколебалась немного и протянула ему руку. – Перемирие?

***

На какой-то момент спустившемуся вниз Кроуфорду всерьез показалось, что сейчас в гостиной начнется банальный мордобой. И вовсе не между участниками той самой дуэли. Просто один действующий светлый маг засветит по физиономии другому, тоже светлому, причем с тем же отпечатком силы. Сенсация. Спешите видеть.  
Хансен вздохнул и на всякий случай отступил на шаг – здравомыслие сотрудников Таламаски всегда было выше всяких похвал.  
– Во что вы втравили мою дочь? – рявкнул Эйвен, бросая нервный взгляд на дверь, за которой находился заветный телефон.  
– Я? – с искреннейшим изумлением переспросил Стефан. – Да меня вообще там не было. Дети… существа инициативные, если вы еще не заметили. Не успеешь оглянуться – а у тебя в подвале симулятор белой дыры…  
– Держитесь от нее подальше, – все тем же тоном бросил Эйвен, рванув на себя тяжелую дверь.  
Следом за ним осторожно вышла и миссис Беккет.  
– Так, предлагаю ускорить наше увлекательное разбирательство, – как ни в чем не бывало заметил Стефан, подливая себе кока-колы. – А то у меня впереди, кажется, еще одно… Как всегда.  
– Мне звонить Кларе? – поинтересовался Николас, но как-то между прочим, явно пребывая мыслями где-то в высших сферах. – Или сразу Льюису?  
– Так, – Кроуфорд наконец счел нужным вмешаться, поскольку ситуация на глазах обрастала все более интригующими деталями. – Что именно происходит?  
Вот теперь молчание было единогласным. И, судя по выражению лиц бывших стражей, не в курсе оказались не только они с Хансеном. Еще пара таких моментов – и можно будет смело писать мемуары.  
– Это не имеет отношения к обсуждаемому здесь несчастному случаю, – с характерной ноткой веселости отозвался хозяин дома. – Потому, боюсь, мы не в силах удовлетворить ваше любопытство, агент Кроуфорд.  
Интересно, сколько еще эвфемизмов можно придумать к банальному «у вас нет права допуска»?  
– Я ведь могу просто обратиться в 13-й отдел, – скромно заметил он.  
В самом деле, два разбирательства за одну ночь с участием членов одной семьи могут быть совпадением?  
Он обвел взглядом присутствующих здесь взрослых. А что, если все намного проще, чем кажется? На что бы они все пошли, чтобы защитить детей? Укрывательство, ложь, умолчание? Кроуфорд не обманывался возрастом возможных подозреваемых, стражи тоже не так давно были детьми.  
– А вы правда можете? – прищурился Стефан. – Мне не хотелось бы пропускать все веселье.

***

О приходе клиента секретарь доложила ровно в четыре часа, подтвердив тем самым широко известную легенду о его безукоризненной деловой пунктуальности. Брайан Кармайкл украдкой окинул недавно доставшийся ему кабинет быстрым оценивающим взглядом, так, на всякий случай. Стиль предшественника его вполне устраивал и, став старшим партнером, он сменил лишь настольную лампу, обивку кресла для посетителей и фото с наиболее выдающимися клиентами на стенах. Очевидная преемственность – залог стабильности и добропорядочности. Высшим магам и так хватало в жизни перемен, половина до сих пор отдавала предпочтение автомобилям тридцатых годов, правда, в прекрасном состоянии и с шофером, но все же…  
– Здравствуйте, мистер Мортон. Как поживаете?  
Брент-старший много лет был не только юристом, но и личным другом многих клиентов, и его решение оставить дела и перебраться в свои владения огорчило многих. Пару месяцев назад Брент прислал открытку, где в трех пространных абзацах живописал прелести тамошней рыбалки с темным «манком»… Кармайкл и сам порой мечтал о чем-то подобном. А в такие дни, как сегодня, особенно.  
– Дело, в принципе, довольно простое, – рассеяно заметил Эндрю Мортон, бросив мимолетный взгляд на наручные часы. – И я надеюсь, что мы быстро закончим.  
Кармайкл вспомнил такую же встречу две недели назад, затянувшуюся до самого вечера, и сдержал невольный вздох. Соглашение о разделении силы было само по себе достаточно спорным, а уж при таких обстоятельствах… Особенно если учесть, что у второй стороны не было даже документов, удостоверяющих личность. Не то чтобы ситуация оказалась такой уж беспрецедентной, но последний раз с последствиями столь длительного заклятья фирме приходилось иметь дело в XIX веке, когда возможностей «обновить» личность пострадавших было намного больше.  
Хотя, Кармайкл должен был это признать, держался этот молодой человек достаточно твердо, даже выслушав перечень неизбежных последствий такого шага. Не каждый рискнет после одной кабалы без тени сомнений соглашаться на следующую.  
Любовь, что с них взять. Вот уж действительно «пока не разлучит вас смерть». Не-маги, благодаря чужой силе надолго пережившие свое время, уходили вслед за своими покровителями.  
Правда, на такое решались единицы.  
– Итак, вы хотите изменить завещание?  
– Да, – Мортон, разумеется, полез в карман за портсигаром. Усмехнулся. – У меня тут внеочередная дуэль, если вы слышали. Самое время побеспокоиться о будущем.  
Юрист отделался вежливой улыбкой, молчаливо подразумевающей толерантность к любым капризам клиентов. Беспокоиться – так беспокоиться, как скажете. Фобию на почве постоянного дежавю никто не отменял.  
Последнее завещание Мортон составлял полвека назад, после Второй мировой, и оно мало чем отличалось от восьми предыдущих. Основная часть делилась практически поровну между благотворительным образовательным фондом, британским Национальным музеем темной магии и исследовательским центром при Мискатоникском университете. Экономке, управляющему и прочему магическому персоналу, буде они доживут до оглашения, отходили ценные артефакты, чья стоимость только росла с годами. Памятные сувениры друзьям и знакомым… И предписанная законом обязательная треть непосредственному преемнику, кем бы он ни был.  
– Мои указания будут предельно просты, – сказал Мортон, на миг склоняясь над листом гербовой бумаги. Набросал три строчки и протянул юристу. – Все свое движимое и недвижимое, магическое и не-магическое имущество на момент смерти я оставляю Николасу Броуди, главе филиала Таламаски Колорадо.  
Год рождения на листке указан не был, только имя, но Кармайкл был уверен, что перепутать бенефициара будет невозможно.  
– Если он умрет раньше меня, одновременно со мной, не успеет принять наследство или откажется от него, средства распределяются так, как я предполагал ранее, – продолжил Мортон. Затушил наконец сигарету. – Что до прочих распоряжений, то они остаются неизменными… У меня нет претензий к работе вашего коллеги.  
– Как скажете, – согласился Кармайкл, машинально обводя имя фигурными рамочками. Дело из рутины грозило вот-вот превратиться в сенсацию. Еще одну. Видимо, лимит для них у клиента предусмотрен не был… по крайней мере в последние несколько месяцев. – Позвольте напомнить, что по закону вы не можете лишить своего преемника причитающейся ему доли имущества.  
Но вызов, брошенный общественности, меньшим от этого не становится…  
– Разумеется, – Мортон пожал плечами. – В данном случае моя воля и требования закона вполне совпадают.  
– Но… – усилием воли юрист удержал уже сорвавшийся было с губ вопрос. У клиента есть право потакать своим капризам. У его наследников – право их оспаривать. Если же вдруг, паче чаяния, печально известный всей магической общественности член Таламаски в одночасье станет высшим некромантом, каша и без завещания заварится нешуточная. Такое не скроешь.  
Кармайкл почему-то испытывал большие сомнения, что Николас Броуди отнесется к возможным последствиям с тем же пренебрежением, что и Мануэль парой недель ранее… Здравый смысл он и есть здравый смысл.  
– Душеприказчиком я бы хотел видеть моего старого друга Мишеля Лорана, – Мортон вдруг усмехнулся. – В прошлый раз он неплохо справился с этой работой. 

***

Семь минут и один телефонный разговор спустя Кроуфорд осознал, почему должность куратора этого дела традиционно считалась проклятой.  
У Мортона, как выяснилось, кроме кровных врагов был еще воспитанник с именем на индусский лад и легко узнаваемой фамилией, а у того солидная история противостояния с магическим законом и социальными службами. В списке фигурировали несколько исчезновений, кража научных и магических данных, проникновение на частную территорию и незаконное использование артефактов высокой мощности. Все это, правда, никоим образом не объясняло, причем здесь вообще Стефан, а уж тем более дочь Эйвена, зато вполне возможно проливало свет на события вчерашнего вечера.  
Или дети способны на разработку ядерных бомб для научных проектов только в кино?  
– Зачем вашему сыну понадобился геостационарный спутник связи? – без вступления бросил вернувшийся счастливый родитель до сих пор законопослушной дочери. То ли зло, то ли растерянно.  
– Один? – уточнил Стефан. Эйвен пожал плечами. – Даже не знаю. Много есть вариантов… Полезная в хозяйстве вещь… А что, уже второй упал? За компанию?  
– Нет, – Эйвен даже слегка смутился. – Все тот же. Его еще не успели вывезти.  
– А, – Стефан заметно успокоился. – Это нестрашно. Видели бы вы, что случилось с Gаlаxy 23…  
– Так, – вмешался Кроуфорд, бесцеремонно разводя их в стороны. – Я правильно понимаю последовательность событий? Сначала неизвестный феномен сбивает геостационарный спутник, а потом ваш сын в компании вашей дочери решают немного его разобрать, проникнув для этого на охраняемый агентами нашего отдела периметр?  
Причем взяли их, судя по всему, далеко не сразу.  
– Видимо, да, – безмятежно отозвался Стефан.  
– Мистер Броуди, – не удержался Кроуфорд, – вы понимаете, как это звучит?  
– Вполне, – Стефан пожал плечами. – На всякий случай, правда, предупреждаю, что у моего сына есть адвокат. И не один.  
– Нам все равно придется с ним поговорить.  
– Ну, – Стефан хмыкнул. – Рискните. Когда ваши коллеги наконец закончат.  
– Я могу разобраться, – со вздохом предложил Роджер Темплтон, вставая. – Как бывший куратор. Вряд ли они успели построить из деталей «Церебро», так что…  
– Серьезно? – Эйвен явно не знал, как отнестись к этому нежданному одолжению. – Если у вас есть возможность…  
– Вы же меня отпустите? – Роджер с невинным видом повернулся к коллегам.  
– Разумеется, – Хансен смерил его задумчивым взглядом. – Если вы ответите на несколько наших вопросов. Помощь вам не нужна?  
– Мне? – вроде как даже удивился Роджер. Оглянулся на бывших подопечных. – Я правильно понимаю: задержанных двое, мальчик и девочка, ай-кью выше среднего и шило в одном месте толще общепринятого?  
– Ну да, – пробормотал Стефан задумчиво, глядя почему-то на Николаса. – Кот сегодня дома остался.  
– У меня большой опыт в решении таких вопросов, – хмыкнул Роджер.  
Эйвен покачал головой.  
– Это вот так всегда, да? – обреченно поинтересовался он. – Коллеги, враги, научные руководители… от них никуда не денешься?  
– Карма, – с сочувствием веско бросил Стефан, похлопывая его по плечу. – Скоро привыкнете.

***

Семь минут и один телефонный разговор спустя Кроуфорд осознал, почему должность куратора этого дела традиционно считалась проклятой.  
У Мортона, как выяснилось, кроме кровных врагов был еще воспитанник с именем на индусский лад и легко узнаваемой фамилией, а у того солидная история противостояния с магическим законом и социальными службами. В списке фигурировали несколько исчезновений, кража научных и магических данных, проникновение на частную территорию и незаконное использование артефактов высокой мощности. Все это, правда, никоим образом не объясняло, причем здесь вообще Стефан, а уж тем более дочь Эйвена, зато вполне возможно проливало свет на события вчерашнего вечера.  
Или дети способны на разработку ядерных бомб для научных проектов только в кино?  
– Зачем вашему сыну понадобился геостационарный спутник связи? – без вступления бросил вернувшийся счастливый родитель до сих пор законопослушной дочери. То ли зло, то ли растерянно.  
– Один? – уточнил Стефан. Эйвен пожал плечами. – Даже не знаю. Много есть вариантов… Полезная в хозяйстве вещь… А что, уже второй упал? За компанию?  
– Нет, – Эйвен даже слегка смутился. – Все тот же. Его еще не успели вывезти.  
– А, – Стефан заметно успокоился. – Это нестрашно. Видели бы вы, что случилось с Gаlаxy 23…  
– Так, – вмешался Кроуфорд, бесцеремонно разводя их в стороны. – Я правильно понимаю последовательность событий? Сначала неизвестный феномен сбивает геостационарный спутник, а потом ваш сын в компании вашей дочери решают немного его разобрать, проникнув для этого на охраняемый агентами нашего отдела периметр?  
Причем взяли их, судя по всему, далеко не сразу.  
– Видимо, да, – безмятежно отозвался Стефан.  
– Мистер Броуди, – не удержался Кроуфорд, – вы понимаете, как это звучит?  
– Вполне, – Стефан пожал плечами. – На всякий случай, правда, предупреждаю, что у моего сына есть адвокат. И не один.  
– Нам все равно придется с ним поговорить.  
– Ну, – Стефан хмыкнул. – Рискните. Когда ваши коллеги наконец закончат.  
– Я могу разобраться, – со вздохом предложил Роджер Темплтон, вставая. – Как бывший куратор. Вряд ли они успели построить из деталей «Церебро», так что…  
– Серьезно? – Эйвен явно не знал, как отнестись к этому нежданному одолжению. – Если у вас есть возможность…  
– Вы же меня отпустите? – Роджер с невинным видом повернулся к коллегам.  
– Разумеется, – Хансен смерил его задумчивым взглядом. – Если вы ответите на несколько наших вопросов. Помощь вам не нужна?  
– Мне? – вроде как даже удивился Роджер. Оглянулся на бывших подопечных. – Я правильно понимаю: задержанных двое, мальчик и девочка, ай-кью выше среднего и шило в одном месте толще общепринятого?  
– Ну да, – пробормотал Стефан задумчиво, глядя почему-то на Николаса. – Кот сегодня дома остался.  
– У меня большой опыт в решении таких вопросов, – хмыкнул Роджер.  
Эйвен покачал головой.  
– Это вот так всегда, да? – обреченно поинтересовался он. – Коллеги, враги, научные руководители… от них никуда не денешься?  
– Карма, – с сочувствием веско бросил Стефан, похлопывая его по плечу. – Скоро привыкнете.

***

– Почему тебя так назвали? – спросила Саманта, продвигаясь глубже в тень под кустами у кафе «Химера».  
Шел третий час бдительной вахты после блестяще проведенной слежки, и привлекательность профессии сыщика явно нуждалась в подзарядке.  
По идее они сейчас должны были находиться в Палеонтологическом музее, в чем Шерканер с утра заверил взрослых с таким серьезным видом, что Саманта сама ему почти поверила, но не воспользоваться последним шансом перед всей этой вечерней кутерьмой было бы глупо. Потом ничего уже не исправишь.  
– Это все Вернор Виндж виноват, – Шерканер отогнал очередную пчелу. Нос у него уже подгорел, потому что последние несколько кварталов им пришлось идти пешком, а и без того взъерошенные светлые волосы окончательно встали дыбом. – Родители из меня контактера растят с разумными арахнидами… – он пожал плечами. И пару секунд полюбовавшись на ее вытянувшееся лицо, фыркнул: – Да не придумали они, маньяки, ничего умнее.  
– Арахнидами? – с подозрением все-таки уточнила она, просчитывая варианты.  
– Тихо, – встрепенувшись, он дернул ее вниз за рукав. – Тетя Тайша…  
За эти полдня Саманта уже привыкла, что количеством «теть» Шерканер превзошел даже Берти Вустера, причем все они коллективно и вразнобой занимались его воспитанием. Без особого успеха, стоит сказать.  
Потому в конце рабочего дня – или в середине ночи, как повезет, – кто-то из вынырнувшего из очередного сверхсрочного и сверхсекретного проекта персонала «Нуара» ловил его за руку, отрывая от переоборудования какой-нибудь модели вечного двигателя в портативную машину времени, и сдавал родителям. Или Кларе Вудхаус. В последнем случае приходилось заново взламывать все пароли, потому что она-то как раз была непреклонна в вопросах педагогики, с завидным упорством пытаясь устроить Шерканеру то, что всегда называла «нормальным детством».  
В представлении высшего светлого мага таковым для будущего чернокнижника почему-то являлись театральный кружок, футбол и кино по пятницам…  
А от частной, экспериментальной, с индивидуальным подходом, оснащенной по последнему слову магии и техники, далекой от навязших в зубах идей «компетенций» и «доминирования» школы Саманта и сама бы не отказалась… Хотя, конечно, клонировать стегозавров для научного конкурса ей бы в голову не пришло. Можно ведь было обойтись простой контрабандой нескольких экземпляров из параллельных миров…  
Затаившись, они с нескрываемым интересом наблюдали, как Тайша Джексон, знакомая и самой Саманте не первый год как правая рука дяди Никки, без приключений добралась до стоянки и села в машину.  
– Подождем? – с ноткой внезапного сомнения спросил Шерканер, оглядываясь.  
– Пару минут, – согласилась Саманта. – Только это… – спохватилась она, – ты же темный, как-никак. Вам доверять нельзя. Поклянись, что не станешь мне мешать.  
– А кровью мне не расписаться? – вздохнул он, вытирая рукавом пот со лба. – Ну хорошо. Хорошо. Чем клясться-то? Я тьму в свидетели пока призывать не умею…  
– Давай мамой, – подумав, разрешила Саманта. – Только быстро, а то все пропустим…  
Шерканер на мгновение задумался.  
– А можно крестной? – наконец неуверенно спросил он. – Тетя Клара не будет возражать… А то матери у меня как бы нет.  
– Это как? – опешила Саманта, смутно подозревая какой-то подвох. – Мои, конечно, тоже развелись, но…  
– Да нет, – отмахнулся Шерканер, – мои скорее убьют друг друга, чем разведутся… Ее просто никогда не было.  
С минуту Саманта с любопытством рассматривала его пыльную раскрасневшуюся физиономию, потом пожала плечами.  
– Ты что, киборг? – поинтересовалась она. Осторожно ткнула его пальцем в грудь. – Этот самый… биомех? А совсем как живой…  
– Что?.. Нет! – возмутился он, стряхивая ее руку. – Есть одно заклинание для генетического…  
– Мало того, что в параллельном мире я пацан, – скорбно заметила Саманта, осторожно выглядывая из-за куста, – так еще и ГМО. Дане и то было проще…  
– Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь? – вежливо поинтересовались откуда-то сзади, и юные сыщики дружно подпрыгнули.  
Переглянулись, не спеша поворачиваться. Саманта пожала плечами. И изобразила некое подобие книксена, которому когда-то учила ее Дана. «Пока думаешь, что сказать, – делай реверанс!»  
– Э-э… День добрый, – нашлась наконец она, рискнув поднять на него глаза, – ваше благородие.  
Или надо было сказать «ваше преподобие»? Как у них там было принято в позапрошлом веке, Саманта имела весьма смутное представление. Ну, не всем же в семье быть историками.  
Он оказался взрослым, симпатичным и очень строгим, но Саманта и не ждала ничего другого. Особо рокового с первого взгляда в нем не просматривалось, но, с другой стороны, заподозрить своего бывшего директора в маньячестве ей тоже в голову не приходило.  
Лицо его было привычно непроницаемо, но Саманте все равно показалось, что он рассматривает их обоих с не меньшим любопытством, чем они его.  
– Мое почтение, – на миг ей почудилось, что он улыбается. – Ты ведь Саманта, верно?  
Шерканер, пыхтя что-то под нос, тоже выбрался из кустов, вытянувшись у нее за спиной. Это как-то успокаивало.  
– Да, – призналась она, на всякий случай пряча в карманах не слишком чистые руки – Дана бы этого никак не одобрила. – А вы меня помните?  
Из не всегда внятных бесед взрослых между собой за, казалось бы, плотно закрытыми дверями, она уловила две вещи. Первое: стражи ухитрились превратиться неизвестно во что, и это необратимо; и второе: память у них при этом отшибло напрочь. Была, правда, и третья вещь, но в ней Саманта все-таки сомневалась… Никогда не стоит так уж доверять газетам. Про дядю Никки, например, чего только не писали – Саманта успела пролистать в его библиотеке подшивки за последние несколько лет. От обвинений в лоббировании выгодных Таламаске законов в солидных изданиях до обличения его как успешного результата сверхсекретного эксперимента совета, да еще и отданного на усыновление, исходя из экстерьера, – в желтой прессе. Хорошо, что дяде Никки редко изменяло чувство юмора.  
– Увы, нет, – тоном, которым умеют пользоваться только взрослые, ответил Мануэль. – Но я рад тебя видеть. Тебя и… твоего друга.  
Саманта внезапно заподозрила, что тому стоило бы на всякий случай перекраситься, что ли. Хотя бы в рыжий. Или спрятать подальше футболку со скелетом динозавра.  
– А, – она оглянулась как ни в чем не бывало, – это Шерканер – мой… дальний родственник.  
– Очень дальний, – с готовностью подтвердил тот, к счастью не вдаваясь в детали насчет двоюродных праправнучатых племянниц.  
И крайне вовремя чихнул. Сказывалась обильно висевшая в летнем воздухе пыль.  
– Вот держи, – Мануэль протянул ему безупречно белый носовой платок, и Шерканер, поколебавшись, рискнул смахнуть паутину с носа. – Я так понимаю, вы здесь не случайно?  
Это выражение лица Саманта узнала сразу – у Даны оно было выставлено в настройках по умолчанию.  
– Мы тут… Ну… Мы вас ждали. Чтобы поговорить.  
Она никак не могла решить, как же к нему обращаться. От Шерканера в этих тонких вопросах не было никакого толку. «Ты главное случайно не назови его моим дедушкой, – со вздохом предупредил он, – а то меня оставят без параллельных миров как минимум на неделю».  
– Понимаю, – кивнул Мануэль, хотя Саманта не имела ни малейшего представления, что именно он понимает. – Тогда, возможно, нам будет удобнее внутри? – и он вполне дружелюбно показал на ближайшую дверь кафе.  
– А можно не здесь? – внезапно вмешался Шерканер, оглядываясь на автостоянку. – Иначе к вечеру о нашей встрече будет известно всей Таламаске. А мы не хотим… засветиться.  
– Даже так? – после паузы заметил Мануэль. – Похвальная предусмотрительность.  
Тон тоже был знакомым, даже чересчур. И ничего хорошего потом обычно ждать не приходилось… Дане только дай повод… Но отступать было некуда. Один раз Саманта уже проявила слабость – и чем это кончилось?  
– Здесь есть компьютерный клуб, за углом, – деловито предложил Шерканер, кивая куда-то влево. – И там точно не будет никого из ваших. Проверено.  
Мануэль, помолчав, словно что-то обдумывая, и вдруг улыбнулся.  
– Ну что ж, веди, – просто сказал он. – Ничего не имею против теории заговора.  
В полутемной прохладе клуба Саманта смогла наконец определиться с линией поведения, чему немало способствовал разделявший их стол с клавиатурой. Со стороны их трио смотрелось, наверное, еще страннее, чем она в компании стражей во время того путешествия.  
– У нас мало времени, – сказала Саманта, стараясь не обращать внимания на рев персонажей какой-то игры за соседним компьютером. – Потому что вечером взрослые как обычно натворят глупостей.  
– Вполне вероятно, – пробормотал Мануэль, глядя куда-то поверх ее головы.  
– И я хочу спросить, чтобы… – Саманта запнулась. – Как так вышло, что вы оба обещали защищать меня любой ценой, стояли на смерть, чуть не погибли, а теперь на _его_ стороне? Или это все магия, и вам никогда не было до нас никакого дела?  
Дипломатия не была сильной ее стороной. Шерканер тяжело вздохнул, явно считая миссию сходу проваленной. Он-то предлагал начать издалека, обсудить погоду, мировые новости и пару передач на «Дискавери», потом намекнуть на семейные сложности и наконец перейти к сути.  
Отличный план, что и говорить. Вот только Дану всегда обезоруживала искренность и откровенность. Но темным же этого не объяснишь.  
– Когда-то мы с Фебом сделали выбор, – наконец сказал Мануэль. – Выбор сложный, но, как нам казалось, правильный. Никто из нас не мог предвидеть последствий.  
– Но _он_ же может убить нас! – Саманта сама не заметила, как повысила голос, почти закричав. – Папу, меня, дядю Никки. Вам что, теперь все равно?  
Она не понимала, действительно не понимала этого их предательства. Скажи ей кто, что они _сейчас_ под темным заклятьем, она бы поверила куда охотнее.  
– Нет, – он наклонился к ней, взял за руку, пристально глядя в глаза. – Конечно же, нет. Если в моих силах будет предотвратить грозящую тебе опасность, я это сделаю. Любой ценой. И Феб тоже.  
Дане бы Саманта сейчас поверила. Но Дана и умерла, спасая ее.  
– Мы не думаем, что до этого дойдет, – примирительным тоном сказал Шерканер. – Всегда ведь можно… найти общий язык. Вы же еще в позапрошлом веке писали: «Хотелось бы думать, что идея взаимовыгодного сотрудничества рано или поздно вытеснит нелепые в наш век суеверия».  
– Писал, – помолчав, признал Мануэль, задумчиво глядя на него. – Не знал, правда, что это уже так широко известно…  
– Ну, папа ведь построил на этом «Нуар», – слегка, кажется, даже удивился Шерканер. – На сотрудничестве. Договориться можно со всеми… кроме Комитета бдительности, конечно. «Примером и целью для нас всегда будет являться те мужество и непреклонность, с которыми наши первопроходцы шли от частного взаимопонимания к обогащению противодействующих сторон и постижению истины».  
Мануэль поднял бровь. Саманта тоже оценила пылкость, с которой это было сказано. Хорошо им там живется, в параллельном мире, с таким-то идеализмом.  
– Надеюсь, это написал не я? – на всякий случай уточнил Мануэль. – Мало ли…  
– Дядя Никки, – пожал плечами Шерканер. – В статье по случаю очередной годовщины вашей знаменитой экспедиции… Там еще фотографии были. И с вами, и с…  
– Да, в самом деле, – сказал Мануэль, глядя словно бы сквозь него, – обогащения нам всем теперь не занимать…  
И почему-то в этот момент Саманта вдруг поняла, что на сей раз газеты оказались правы. Все так и было. И почти обиделась задним числом на Дану, скажи та ей раньше, она вполне смогла бы ее понять – как девочка девочку. В конце концов все эти «ах, лучшая ученица», «ах, исключение из всех мыслимых правил», «ах, вы, конечно, стражи, но трогать вас нельзя» таки наводили на определенные размышления… Ну, иногда.  
– Скажи…те им. Всем им, – она вскинула голову, смахнув с ресниц непрошеные слезы. – Дан, ты ведь можешь. Скажи _ему_ , чтобы оставил нас в покое. Тебя-то _он_ всегда слушает. Даже насчет годовых контрольных.  
– «Но не природа Конраду дала вести злодеев, быть орудьем зла; он изменился раньше, чем порок с людьми и небом в бой его вовлек», – внезапно изрек Мануэль и поднялся. – Посмотрим, что тут можно сделать.

***

Садиться Роджер не стал, в отличие от прочих, так, прошелся по кабинету. Остановился у книжных полок.  
Кроуфорд ему почти сочувствовал. Вопросы лояльности вещь на редкость неприятная…  
– По идее вы должны были с меня начать, – бросил он, закладывая руки в карманы. – Нет?  
– По идее тебя вообще не должно тут быть, – назидательно заметил Кроуфорд. – Серьезно, Роджер, это уже чересчур. Такого прокола тебе не забудут. Ладно, версии об инопланетянах и «Море ясности» мы послушали, не мешало бы разбавить их реализмом.  
От истории о принесшем пиццу «человеке с писклявым голосом», которого потом больше никто не видел, Кроуфорд бы сейчас не отказался. Хотя бы развлечения ради. Эксперты наконец ухитрились нащупать хоть что-то, и вопрос затягивания времени стал как никогда актуален.  
– Если вы подозреваете детей, то зря, – Роджер покачал головой. – Их тут не было. Слишком щекотливые вопросы на повестке дня…  
На месте родителей Кроуфорд бы в самом деле задумался. Такой вдохновляющий пример перед глазами, такие страсти.  
– Хорошо, – Хансен поправил манжеты. – Тогда объясните нам, кто такой Стефан. Потому что я лично в глубоком недоумении.  
На самом деле у Кроуфорда была искренне радующая его версия, но такую не станешь излагать вслух.  
Роджер обошел массивный глобус, глубокомысленно глядя под ноги, пнул ботинком одну из ножек стойки. И только потом поднял голову.  
– Сказать вам честно? – он пожал плечами. – Понятия не имею. Каждый раз, когда мне кажется, что в этом деле уже известно все…  
– Без приглашения явился именно он? – прямо спросил Хансен.  
– Вероятно. До этого вечера я о нем не слышал. Заинтересованная третья сторона, так нам сказали. Посредник.  
– Настройщик? – Кроуфорд поднял брови. Это многое бы могло объяснить. Для участия медиатора требуется согласие присутствующих, но с незваного гостя какой спрос.  
За неофициальное посредничество в таком деле можно выбить и покровительство для своего асоциального отпрыска. Одной тайной меньше, Кроуфорд был почти разочарован.  
– Переговоры такого рода могут быть весьма напряженными, – Роджер пожал плечами. – Слышали историю о баранах на мосту? Так что я ждал скандала. А получил неизвестно откуда взявшуюся дыру в крыше.  
Если коллегу действительно разыграли втемную, вечер был еще более забавным, чем стоило предполагать.  
– Вы были в комнате во время инцидента? – уточнил Хансен.  
– Да, – Роджер махнул рукой. – Дело как раз дошло до обсуждения наиболее спорных вопросов… А потом – бах!  
– Это ощущалось как магическое воздействие? – Хансен, конечно, понимал, что сейчас прослушает по второму разу версию Феба, но не мог не спросить.  
– Сложно ответить, – подумав, честно признался Роджер. – Учитывая, что перед этим устроил ваш шеф…  
– Да? – с проснувшимся интересом спросил Хансен.  
Последним, от кого в этой компании можно было ждать неадеквата, и в самом деле был его непосредственный начальник.  
Роджер с виноватой улыбкой снова развел руками.  
– Вы же понимаете, что я не могу вам сказать? – извиняющимся тоном заметил он. 

***

Мало каких событий в своей жизни Роджер ждал с таким интересом, как дивной сегодняшней встречи в полуофициальном формате, но далеко не на нейтральной территории… Первого Трек-кона, может быть. Первого свидания, по удивительному стечению обстоятельств совпавшему с упомянутым Трек-коном. Первого настоящего задания, совсем уж неудивительно никакого отношения к Трек-кону не имевшего…  
Но нынче ожидался настоящий пир духа. Достойное вознаграждение за потраченное на это безумное дело время, порядком расшатанные нервы и не прекращающийся до сих пор шквал эмоций… К последнему, впрочем, у Роджера претензий не было. Жизнь вообще удивительно преобразилась к лучшему с тех пор, как главный объект его напряженных переживаний внезапно из артефакта превратился в человека, возмужал и отложил до лучших времен семейные распри, предсказуемо сохранив всю мощь своего авантюризма, помноженную теперь на совершеннолетие.  
Как бывший куратор дела, вынужденный подбирать неизбежные хвосты, Роджер по идее должен был бы проводить разъяснительные беседы с той из «сторон», которая больше всего в этом нуждалась, но Эйвен рассеяно выдал по телефону что-то вроде: «Да-да, спасибо, Никки написал мне шпаргалку», – после чего таинственным образом перестал брать трубку. Николас при встрече не менее рассеяно бросил: «Я разберусь», – а Мортон неосмотрительно предложил сосредоточить силы на реабилитации пострадавших от магических воздействий.  
Поскольку Мануэль теперь был при нем, а Феб всегда оставался при Мануэле, системная переподготовка – с упором на отдельные современные дисциплины – то и дело происходила в стенах особняка самого Мортона, часто без всяких ограничений по рабочему времени…  
Вообще-то сегодня присутствовать здесь должен был бы распорядитель дуэли, благо Карл Симпсон по-прежнему был жив и здоров, но вечер-то предполагался полуофициальный… Для первой части этого «полу» вполне хватало и наличия бывшего куратора. Как формальной гарантии, что стороны разойдутся мирно. Институт секундантов упразднили еще в прошлом веке, чему Роджер не мог не быть благодарен. Еще пары злопамятных высших он бы не выдержал.  
К половине шестого в доме начало явственно нарастать напряжение… Мануэль с его просто-таки вулканской скоростью обработки информации уже пятнадцать минут отрешенно созерцал одну и ту же страницу Шпенглера, развалившийся у телевизора с чипсами Феб на полном автомате смотрел «Холостяка» вместо привычных «Разрушителей мифов», миссис Беккет с не вычисляемой регулярностью роняла столовые приборы, а Мортон вообще до сих не явился.  
Зная всех действующих лиц не первый год, Роджер прекрасно понимал, что конфронтация, драма с элементами черной комедии и просто цирк неизбежны. Николас уж точно не откажет себе в удовольствии, ни слова не сказав прямо, дать понять, кого и за что считает ответственным. Эйвен неминуемо сорвется, и хорошо бы без особых последствий. Мануэль, не изменяя себе, будет просто демонстрировать уверенность во всех принятых когда-то решениях, вне зависимости от их последствий. А Феб упорно будет пытаться разрядить атмосферу.  
И закончится это все либо битьем коллекционного фарфора, либо очередным заклятьем…  
Вошедшего в комнату хозяина дома глубоко погрузившиеся в себя присутствующие даже не заметили бы, не захлопни сквозняк дверь с грохотом, более уместном при локальном армагеддоне.  
– Боже, Эндрю, это было обязательно? – сдавленно поинтересовался Феб, отплевываясь от вставших поперек горла чипсов. – Мы и так знаем, что вы ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи.  
– Который час? – Мануэль внезапно обнаружил, что держит книгу, и закрыл ее наконец. Бросил вопросительный взгляд на любовь своей жизни. – И какие у нас все-таки планы на вечер?  
– Думаю, статистика тут против тебя, – усмехнулся Феб. – На сколько вы в этот раз отложили сию эпохальную встречу?  
– Боюсь вас разочаровать, но наша договоренность в силе, – рассеяно бросил Мортон, наливая себе остывшего чая. – Николас лично подтвердил мне это сегодня.  
– Вы его пытали? – Феб отключил на телевизоре звук, с любопытством глядя на «шурина». – Наложили заклятье? Предложили подкуп?  
– У вас какое-то превратное представление о моих методах общения, – Мортон усмехнулся, но совершенно беззлобно. – Некоторым вполне хватает неоднократного напоминания о семейном долге.  
Честно говоря, Роджер вообще был до глубины души удивлен, что Николас принял всерьез идею привести своего кузена сюда, в обитель зла, вместо общения через посредников и адвокатов. Гарантии безопасности должны были быть поистине железобетонными…  
– А подарок-то мы купить не успели, – едва ли не разочарованно заметил Феб, вставая.  
– Пришли им на дом, – пожал плечами Мануэль. – Ты же наверняка знаешь адрес. Если еще квартал не отследил в Google Eаrth…  
Дверь в очередной раз распахнулась, явив на пороге миссис Беккет, как всегда в безупречно накрахмаленном фартуке поверх наглухо закрытого платья.  
– Накрывать на шестерых, мистер Эндрю? – поинтересовалась она, бросая строгий взгляд на немедленно спрятавшего чипсы Феба.  
– Да, – кивнул тот. – У нас ведь еще осталось бренди урожая 1927 года?  
Внутренне Роджер был с ним совершенно согласен. Стоило сразу напоить всех присутствующих, причем еще до ужина, и тогда встреча вполне могла стать почти дружеской…  
– Ради такого случая я заказала из владения…  
Звонок у входной двери прозвучал неожиданно громко даже для наполненного предвкушением раннего вечера. Роджер посмотрел на Феба. Тот переглянулся с братом, и все трое дружно бросили взгляд на часы.  
– Досрочно, – весело заметил Феб. – Мне уже нравятся эти ребята…  
Роджер устроился в кресле поудобнее, надеясь, что обзор в ближайшее время ему ничто не закроет. Скучным вечер не будет, это он точно мог гарантировать… Хотя он даже не представлял, чего стоило Николасу с его поистине цицероновской непримиримостью вообще переступить этот порог. Он в самом деле рассчитывает на относительно мирное разрешение конфликта?  
Даже приняв наследство, как боевой маг Эйвен и в подметки не годился противнику, а стало быть, исход сражения был предрешен. То количество силы, которое останется после проигрыша, надолго, если не навсегда уберет семейство Броуди с магической сцены. Но точка будет поставлена. Наконец.  
Возможно, Эйвену стоило сдаться сразу… никто бы не осудил его за проявление здравого смысла.  
– Ну, наконец-то! – голос встречающей гостей миссис Беккет был прекрасно слышен через приоткрытую дверь. – Бойкот, Никки, вещь, конечно, замечательная, но нужно ведь и честь знать…  
– Это был тактический ход, – усмехнулся кто-то, чей голос Роджер не узнал. – Не принимайте на свой счет…  
– А ты-то когда в последний раз заходил, Стеффи? Кстати, где Шерканер?..  
Из троицы вошедших Роджер знал двоих. Как и Феб, судя по вопросительному взгляду, брошенному им на куратора, и Мануэль, в свою очередь повернувшийся к Мортону. Забавно.  
– Добрый вечер, – Николас обвел взглядом присутствующих, на миг задерживаясь на каждом из них. – Мистер Мортон, господин куратор…  
– Отрадно видеть, что вы все же решили почтить нас визитом, Николас, – учтивости в голосе Мортоне было не меньше, чем иронии. – Добрый вечер, Эйвен. Стефан, какой приятный сюрприз. Хотя, зная вас, стоило предположить нечто подобное.  
Роджер просто физически ощущал, как подобрались рядом с ним бывшие стражи, явно ожидая не то вербальной агрессии, не то игнорирования.  
Даже будучи куратором не первый год, он тоже не взялся бы предсказать поведение человека, способного в здравом уме и трезвой памяти заключить договор с Мортоном. То-то совет вечно так лихорадит…  
– И чтобы сразу покончить с формальностями… – Мортон обернулся, – Феб, Мануэль, позвольте вам представить. Официальный нынешний глава вашей семьи, – небрежный кивок в сторону Эйвена, – его советник, заместитель и вдохновитель, – откровенно ироничная полуулыбка, – и… Стефан, вы у нас сегодня кто?  
– Считайте меня консультантом по семейным вопросам, – весело предложил тот, падая на диван. – Давно хотел посмотреть на это со стороны…  
– И советник советника, – с легким вздохом закончил Мортон. – Полагаю, Эммануэль и Феб в представлении не нуждаются?  
– Думаю, жать руки мы пока не будем, – пожал плечами Стефан, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Даже с вашим куратором. Привет, Роджер, кстати, – он перевел задумчивый взгляд с Феба на Роджера и обратно, фыркнул. – Говорил же я Марджори, что это врожденное, а она не верила… Это я о треккерстве, если что.  
– Простите? – Роджер привык считать, что в этом деле для него незнакомых персоналий волей-неволей уже не осталось, но этого конкретного представителя броудивского семейства он определенно видел в первый раз. – Мы с вами знакомы?  
– Стефан у нас проездом, – взгляд Николаса, брошенный на своего «консультанта», вполне подошел бы укротителю на арене. – Ненадолго.  
Тот ухмыльнулся.  
– Ну, не мог же я отпустить вас обоих сюда без присмотра… Кстати, обязан предупредить, – в предсказуемо зеленых глазищах мелькнула едва уловимая искра, – я настройщик, и у нас с ним, – он кивнул на Николаса, – ментальная связь с частичным наложением личностных контуров. Иногда это даже заметно… Так что можете меня не стесняться.  
Роджер оставил на будущее пикантный вопрос, каким образом явно младший член семьи может владеть силой и знают ли совет и Таламаска об этом милом… симбиозе. Некоторые козыри лучше припрятать.  
– Надо же, Эндрю, – протянул Феб, – а вы и не говорили, что все так весело. Я уж начал бояться, что кроме дуэлей за последние лет сто пятьдесят смотреть было не на что. А тут такие страсти…  
– Меня просто недавно усыновили, – успокоил его Стефан. – После того, как в детстве потеряли в роддоме…  
– Стефан, – тон Николаса не оставлял особого простора для толкования.  
– Но я тоже давно хотел посмотреть в глаза человеку, из-за которого мне пришлось уйти из НАСА, – тот безмятежно пропустил все мимо ушей. – Прекрасно выглядите для своего возраста, профессор, – бросил он, смерив Феба оценивающим взглядом. – Ваша очередь доказывать всем, что вы не верблюд. В смысле, что вы – это не вы.  
– НАСА? – переспросил Феб с видом человека, глухой ночью повстречавшего товарища по несчастью на лесной тропинке. – Вы там работали?  
Стефан пожал плечами.  
– Не всем же в этой семье вкалывать на Таламаску, – здраво заметил он.  
– Вы меня успокоили, – весело сказал Феб, оглядываясь на брата. – Я-то думал, так мои гены и пропали в веках. Как-то несправедливо со стороны наследственности…  
– Для полноты картины нам не хватает только правнука, на которого свалилась бы гениальность Аллена, – подвел черту Мануэль. – Так, справедливости ради.  
Стефан и Николас переглянулись, синхронно улыбнулись.  
– Да, – задумчиво бросил Стефан, – с правнуками тут как-то не сложилось…  
– Но если вы не втянуты в это дело, – Феб кивнул в сторону Мортона, – почему сейчас на «другой стороне»?  
– У вас численный перевес, – Стефан обвел взглядом обоих стражей, Роджера и хозяина дома. – Кому-то же нужно играть за вторую команду.  
Далеко идущие выводы из этого он дал им возможность делать самостоятельно. 

***

– Интересно, на какой версии вы остановились, – сказал Хансен, отворачиваясь от окна пострадавшей гостиной. Опрашивать свидетелей, пока они не разберутся друг с другом, очевидным образом не имело смысла. Глядишь, еще пару комнат разнесут, а официальные лица уже здесь. Удобно. – И кто из нас в итоге окажется прав. Пока что выходит, что никто из них не мог этого сделать ни вместе, ни поодиночке, ни магическим, ни иным образом. Напрашивается вариант мистификации…  
– Выпилили дыру, – подхватил Кроуфорд, – развели костер на паркете, и рассчитали траекторию приземления спутника просто, чтобы подарить детишкам праздник.  
И все-таки, почему нет пострадавших? Судя по набросанному Роджером плану, ближе всех к центральному месту действия находился несравненный шеф Хансена, которого даже не задело. Не иммунитет же у него к магии, в самом деле…  
– Или чтобы гарантированно заполучить на дом агентов, – задумчиво бросил Хансен, – пожарных и скорую помощь… Шутки шутками, а задача чем дальше, тем любопытнее. От них мы ничего не добьемся, – он кивнул в сторону двери, за которой остались все еще не проявляющие никакого желания содействовать свидетели.  
– Вполне вероятно, – со вздохом согласился Кроуфорд, прислоняясь к стене между очередными портретами. – А вы ждали чего-то другого? Я вообще удивлен, что вы все еще здесь, раз уж вашему шефу ничего не угрожает и нечего инкриминировать.  
– Ну, случаи обвинения в пособничестве действительно не так уж нередки… и вы это знаете.  
– Думаете, это заговор магических сил против руководства Таламаски?  
– Почему бы и нет?  
Что ж, определенная логика в этом была. Им всем давно требовалась та самая «третья сторона», хотя бы для избегания неизбежных обвинений в провокациях. Загадочные случаи исчезновения особо настойчивых сотрудников Таламаски, как и мистические помешательства, уходы из жизни или потери памяти в прошлые века были просто-таки бичом Ордена. С другой стороны, озвученное подозрение в соучастии тоже бомба замедленного действия. Совет всегда сможет сослаться на неблагонадежность агента…  
Только для разыгрывания такой комбинации совет выбрал бы место попроще.  
– Вы прекрасно знаете, – мягко заметил Хансен, – что Ордену не нравится мысль, что одного из руководителей высшего звена так подставляют. Особенно сейчас, когда у моего шефа больше нет неприкосновенности члена совета. Его опыт и связи для нас слишком ценны. Мы не можем позволить себе такую потерю.  
Романтические откровения иконы и так ощутимо подпортили Таламаске репутацию неподкупных блюстителей безопасности человечества от магического произвола, еще один скандал был бы им сейчас как нельзя некстати. Да грохни Николас половину тут присутствующих лично, Орден будет стоять до последнего. Честь мундира, что с них взять.  
Телефон разразился ликующей победной мелодией, и Кроуфорд поспешно отошел на другой конец комнаты. Наконец-то.  
Судя по тому, что первым позвонили все же ему, их эксперты таки выиграли эту гонку. Доказав, что негоже чистым теоретикам тягаться с наделенными силой практиками. Формулы формулами, но магическую интуицию еще никто не отменял…  
– Вас можно поздравить? – с оттенком разочарования уточнил Хансен, не спеша признавать сегодняшнее поражение своих.  
– Нет, – кисло отозвался Кроуфорд, пряча телефон в карман. – Они нашли кого-то со стороны. Точнее их нашли. Независимое мнение и все такое.  
Ну, по крайней мере Кроуфорд надеялся, что это кто-то способен будет создать нужное впечатление. Так, чтобы «напарник» с чистой совестью отразил в отчете полную непричастность высших магических сил ко всей этой неразберихе.  
– Независимое? Когда в деле могут быть замешаны «моряки»? Ну-ну, – Хансен усмехнулся. – Военные? Мискатоник?..  
– Третья сторона, – Кроуфорд пожал плечами. – Люди в черном, надо полагать. Они не уточняли.  
Ему самому не терпелось посмотреть на самоубийцу, способного вот так подставиться. Если, конечно, это не кто-то из недругов хозяина дома… Старые счеты можно сводить по-разному.  
– Сторона, не имеющая интереса в таком деле, – нечто мифическое, – в тон его мыслям заметил Хансен. – А независимый эксперт, способный оценить результаты работы «моряков» и не работающий на них, – кандидат на выбывание. Профессиональное.  
– Нам еще нужно получить формальное согласие всех присутствующих магов, – Кроуфорд закатил глаза. – Создать, так сказать, почву для дальнейшего сотрудничества. Супергерои у нас люди занятые, им аудиторию уже готовой подавай…  
Компания выслушала их в уже привычном единодушном молчании. Такими темпами здесь скоро зародится коллективный разум. Если еще не.  
– Учитывая, что уже… третий час ночи, – хозяин дома бросил демонстративный взгляд на часы, – меня удивляет, что результаты получены только сейчас. Я более чем за. Эйвен?  
– Давайте наконец закончим, – тот махнул рукой.  
– Стефан?  
– Третий акт? – фыркнул он. – Конечно, вперед.  
– Думаю, согласие моей экономки вам не требуется. Если, конечно, вы не подозреваете ее.  
– Пока что к тому нет оснований, – сухо отозвался Хансен. – Нам понадобится несколько минут, чтобы связаться с руководством.  
Кроуфорд пожал плечами и пошел звонить начальству, и без того весьма обеспокоенному падением спутника, возможным применением экспериментальных заклинаний и участившимися звонками о миграции боевых роботов и динозавров…

***

В последний раз столь напряженная атмосфера царила за столом еще во время памятного обеда у Аллена, на который старший брат пригласил их с Фебом «обсудить ход событий». У него ведь было время до утра, до начала следующего этапа дуэли.  
Финальная сцена в кабинете, после которой сто пятьдесят лет как резинкой стерли, стала достойным завершением того вечера.  
Далекие правнуки брата были сегодня столь же немногословны и погружены в себя, как и он сам.  
Со своего места Мануэлю прекрасно был виден Стефан в профиль и Николас с Эйвеном анфас. Стефан явно не страдал отсутствием аппетита и не разделял предубеждений о вкушении пищи под вражеским кровом, рассеяно подкладывая то себе, то Николасу. За весь обед они так и не попробовали одно и то же блюдо, хотя Стефан, когда Феб предложил ему лимонад, махнул на бокал Николаса, заметив: «Кислятина». Мануэлю уже встречались люди, сработавшиеся за годы так, что уже просто этого не замечали. Они с Фебом когда-то были в их числе. В детстве каждый из них мог проделать тот же фокус, в любой момент точно зная, что чувствует другой. С отъездом из дома и разлукой это прошло. Настройщикам же, видимо, возраст не указ.  
Сидевший между ними Эйвен вообще почти не поднимал глаз и совершенно точно не притронулся к еде.  
Никто, конечно, не говорил за обедом о делах, и разговор был практически беспредметен, пока собеседники отбивали подачу как в пинг-понге.  
Николас сдержанно похвалил статью кого-то из коллег, Эндрю с ним не согласился, заскучавший Роджер заметил, что будущее магии не за разработками древних, а исключительно за «моряками», на что Стефан внезапно посоветовал ему попытать счастья в зоне 51…  
И все это под аккомпанемент постоянного прицельного обмена взглядами всех со всеми. Напряжение можно было резать ножом.  
Когда наконец гости поднялись, чтобы выпить кофе в гостиной, Мануэль не без удивления обнаружил, что прошло два часа.  
– Прошу прощения, – обогнув дорвавшегося до мобильного телефона Стефана, он остановился рядом с Николасом. – Могу я поговорить с вами? Наедине.  
– Сейчас? – после паузы отозвался тот, выразительно глядя в спину своего кузена, уже переступившего порог.  
– Именно, – кивнул Мануэль. – И вы, и я знаем, чем все это закончится. Наше присутствие роли уже не играет.  
Стефан, последний из всей компании, задержался у самого выхода, вопросительно оглянувшись на Николаса, и тот как-то рассеяно махнул ему рукой. Стефан демонстративно возвел глаза к потолку и скрылся за дверью.  
– Тем более, – спокойно продолжил Мануэль, – что нам есть на кого положиться.  
– Меня крайне обнадеживает ваша уверенность, – пробормотал Николас, вставая.  
Пошарив на каминной полке, он вытащил откуда-то початую пачку сигарет. Прикурил.  
– Первая затяжка за последние лет десять, – задумчиво сказал он. – Только не говорите миссис Беккет. Не возражаете?  
– Нисколько. Я привык.  
После той экспедиции Мануэль питал слабость к горьковатому запаху дыма, за столько лет оставшемуся почти неизменным.  
– Зря, – Николас покачал головой. – Или вас еще не просветили об опасностях пассивного курения?  
– Как и о многих других, – согласился Мануэль. Почти улыбнулся. – Например, о том, что внешнее сходство с вами сулит немало проблем. Оказывается, у половины совета к вам личные счеты. А несколько не последних темных вообще спят и видят, как бы лишить Таламаску ваших бесценных услуг.  
– Ну, – Николас на ощупь нашел пепельницу, – я всего лишь следовал вашим заветам. Смело идти туда, куда… и не оглядываться. Считайте это версией 2.0.  
– Да, – согласился Мануэль, – именно так я и думал…  
За последние месяцы он успел притерпеться к этой бесконечной путанице. Сбивались все. Извинялись, переспрашивали и снова сбивались. Даже Тайша, даже миссис Беккет. Что уж говорить обо всех остальных. Кроме Феба и Эндрю. Только они всегда узнавали в нем его самого.  
– Итак, у вас есть гарантии, что Эйвен уйдет отсюда живым, – Николас кивнул на закрытую дверь.  
– Так же, как и у вас, – теперь Мануэль улыбался уже неприкрыто. – Иначе вы бы просто его сюда не пустили. Но я обещал Саманте сделать все возможное, а две гарантии лучше, чем одна.  
– Вы ее видели? – переспросил Николас насторожено. – Когда?  
– Ее и вашего юного последователя. Сегодня. Через пару лет из них выйдут отменные дипломаты. Если так и будут работать в паре.  
– Уже договорились? – Николас поднял брови. – Это семейное… Да, в такой день детей не отвлечешь даже Палеонтологическим музеем. Они, как и все мы, просто устали ждать.  
– Вы можете мне не верить, но в этом я на вашей стороне. Как бы ни развивались события дальше, их это коснуться не должно.  
– Ну почему же, я верю, – Николас усмехнулся. – Демонизировать вас я бросил много лет назад.  
– Из-за Эммы?  
Об этой высокой и чистой дружбе Мануэлю не рассказал только ленивый. Плечом к плечу против всего мира… Это было красиво. Пожалуй, не менее красиво, чем роман длиной в полтора столетия. Тем обиднее было, что ему ничего не досталось: ни преданности, ни нежности, ни героизма. Только ответственность.  
Так что конверт, подписанный знакомым именем, показался ему добрым знаком. Но там не нашлось ничего, кроме безликого ключа от арендованного склада и адреса. Даже пары формальных фраз. Это… задевало.  
Склад оказался бронированным хранилищем, надежно защищенным как от воров, так и от магов, а охранник смерил его уже привычным узнающим взглядом.  
Ровные стопки документов выстроились вдоль стен, явно разложенные по хронологии, а то и по тематике. Мануэль усмехнулся. Кем бы он ни был последние годы, скрупулезность осталась при нем. Феб удавился бы, но не взялся поддерживать хоть какой-то порядок.  
Следующие несколько дней Мануэль был фактически потерян для общества…  
Так что теперь он знал – хотя и чисто в теории – о том, как за годы их общения Николас вырос в того, в кого вырос. Эмма немало приложила к этому руку.  
– Отчасти, – правнучатый племянник отвел с лица упавшую рыжую прядь. – Но в основном из-за Стефана. Он умеет провоцировать пересмотр своих убеждений.  
– В самом деле? – на возможного союзника Стефан не походил даже при известном напряжении воображения. – Стоит поблагодарить при случае… Вы ведь не скажете, кто он на самом деле такой? Если даже наш вовлеченный куратор не в курсе.  
Эмма не обошла бы вниманием такую персоналию, у нее были досье на всех. Стало быть, у лучшего друга были от нее существенные тайны.  
– Моя темная половина, – Николас усмехнулся. – Стефан всегда был слишком занят – личной жизнью и совсем немного Первой межзвездной. Тут не до публичности.  
– Я рад, что у вас такое… единодушие, – Мануэль скрестил руки на груди, внимательно глядя на собеседника. – Наши отношения с Алленом определенно заставляли желать лучшего.  
– Да, – как-то рассеяно согласился Николас, бросив окурок в камин. – Мне вы можете этого не рассказывать.  
– Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что мне жаль, – Мануэль чуть наклонился вперед. – И если бы я мог...  
– Вы и сражались, – Николас вновь пожал плечами. – Годами. В конце концов вы за них умерли, такое не забывается. И как глава семьи я бесконечно вам благодарен.  
Мануэль помолчал.  
– Признаться, я ждал другого, – наконец сказал он. – От вас, во всяком случае.  
– Например? – Николас поднял голову. – На правах условно старшего прочесть вам лекцию о последствиях связей с некромантами? Так, думаю, Аллен справился с этим куда лучше меня. И то недооценил весь размах... Или предлагаете жестоко вам отомстить за ваш романтизм? Так я же не Эндрю, чтобы лелеять зловещие планы столько лет. Тут любой выдохнется.  
Примерно это Мануэль себе и представлял. Тридцать лет вариться во всей этой каше – и не найти и слова упрека? О Николасе говорили всякое, но попустительства за ним не водилось. Как и излишней склонности к всепрощению.  
– Возможно, – помолчав, согласился Мануэль. – Это было бы вполне естественно. Тогда я мог бы попробовать вам объяснить…  
– Не стоит. Я и так прекрасно понимаю, – в синих глазах стыла задумчивая отрешенность. – Как-никак я же ваш биограф. Мне пришлось научиться смотреть на мир вашими глазами.  
Это было… неприятно. Становясь классиком – теряешь приватность, к этому уже можно было привыкнуть. Но к мысли о чьей-то реконструкции твоего сознания… Мануэль подавил порыв отодвинуться.  
– Сейчас много пишут о взаимосвязи тьмы и эротики. О страстях, таящихся в ночи. Подавленных желаниях. И они правы. Где еще искать отдохновения от себя, как не во тьме?.. Только это все не о вас. Вам никогда не нужна была сублимация, или самооправдания, или толчок извне. Вы и так прекрасно все знали о себе. А что вам было нужно, так это вызов. Морали, обществу, коллегам. Этакий социальный фронтир. И вы, бесспорно, нашли лучшую точку приложения силы. Чего вы не ожидали, так это настоящих эмоций от всего этого шоу. А когда втянулись, было уже поздно. Тут бы вам и расслабиться, получая от жизни нежданное удовольствие, но запущенный вами процесс оказался необратим. Аллен встал на дыбы и пошло. Успокоить его не смог даже Феб.  
Мануэль молчал.  
– Хотя, надо отдать вам, должное, успеха вы добились. А сопутствующие потери во вселенском масштабе уже не так важны. Для приверженца прогресса, во всяком случае.  
– Я предпочел увидеть в тьме человека, – вполголоса сказал наконец Мануэль.  
– Бывает, – Николас оторвался от камина. – «Та страсть была все та ж, всегда и вновь, и если есть любовь – то вот любовь». И не слушайте Стефана, когда он начнет рассказывать вам о проективных идентификациях.  
– Я вас раздражаю? – вдруг спросил Мануэль. – Судя по вашим работам, вы крайне меня не любили.  
– Терпеть не мог, – почти весело согласился Николас. – Особенно лет в двадцать пять. Вас в моей жизни было слишком много.  
Если миссис Беккет и тогда вела себя так же, Мануэль вполне мог его понять… Николас развернулся и пошел к двери, явно считая разговор оконченным.  
– Я хотел поблагодарить вас, – уже в спину ему сказал Мануэль. – За архив Эммы. Это было… познавательно. Хоть и отрезвляюще.  
– Я просто выполнил обещание, – Николас на миг оглянулся. – А что делать с этим дальше, решать вам.  
– Да, – Мануэль встал. – Я решаю. Думаю, когда-нибудь я смогу ему это простить. Ведь вы же простили. 

***

– Ваши дали согласие как-то на удивление быстро, – миролюбиво заметил Кроуфорд, прокручивая в голове план дальнейшей беседы с оставшимися в библиотеке свидетелями.  
Избежать их присутствия во время озвучивания выводов «сверху» едва ли удастся. Любым другим фигурантам можно было бы озвучить версию о практике привлечения независимых экспертов, которая начала вводиться в оборот совсем недавно и от которой до сих пор в каждом конкретном случае стоит ждать осложнений et cetera, et cetera. С этими такое, увы, не пройдет.  
– Насколько я понимаю, полномочия вашей третьей стороны ими не оспариваются, – пожал плечами Хансен. – Интересно…  
Положа руку на сердце, Кроуфорд был с «напарником» вполне солидарен. Специалистов, не связанных с какой-либо организацией, попросту не существует. Магический круг сам по себе довольно тесен, а уж в такой экспериментальной сфере…  
Ему искренне хотелось полюбоваться на этих неподкупных героев. Даже в режиме анонимности. Интересно, таким выдают балахон с капюшоном? Или ограничиваются стиранием памяти всем окружающим?  
– У вас режим секретности, я понимаю, – Хансен позволил себе быструю улыбку, сегодня эти слова им уже набили оскомину, – но, думаю, это действительно не наш с вами уровень допуска. Иначе мы имели бы с ними дело в каждом спорном случае…  
Начальство с этим ожидаемо темнило. Вот скажи сейчас, например, этот самый эксперт, что присутствующие собирались воззвать к первородной тьме, а вместо этого случайно вызвали Стефана, кто рискнет сие опровергать? Кроуфорд бы не стал.  
– Мне обещали визит в течение… двадцати минут, – Хансен кивнул. – Давайте осчастливим наших добровольных помощников.  
Компания, как ни странно, отнеслась к очередной задержке почти равнодушно. Достань они сейчас Alias, Кроуфорд бы уже не удивился. С этих станется.  
Принесшая чай экономка показалась ему посланником небес. Чашка после всестороннего изучения признана была вполне безопасной.  
– Можно я пока посплю? – упав на диванчик, спросил Стефан у обоих агентов сразу. – Или все обязательно должны быть в сознании?  
– Я тоже, – неожиданно поддержал его Эйвен, демонстративно закрывая глаза. – Разбудите меня, если что.  
Феб уткнулся в планшет, забросив ноги на ручку кресла, Мануэль сосредоточенно пил чай, глядя куда-то в темнеющие за окном кусты.  
Хансен с непроницаемым видом что-то высказывал шефу вполголоса, видимо, передавая инструкции сверху. Ну, если эксперты обнаружили использование тут чего-то вроде направленного выброса высокотемпературной плазмы, членам Таламаски нечего бояться за свою жизнь, свободу и репутацию. Их никто не заподозрит в столь изощренном коварстве.  
Чувство, что ночь давно уже перевалила за середину, стало вдруг весьма явственным. Успеть бы до петухов…  
Три резких удара в дверь всех буквально подбросили. Кроуфорд мог бы поклясться, что до того не слышал ни звука. Людям в черном, видимо, ночная стража не страшна, ходят как к себе домой…  
Кто бы за ними ни стоял, уверенности в себе ему было не занимать. Высшие убивали и за меньшее. Намного меньшее. Тех, кому вообще посчастливилось умереть.  
Понятно было только, что это не «Море ясности» – при всей их наглости коллеги всегда тонко чувствовали грань допустимого – и не Мискатоник – магов туда не принимали из принципа. Разве что в качестве экспонатов. Ходили слухи об особой группе при совете с неизмеримо широкими полномочиями, но до сих пор Кроуфорд склонен был считать это городской легендой.  
– Я открою? – Кроуфорд повернулся к хозяину дома. – Если позволите.  
И, дождавшись легкого ироничного кивка, вышел в холл, по пятам преследуемый Хансеном. 

От представителя «третьей силы» можно было ждать чего угодно – наличия рогов, копыт и щупалец, искусственного интеллекта, полномочий папского легата, диплома «беспристрастного свидетеля», Мискатоника и «Моря ясности» одновременно.  
Но парень в дверях не озаботился даже найти приличный костюм. Или хотя бы темные очки. Мятые джинсы, футболка, кроссовки с небрежно завязанными шнурками… Кроуфорд понял, что недооценил способность феноменов к мимикрии под повседневность. Не знай он заранее, что имеет дело с магом, принял бы его за кого-то из профессуры Мискатоника, благо один ее типичный представитель в комнате уже был. Кроуфорд никогда не слышал о возможности полностью гасить магическую ауру, даже разговоров о чем-то подобном, однако вот она – идеальная маскировка. Следующая ступень политкорректности и отличное прикрытие.  
– Ночи доброй, – любезно заметил Хансен, без малейших колебаний протягивая эксперту руку. – Вы крайне вовремя. Как вас называть?

***

– Итак, – Мортон плеснул себе в бокал столь высоко ценимого отдельными гостями бренди и почти улыбнулся решительно насупленному Эйвену. – Прошу. Высказывайтесь.  
Тот ответил на редкость пылким яростным взглядом, мало изменившимся с той июньской ночи тридцать лет назад. Искренний страх и столь же беспримесное искреннее возмущение. Вряд ли сам Эйвен подозревал, что в этой комбинации и была его изюминка, тот неповторимый шарм, который отличал его от остальных.  
Хотя, конечно, каждый из них был памятен по-своему. Горькой ненавистью, пропитавшей осенний воздух. Вдохновенным отчаянием. Безнадежной влюбленностью. Но каждый раз – страстью. Без этого не обходился ни один. Страсть была прописана у них в генах в придачу к пламени волос.  
Последние месяцы сделали то, чего не смогли добиться все прошедшие годы, – Эйвен повзрослел. Это было забавно. Детская бравада, переходящая в настоящее сопротивление, вещь всегда увлекательная. Жаль, далеко не каждый Броуди оказался способен переступить черту.  
– В прошлую нашу беседу, – начал Эйвен, стоя спиной к оставшейся части компании и с легкостью ее игнорируя, – вы дали понять, что времени у меня особо нет.  
– Мне кажется, мистер Броуди, я и без того уделил вашей семье достаточно внимания. И у меня несколько иные планы на ближайшие годы. Отдайте мне долг – и мы в расчете.  
– Когда? – прямо спросил Эйвен, в карманах сжимая руки в кулаки. – И как?  
В глазах плескалась отчаянная решимость. Не лучший стимул для личностного развития, но в отсутствие других вариантов…  
– Ну, смею надеяться, вы еще помните, что собой представляет магическая дуэль. Что же до когда…  
– Вы меня убьете? – едва ли Эйвен заметил, как возросло напряжение у него за спиной. Феб машинально сделал шаг вперед, прежде чем Роджер Темплтон удержал его за плечо. Страж или нет, это в нем было всегда. Преданность другим в ущерб себе. Комплекс спасителя. В семье Броуди такие стремления обычно не вознаграждаются. – Я должен знать, чтобы продумать дальнейшие действия.  
– Мне не нужна ваша жизнь, Эйвен, – Мортон пожал плечами. – Как не нужна была и жизнь Аллена. Хотя вы вправе мне не верить.  
– И если я проиграю?..  
– «Если»? Останетесь тем, кем были последние тридцать лет. Ваша сила достаточная компенсация за мое беспокойство.  
Неудивительно, что Николас демонстративно самоустранился. Ему расклад был понятен еще в момент заключения договора – Броуди выживут, но лишь ценой утраты магии. Он посчитал это приемлемым, но Эйвен должен был решать сам. Даже если они оба еще тогда знали, каким будет это решение. Эйвен был каким угодно – наивным, невротичным, неискушенным, но любви ему было не занимать. Благополучие близких – слишком веский стимул даже для невротика.  
Потому Николас вполне мог позволить себе отсутствие в этот момент. Он свою роль в этой пьесе блестяще доиграл до конца.  
– Никаких претензий? – уточнил Эйвен, чуть наклонившись вперед. Глаза у него блестели. – И никаких контактов?  
– Боюсь, тут вы уже просите невозможного, – Мортон пожал плечами. – Как-никак у нас с вами столько… общих знакомых. Или вы боитесь, что семейные ужины станут традицией?  
– Если вы… заберете себе их, – Эйвен махнул рукой в сторону Феба и Роджера, – на этом мы можем и закончить. Едва ли нас можно назвать семьей, верно?  
Широкая ухмылка Стефана была видна даже с другого конца комнаты. Следующей оригинальной идеей, видимо, должен стать подлог документов. Переписывание истории. Стефан столь явно получал от этого диалога удовольствие, что впору было усомниться, что он действительно светлый. Зазеркальный «зять» оказался единственным Броуди, которого искренне забавляли все эти перипетии. Возможно, потому, что ему всегда хватало своих.  
– Не думаю, что вам это удастся в полной мере, мистер Броуди. Вернее, именно вам, вероятно, и удастся, но вашему кузену…  
Эйвен моргнул.  
– Вы случайно не забыли, что он все еще глава Таламаски Колорадо?  
Эйвен снова моргнул.  
– Представьте это себе в виде развода, – Мортон поставил бокал. – Вам ведь не впервой. Вооруженный нейтралитет и дипломатические переговоры сторон. И никаких семейных обедов, я вам обещаю.  
Феб, разумеется, будет не согласен. Он уже явно был не согласен. Прирожденный миротворец, каким-то чудом всегда оказывающий в центре чужой вражды. На той стороне от стремлений наводить мосты его излечило только вычеркивание из семейных анналов. Правда, не до конца. Одно письмо старшего брата – и пятьдесят лет отчуждения канули в Лету. Для Феба Броуди никогда не было ничего невозможного. И если один из них смог совместить в своей семье чернокнижника-прогрессиста и светлого моралиста, второй непременно возьмется за ту же задачу. Почти ту же. Даже экспедиция к Альфе Центавра не помешает.  
Николас может спать спокойно. Так далеко в своих мечтах не заходил даже он. Даже после визита на ту сторону. Даже после всех этих лет. Николас умел быть предубежденным.  
– Принимается, – согласился Эйвен без тени былой неуверенности.  
Возможно, им все время нужен был кто-то вроде него. Кто-то, способный смириться и со страхом, и с неизбежностью поражения. Кто-то не привыкший быть магом. Членом совета. Опорой светлой стороны. Аллену это явно было не дано.  
– Теперь насчет «когда». Раз уж вы приняли наследство, закон в какой-то мере на вашей стороне, и я не могу решить проблему с вами завтра. Вы должны быть хоть как-то готовы.  
– Да? – с явным недоверием переспросил Эйвен. – В прошлый раз вы у меня сертификата об окончании магических курсов не спрашивали.  
– Ну, стражей у вас больше нет, насколько я знаю. Минимальный срок на подготовку – год. Постарайтесь его не затягивать.  
Дверь в столовую наконец распахнулась, и на пороге показались Николас с Мануэлем – взбудораженные, но умиротворенные. Беседа явно пошла им на пользу. «Семейные встречи», конечно, забавны лишь в первый раз, но не отказываться же от посещения оперы в привычной компании. Аллен мог себе позволить разбрасываться членами семьи, но не все так расточительны. Близких нужно держать при себе, особенно если они считают себя твоими врагами, и вражда к тому же подошла к концу.  
– Потому что, Эйвен, если вы вдруг решите отложить воплощение своего беспримерного по храбрости решения, – Мортон усмехнулся, – я могу в любой момент благополучно скончаться, и тогда вашим противником станет ваш кузен. Заманчивая перспектива, не так ли?  
Николас подавился только что налитым бренди.  
– Что?.. – с трудом выговорил он.  
Мортон повернулся и успел поймать едва заметную улыбку Мануэля. Конечно, он должен был понять. Он всегда угадывал все с полуслова. «Я не Мерседес, – сказал ему Мануэль днем, остановившись у его рабочего стола в здании совета, – и ты не Эдмон Дантес. Потому я не стану просить. О таком не просят. Я просто уйду. Так что я надеюсь, у тебя есть решение». Ты поймешь, просто сказал ему Мортон – и он действительно понял.  
В конце концов, это было очевидно.

***

– Думаю, – рассеяно отозвался эксперт, – сойдет и «Механик».  
И двинулся вперед по полутемному коридору. Кроуфорд и Хансен переглянулись у него за спиной. Это как «Чистильщик» в «Никите» Бессона, или что? Быстренько уложит всех свидетелей в ванну с кислотой, а прочим сотрет память и напоследок сожжет дом?  
В таком деле всего можно ждать…  
– Не могу сказать, господа, что вечер добрый, – между тем продолжил эксперт, не оборачиваясь, – потому буду предельно краток.  
И в этот момент Кроуфорд со всей определенностью понял, что перед ним темный. И дай боже, чтобы не высший, иначе им точно всем конец. Этой породе совершенно чужды компромиссы… Хотя незнакомый высший само по себе нонсенс – не так уж их много, и по долгу службы каждый агент 13-го отдела знает их если не лично, то хотя бы в лицо. Не выращивают же они там магов в колбах в самом деле.  
– Здесь была использована разработка, являющаяся нашей интеллектуальной собственностью. Потому я уполномочен проследить за ликвидацией последствий, предотвращением возможного повторения и наказанием виновных.  
– Нашей? – хмуро повторил Хансен, которому происходящее явно нравилось не больше, чем «напарнику».  
И вот теперь самое время для реплики: «Расскажу – придется вас убить». Кроуфорд чуть слышно хмыкнул. Прислали, понимаешь, Капитана Америка в роли Терминатора. И в окно прыгать как-то поздно…  
Но эксперт ответил, не задумываясь.  
– Да, «Нуара».  
Кроуфорд отстал на полшага, пережидая внезапную тошноту. Он понял.  
Это было что-то посерьезнее легенд о ниндзя на службе совета. Лет десять, а то и больше, упорно ходили слухи об организации, по сравнению с которой «Море ясности» – китайская подделка рядом с айфоном. Коллеги – всегда шепотом и только в людных местах – делились наблюдениями, что за спиной у законных властей существует неизвестная сила, действующая наперекор всем неписанным правилам, вековым договоренностям, даже законам физики. Сколько раз в самых разнообразных случаях, будь то таинственные исчезновения, неизвестные науке девайсы или мистические артефакты, агенты 13-го отдела ощущали присутствие этой силы или обнаруживали ее следы и в тех еще не распутанных делах, к расследованию которых были привлечены. В течение нескольких лет многие пытались – или говорили, что пытались – прорваться сквозь скрывавшую ее завесу.  
Подробностей, разумеется, в разговоре все избегали. Но каким-то образом все были уверены в двух вещах – названии, само по себе довольно зловещем, и в том, что возглавляет ее сумрачный гений, сидящий неподвижно, словно паук в центре своей паутины.  
Да, его агенты вполне годились на роль людей в черном.  
Дверь библиотеки распахнулась с необъяснимой беззвучностью.  
– Мое почтение, господа, – тоном весьма далеким от светской любезности бросил эксперт, входя. – Будете настаивать на самопроизвольном формировании инфернального выброса?  
Кроуфорд закрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с подкравшейся вновь дурнотой. И напомнить себе, что беспокоиться не о чем. Да, в комнате две смертельно опасных силы. Но в этот момент они вовсе не враждебны… вовсе. С глубоким вдохом он заставил себя вернуться к реальности, приглушив внутреннюю систему безопасности.  
– А то что? – тоном, полным искреннего любопытства, поинтересовался Стефан.  
И Кроуфорд от души понадеялся, что Николас и в этот раз догадается наступить ему на ногу. Не хватало только спровоцировать сейчас конфликт… Ждать же благоразумия от Стефана смысла точно не имело.  
– Хороший вопрос, – вместо этого заметил наиболее трезвомыслящий член семьи, – не могли бы вы конкретизировать?  
Эксперт смерил их обоих долгим оценивающим взглядом, не сулившим вопрошающим ничего особо приятного в ближайшем будущем.  
Но хлынувший во все стороны поток обжигающей тьмы действительно стал для Кроуфорда сюрпризом. Взмыли в воздух незакрепленные надежно предметы, где-то за стеной со звоном осыпалось и без того треснувшее окно. Кроуфорд почувствовал, как у него в буквальном смысле встают дыбом мгновенно наэлектризовавшиеся волосы. Ему стоило немалых трудов устоять на ногах перед этой приливной волной.  
Пятый уровень, не меньше. Вот теперь сейсмографы точно взбесились…  
– Прошу прощения, – спокойно сказал эксперт, – мне нужно было закрыть периметр. Во избежание утечки информации. Так, от вас, мистер Броуди, я жду докладную… обстоятельную, как это принято в Таламаске. А вот с вами, доктор Броуди, боюсь, придется провести разъяснительную беседу. Часа так на три. Чтоб запомнилось.  
Магические поля наконец стабилизировались, и Кроуфорд не без злорадства заметил синюшную бледность на лицах всех без исключения магов в этой комнате. Мирный контакт в действующем состоянии тоже, знаете ли, не без побочных эффектов…  
Что-то во всем этом было не так, но он никак не мог сообразить, что именно.  
– Феб, Эммануэль, рад видеть, что вы не пострадали, – эксперт сдвинул светлые брови, и Феб развел руками, всем видом демонстрируя глубочайшее сожаление о непричастности к главным событиям вечера. – «Нуар» приносит искренние извинения за доставленные вам неудобства. Хотя отсутствие «одержимости» явно позитивно сказывается на вашем благоразумии…  
Интересно, он в самом деле различает их всех с первого взгляда или так, бьет наугад? Впрочем, людей, способных стащить сверхсекретную магическую (?) разработку, чтобы использовать ее на семейной встрече, стоит знать в лицо и поименно.  
– «Нуар», значит? – задумчиво переспросил Эммануэль. Похоже, в этой комнате любой, даже пришельцы из XIX века, своей осведомленностью даст фору и Таламаске, и «Морю ясности» вкупе с 13-м отделом. Однако. – Вы на него работаете?  
– Спорный вопрос, – эксперт пожал плечами. – Некоторые до сих пор считают, что он на меня… В любом случае у нас с вами проблема.  
Это точно, с потрясающей четкостью вдруг понял Кроуфорд. Сегодняшняя компания встала поперек дороги не одному человеку, а огромной организации, мощь которой даже агент 13-го отдела не в состоянии постигнуть. Им всем стоило отойти в сторону, пока их не растоптали.  
– И что вы предлагаете? – за всех спросил Эммануэль, с интересом глядя на него. – Подписку о неразглашении? Стирание памяти? Нейрокоррекцию?  
А все-таки культурное отставание налицо. Если бессрочное заключение в тюрьме особого режима или бетонная ванна ему в голову не пришли…  
– Ментальные щиты меня вполне устроят, спасибо, – эксперт скрестил руки на груди. – Лезть в вашу память я бы не рискнул. При всем моем уважении к Аллену Броуди – последствия могут быть непредсказуемы.  
Репутация Аллена в последние месяцы заиграла новыми красками, так что признаваться в симпатиях сейчас рискнул бы не каждый. Гениальности у него, конечно, не отнять, но политкорректность – страшная сила. Хотя, может, у них там в «Нуаре» сплошь традиционалисты, адепты «здоровой семьи» со всеми вытекающими. Эти нынче от Аллена еще даже в большем восторге, чем раньше.  
– Вам потребуется наше согласие, – неожиданно вступил Хансен, – а я его дам лишь при условии озвучивания, что же именно здесь произошло. Щиты не помешают мне засвидетельствовать случайность и… приватный характер всего случившегося.  
Кроуфорд хмыкнул. Лучшее, на что им стоило рассчитывать, это история в формате «свет с Венеры отразился от верхних слоев атмосферы и вызвал взрыв болотного газа»… А потом энтузиасты еще и добавят миллион своих версий, клуб по интересам откроют, устав учредят…  
– Эндрю? – впервые обратился эксперт к хозяину дома. – Это ваша дуэль. Решать вам. 

***

До сих пор все шло настолько предсказуемо, что Стефан мог бы работать суфлером. Каждый вступал вовремя, словно они репетировали эту встречу все предыдущие месяцы.  
Когда конфликтов между собравшимися по меньшей мере вдвое больше, чем их самих, катарсиса обычно ждать недолго.  
Только Леон в своей поистине зазеркальной наивности мог ожидать, что каким-то чудом это собрание открыто и не очень противостоящих друг другу людей можно превратить в семью. Пусть и чисто формальную.  
Чудом будет уже, если все они уцелеют. Особенно после таких провокаций. Подлить в костер бензина, что может быть забавнее?  
Хотя цель, разумеется, оправдывает средства. Когда на этой стороне было по-другому?  
– Приятно видеть, что вы до конца верны своему чувству юмора, – заметил Эйвен с такой нескрываемой злостью, что это обнадеживало.  
Хотя Стефан видел вокруг него угольную дымку начавшегося сгущаться ужаса. Как в тех снах, когда знакомый пейзаж внезапно оказывается чем-то крайне зловещим. А Эйвен был гроссмейстером подобных кошмаров.  
– Отнюдь, – Мортон пожал плечами. – Я всего лишь расставляю акценты во избежание недоразумений. Зная вашу склонность к поиску проволочек…  
Да, не отнять у умудренного опытом преподавателя умения «держать аудиторию».  
Над Фебом клубилось терракотовое облако чистейшего любопытства – обычная реакция экспериментатора, которому интересен механизм, а не подоплека событий. Стефан который год наблюдал такую в исполнении в полном объеме перенявшего ее Леона. Дзэн безоценочности.  
В противовес ему Роджер выглядел так, будто ему за шиворот плеснули кипящей смолы. Желание оказаться подальше от центра событий, чтобы там всласть побиться головой о стену, легко угадывалось без всякой магии. Ну, куратору, даже такому, положено предвидеть последствия. Политический кризис, волнения в совете, выступления Таламаски, юридические разбирательства, оргию в прессе… Легко было догадаться, кто станет крайним.  
И только от Мануэля веяло собранным спокойствием. И ожиданием.  
Впрочем, спектакль был и не для них.  
– Это невозможно, – заявил Эйвен со всей силой оставшейся веры в справедливость мироздания.  
Пройти все уровни, превзойти себя, спасти принцессу и войти в замок только для того, чтобы в конце обнаружить там это? Стефан ему почти сочувствовал. Эйвен повернулся к троюродному брату, как привык обращаться всегда, в поисках поддержки и да, опровержения. Подтверждения стабильности бытия. Миропорядка. Но тот молчал.  
– Мне жаль разочаровывать вас, но – увы.  
– Подождите, – не удержался Феб, переводя взгляд с одного из них на другого. – А разве законы передачи магии не предполагают?..  
Мысль, разом осенившая его, Эйвена и Роджера, была более чем провокационной. И столь же пугающей. Когда новость дойдет до совета и Ордена, можно будет уже праздновать рождение очередного эгрегора…  
– Нет, – не поворачивая головы, наконец отозвался Николас. Допил оставшийся бренди. Отставил бокал. – Уже нет. Спасибо Аллену.  
Феб ощутимо завис, пытаясь совместить в одной схеме все озвученные данные. Ситуация не укладывалась в классическую магию, как теория относительности в ньютоновскую физику. Век простых решений и абсолютных величин ушел. Добро пожаловать в мир корпускулярно-волнового дуализма и котов Шредингера.  
Роджеру, явственно видевшему уже ироничные вопросы начальства, как он ухитрился проморгать эту бомбу замедленного действия, было не до таких тонкостей. Потом, конечно, все будут уверять, что нет ничего очевиднее, но в самом начале… Не один аналитик лишится работы. А вот Эйвен, тот тоже застыл, явно чувствуя тут спасительный подвох с точки зрения менделизма.  
– Однако, – впечатленный Феб едва не присвистнул. – Мне казалось, так далеко его представления о свободе выбора не заходили…  
– Боюсь, – со вздохом заметил Николас, – это в какой-то мере моя вина. Мы выпустили джинна из бутылки.  
Затопившее Эйвена облегчение по силе могло соперничать с внезапной отменой смертного приговора. Стефана ощутимо тряхнуло. И тут же накатила спасительная, такая привычная ярость. Один раз у него уже отняли самое дорогое. Осквернили. Убили веру в саму возможность. Больше он не собирался этого допускать, какими бы приемами противник не пользовался. Никки ему не отнять…  
Вздохнув, Стефан на миг прикрыл глаза, надежно фиксируя на одном уровне бьющие все рекорды эмоциональные вспышки. На удержание и подстрекательство его вполне должно было хватить. Хотя бы на несколько решающих минут. Кому-то ведь нужно разбираться с последствиями…  
Эйвен замер, словно захваченный невидимыми силками. Воздух в комнате уплотнялся, густел, впечатывая в себя всех действующих лиц, застывая слюдой…  
Стефан раздвоился, чувствуя сразу и горькую, пронзительную до боли злость, и всеобъемлющее, одновременно отчаянное и солнечное веселье. Где-то на периферии слабыми огоньками горели прочие.  
Но Николас нехотя, как в замедленной съемке, поднял голову.  
– Вы это серьезно? – все еще с удивлением спросил он у человека, от которого за эти годы, казалось бы, привык ждать всего. – Зачем?  
И застывший мир Эйвена треснул.  
Отсекая Стефана от всех прочих каналов, оставляя только этот искаженный, изломанный поток наслаивающихся эмоций, сход многолетней лавины.  
Стефан зашипел, теряя управление, равновесие, ориентацию.  
– Думаю, – отозвался Мортон, – вы прекрасно это понимаете.  
– Нет, я могу, конечно, предположить, что вы решили таким образом подразнить совет… – Николас пожал плечами. – Для жеста перемирия слишком вызывающе, для политического решения слишком спорно. Мне казалось, мы давно расставили все точки над «i». Доиграли эту непростую партию. Так зачем?  
Судя по тому, как побледнел Эйвен, он мог бы дать подходящий ответ на этот вопрос. Контроль. Отсутствие обязательств означало свободу. От магии, от семьи, от вражды. Николас же собирался просто уйти.  
Стефану все стало ясно еще во время первого визита на эту сторону. Их принимали тепло, да. Леон предсказуемо держался настороже, но руки они с хозяином дома пожимали с чувством искреннего уважения. Даже симпатии. Две крайне родственных души, что и говорить, особенно в области магического прогресса. В плане личных характеристик все обстояло не так идеально, но отдельные темы все благоразумно ухитрялись обходить стороной.  
При всем при этом Леон оставался вероятностью, безупречной, но так и не воплощенной в жизнь. Их вселенные разошлись слишком давно.  
Николас же был своим. В каждом порыве. В своей несокрушимой, неисцелимой двойственности. До последнего сомнения. Гены тут значения уже не имели. Любят ведь не за них. А за занимаемое в жизни место.  
И родительская любовь эгоистична, как и любая другая.  
– Боюсь вас расстроить, – со своего места вмешался Стефан, вынырнувший в конце концов из водоворота, и все как по команде обернулись к нему, – но эта операция имела место еще после нашего с вами обмена разумами, когда вы наконец вышли из образа крестоносца. И не говорите, что я вас не предупреждал. Просто Эндрю у нас, как всегда, вещь в себе, и решения свои не обсуждает. А просто пожинает плоды.  
Да, он только что нарушил необъявленный, но действенный нейтралитет, и знал, что Мортон ему этого не забудет. Одного взгляда было вполне достаточно. Стефан солнечно улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Даже так? – Николас прикусил губу. – И что, Эндрю, я должен был с этим делать? Подменить вас на дуэли в случае чего?  
Бледнеть дальше было уже просто некуда, но Эйвен таки ухитрился. Представив, видимо, недавние события со сменой участников…  
– Ну, – осторожно опутывающий кузена мысленной паутинкой Стефан развел руками. – Как обычно. Руководствоваться собственным опытом и здравым смыслом. Да, Эндрю? Поставить точку. Принять капитуляцию. Провести Потсдамскую конференцию…  
– Стефан, – холодно сказал Мортон.  
– Да? – с энтузиазмом отозвался тот.  
– Заткнитесь.  
Стефан хмыкнул. Завязал наконец последний узелок на фокусирующей Эйвена паутине и почти расслаблено откинул голову на диванную подушку.  
– Даже не знаю, стоит ли мне чувствовать себя польщенным, – вполголоса заметил Николас, все еще глядя на Мортона. – С одной стороны, большая часть магической и приближенной к ней общественности отдала бы левую руку и продала душу за такую возможность. Высшая награда. Отличие. Corona aurea. С другой… Право выбора закончилось именно на мне?  
Стефан почти слышал вибрацию натянувшейся между ними струны. От долгих лет ученичества, от противостояния эти двое давно шли к этому – взрослому равенству. Николас мог позволить себе такие вопросы. И Стефан далеко не в первый раз подумал, насколько же они все же стали похожи. Особенно в последние годы.  
– Да, Николас, – Мортон покачал головой, – как же с вами иногда бывает сложно… О чести не спрашивают. Ее удостаивают. Подумайте на досуге над этим.  
Эйвен, в чьем сознании бушевал такой ураган, что отголоски ощущались даже на физическом уровне, вдвое повышая его и без того пока еще немалую магическую силу, ощутимо вздрогнул. Впервые расценив это «назначение» как знак отличия, а не рокировку фигур на доске.  
Крайняя степень признания. Присвоения.  
Паутина горела.  
Поставив чашку, Стефан осторожно поднялся. Пора переходить ко второй фазе. Признаки пока еще были нечеткими, но история свидетельствует, что после повреждения уплотнительного кольца твердотопливного ускорителя взрыва не избежать.  
– А все-таки, – Николас не отвел пытливого взгляда, – зачем? Потому что, знаете, я ведь могу отказаться.  
И в его глазах Стефан отчетливо увидел зарево пожаров в тех реальностях, где ему когда-то не пришлось выбирать. Где он стал одесную наставника, чтобы нести его слово со всем пылом обращенного, где само имя его уже было тьмой.  
– Ваше право, – согласился Мортон с едва заметной улыбкой. – Надеюсь, года на принятие решения вам будет вполне достаточно.  
– Ну, хватит, – не выдержал Эйвен, давно уставший и от умолчаний, и от переговоров поверх своей головы.  
С пальцев у него сорвались пока еще бледные языки стремительно нарастающей силы. Стефан на миг зажмурился, пережидая волну чужой растерянности и возмущения. Бесконтрольная, чистая сила бурлила, пока еще не находя выхода. И несфокусированный прорыв здесь, в средоточии тьмы, был бы сравним с термоядерной реакцией.  
– Никки, ты ведь не можешь… обсуждать все это всерьез?  
Слишком много шокирующих открытий за последнее время. Дружба кузена со стражами, так потрясшая его когда-то, совершенно терялась на фоне всех этих высоких отношений с кураторством, профессиональным сотрудничеством и неприкрытым фаворитизмом. Николас в какой-то момент зашел слишком далеко, сам того не поняв.  
– Не можешь?..  
И в темном синем взгляде самого близкого своего человека он прочел правдивый ответ на этот вопрос.  
– Я вас потом поздравлю, ладно? – бросил Стефан Николасу, прислоняясь к стене у него за спиной. Оставалось уповать на правильность теории и точный расчет. А то, что теорий было несколько, и все они друг другу противоречили, оставалось достоянием узкого круга профессионалов.  
Хотя Леон потом, конечно, оторвет ему голову. И будет прав.  
Пламя над Эйвеном уже сливалось с цветом волос. Стефан практически слышал сухие цифры обратного отсчета. Необученный высший – это всегда обезьяна с гранатой. Неуравновешенный необученный высший в ситуации эмоционального стресса… идеальный объект для воздействия. Поставленные советом «предохранители» уже выжгло напрочь. Ну, не стоило им экономить на грамотных специалистах.  
– Эйвен?.. – Николас наконец отрешился от своих переживаний, заметив, что происходит.  
– Если ты в самом деле этого хочешь, я не стану мешать, – Эйвен не замечал даже совершенно явственных огоньков цвета червленого золота вокруг своих пальцев. Не замечал ничего. Ему сейчас было не до столь приземленных вопросов. – Вам нужна моя сила? – бросил он Мортону. – Так берите!  
Рванувшейся вперед огненной стрелы сосредоточившийся Стефан почти не заметил.

***

– Итак, – ряд начерченных прямо в воздухе уравнений все еще казался Кроуфорду неуместным, несмотря на высшее магическое образование и многолетнюю работу в «Море ясности», – что вы знаете о параллельных мирах?  
Честно говоря, Кроуфорд все же предпочел бы версию с инопланетянами. Как-то реалистичнее…  
Феб, подумав, с энтузиазмом поднял руку.  
– Ну, опуская всякие мелочи вроде того, что квантовые эффекты порождают бесчисленное множество альтернативных вселенных, события в которых происходят по-разному, вся суть в бороде Спока.  
– Именно, – почти дружелюбно кивнул ему эксперт. – Каждый раз, когда происходит квантовое событие, параллельные миры размножаются или ветвятся. В ближайших отличия минимальны, но некоторые отошли достаточно далеко. Как наш.  
Прозвучало это как-то до смешного буднично и по-деловому.  
– Почти двадцать лет «Нуар» занимается вопросом перемещений между ветвями. И довольно успешно. Можете считать это экономической и культурной экспансией, а мы предпочитаем называть нашу деятельность в этой сфере научным и торговым партнерством, – он усмехнулся.  
Мафия в масштабах цивилизации боргов. Темные щупальца, протянувшиеся к ничего не подозревающим измерениям, тайная скупка душ за уникальные услуги и технологии. Лоббирование нужных законов, контроль экономики, дешевая рабочая сила и новые рынки сбыта... Мечта половины фантастов, начиная с шестидесятых.  
– И как там у вас? – весело поинтересовался Феб. – Терранская империя, неприкрытая агрессия, вызывающая эротика, м-м-м… Я бы не отказался посмотреть.  
Эту серию Кроуфорд тоже помнил с детства. Особенно почему-то пыточную камеру и изуверские телепатические штучки, после которых начинаешь по-новому относиться к настройщикам…  
– Да, и поклонники на вас тоже, – самым нейтральным тоном заметил эксперт. – Не каждое выдранное из учебников фото украшало стены у половины нынешнего научного состава «Нуара»…  
Феб хмыкнул. И глубоко о чем-то задумался.  
– Контакт вселенных открывает ряд интересных возможностей, – эксперт перевел задумчивый взгляд с Эйвена на Стефана и обратно. – Сравнение констант, физических законов, серии любопытных экспериментов... в том числе и магических. До такой практики, как сегодня, дело, правда, не доходило. М-да. Ричардсон отгрыз бы себе правую руку за повтор.  
И Кроуфорд отметил, что переглянулись между собой не только страдающие избытком скептицизма агенты, но и большая часть присутствующих.  
Если речь все-таки идет о дуэли… Той самой или другой, не суть важно. Нет боевых заклятий с такими спецэффектами. И никогда не было.  
– Да ладно, – Стефан поднялся с дивана. – Я могу устроить ему воспроизведение с эффектом присутствия. Раз уж так получилось.  
Теперь взгляды предсказуемо скрестились на нем. Да, минута славы. Портал за спиной только не помешал бы, для убедительности. Или сломавшийся телепортатор на худой конец.  
– То есть... вы тоже из другого мира? – не удержался Хансен, смерив его критическим взглядом.  
Бороды в этой сцене не хватало просто катастрофически.  
– Мне казалось, это очевидно, – Стефан фыркнул. – Здравый смысл в нашей семье на этой стороне давно в рецессивных генах. Конечно, я агент «Нуара», действующий маг и потенциально нейтральная третья сила. И заметим, – он повернулся к эксперту, – я не вынес ни одного артефакта, не собрал по чертежам ни одной адской машинки, не разглашал секретной информации, а всего лишь сыграл на свойствах магии как таковой.  
– Мы с вами, доктор Броуди, это еще обсудим, – сдержанно отозвался тот. – Потом.  
Кроуфорд понимал, что это игра воображения, но что-то такое вдруг почудилось ему в этих двоих… что-то нездешнее. Стефан действительно совершенно не вписывался в семейный пейзаж, как спутниковая антенна на крыше средневекового замка. И потом эта чудом раздвоившаяся магия… Магия. Он вздрогнул, осознав наконец, что беспокоит его последние полчаса. Воздействие при установке защитного контура должно было неминуемо вступить в конфликт с охранными заклятьями, вызвав ощутимые возмущения на физическом уровне. Тошнотой бы они никак не отделались… И если… Кроуфорд бросил быстрый взгляд на светлую макушку «Механика» и тут же покачал головой. Да не может этого быть. Со Шредингером или без него.  
– Одного не пойму, – с умеренным любопытством сказал эксперт Эйвену, – с чего вы на это пошли? Нет, я знаю, что некоторые наши сотрудники могут в кратчайшие сроки довести кого угодно, но чтобы сразу так…  
– Вы про Стефана? – казалось, искренне удивился Эйвен. Потом спохватился. – Он-то как раз вообще не при чем…  
– Так уж вышло, – совершенно нейтральным тоном заметил Николас, – что я оказался на пути волны. А Стефан просто дистанционно переключил на себя управление через этот наш ментальный вай-фай…  
У Хансена был такой вид, словно его вот-вот хватит апоплексический удар. Да, не знает Таламаска о скрытых способностях своих высокопоставленных кадров, ох не знает.  
А журналисты бы душу продали за такие новости о семейных баталиях.  
– Ты – что? – эксперт так резко оглянулся на Стефана, что Кроуфорд бы на его месте попятился. – Вам двоим мало было прошлого раза?  
– Я просто сделал его, – Стефан кивнул в сторону Николаса, – собой. Ненадолго, но на щит хватило. Это же почти традиция – встревать в разборки между некромантами, историками и главой семьи. Родственная солидарность и все такое… Что, Фебу можно, а мне нет?  
Поперхнувшийся клубничной жевательной резинкой образец для подражания не нашелся с ответом. Вероятно, первый раз в жизни.  
– Вот видишь, – как ни в чем не бывало сказал ему брат, – а ты переживал, что никто не берет с тебя примера.  
Эксперт демонстративно возвел глаза к потолку. Вздохнул.  
– По крайней мере обошлось без стражей, одержимости и амнезии, – философски резюмировал он и демонстративно вернулся к уравнениям. – Что касается непосредственно феномена, то, как вы уже поняли, наш сотрудник решил использовать одну из теорий в личных целях и провел… естественный эксперимент. На лабораторный нам до сих пор оба совета так и не дали согласия. Если взять двух магов одной полярности с тождественными характеристиками силами, – он начертил в воздухе голубоватыми линиями векторную диаграмму, – мы получим идеализированный случай сложения двух монохроматических магических волн одинаковой частоты, чьи амплитуда и начальная фаза будут идентичны.  
– Неужели? – с откровенной иронией заметил Хансен, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Даже если говорить лишь об этой верхушке айсберга… Вас не смущает тот факт, что строго монохроматические магические волны не могут быть точно реализованы в действительности?  
– До сих пор не могли, – с ноткой веселости согласился эксперт. – Но когда речь идет об аналогах из альтернативных вселенных, действующих в ограниченный момент времени и на ограниченном пространстве… – он покачал головой, глядя на Стефана. – Две плоские монохроматические волны силы одной частоты, накладываясь друг на друга, возбуждают в некоторой точке пространства колебания одинакового направления. И при наложении волн происходит устойчивое во времени перераспределение силового потока в пространстве, в результате чего в одних местах возникают максимумы, а в других – минимумы интенсивности.  
Эйвен тоже посмотрел на Стефана – с внезапно прорезавшимся закономерным сомнением. Поежился. Любое бытовое заклятье может ведь так срезонировать…  
– Ну, как вы понимаете, – продолжил эксперт, – у нас тут особенно отчетливо проявился эффект интерференции силы, ведь интенсивности обеих интерферирующих волн одинаковы. Так что в результате, – он развел руками, – в одной точке пространства силы двух магов учетверились.  
Кроуфорд лихорадочно проводил в уме несложный расчет сложения колебаний. И если…  
– Но ведь не осталось никаких следов личной магии, – с ехидным блеском в глазах напомнил Хансен.  
– А то, – почти весело согласился Стефан. – Это же чистая сила, лишенная после слияния всяких признаков индивидуальности, включая полярность и замеряемый уровень. Вот косвенные улики, – он бросил взгляд вверх, – это да…  
Абсолютное оружие, отстраненно подумал Кроуфорд, – мощное, безликое, беспощадное. Ну… было бы, будь это все возможным. Хотя ментальные щиты определенно лишними не станут – кто-то из начальства может ведь отнестись к этому всерьез…  
Болотный газ точно стал бы куда более приемлемым вариантом.  
– Я так полагаю, на этом теоретическая часть окончена? – поинтересовался Кроуфорд, поднимаясь. Вдаваться в прочие подробности этой встречи у него не было ни малейшего желания. Меньше знаешь, как известно, дольше служишь. – Нам ждать команду зачистки из параллельного мира или у вас есть знакомые специалисты из местных?  
Чем бы ни оказался этот «Нуар», его закулисное сотрудничество с «Морем ясности» было неоспоримо. А у тех хватает энтузиастов на любой вкус.  
– Нет смысла множить количество вовлеченных лиц, – эксперт оглянулся, – раз уж наш настройщик и так здесь. К тому же у него большой опыт в таких делах.  
– Он? – Кроуфорд воззрился на Стефана и затряс головой. – Нет уж, увольте. Не знаю, как там у вас в миррор-версе, а у нас обвиняемые не отвечают за неразглашение информации следователями.  
Стефан в ответ многообещающе ему улыбнулся. Либеральность в потусторонней мафии, очевидно, просто зашкаливала. Потом Кроуфорда осенила идея пострашнее: ручной социопат на службе у преступного гения. При полном попустительстве совета…  
– Даром ему это не пройдет, не волнуйтесь, – совершенно искренне пообещал ему эксперт. Повернулся к Стефану. – Надеюсь только, это все хоть было не зря?

*** 

В этот раз над ним оказалось звездное небо. Стефан моргнул, пытаясь вспомнить, какой эксперимент мог пойти не так на сей раз, и не затягивает ли их прямо сейчас в черную дыру, пока экипаж без сознания… Николасу будет весело, да. Как в том рассказе Андерсона о растяжении времени… окончательный звездный коллапс продолжается бесконечно, а расстояние не является преградой для телепатии.  
Совершив над собой героическое усилие, Стефан приподнял голову, обозрел смутно знакомую гостиную, бледного как смерть Эйвена по одну сторону от себя и сосредоточенно серьезного Мортона по другую – и вспомнил. Финальный акт семейной встречи, да. Ну, никакой вечной агонии – и то хорошо.  
– Что случилось? – на всякий случай поинтересовался он.  
– Вкратце, – бросил Мортон, протягивая ему руку, – вы ухитрились сначала отбить часть пущенной Эйвеном силы, а потом перехватить оставшуюся. Весьма впечатляет, должен сказать.  
– Серьезно? – Стефан осторожно сел, отряхиваясь от обсыпавшей его штукатурки, огляделся. – Кто бы мог подумать.  
Дом, как ни странно, остался на месте… в основном. Только паркет неподалеку оплавился напрочь, а в крыше появилось лишнее слуховое окно. Бесчувственное тело в нескольких шагах от него смотрелось как уместный атрибут интерьера.  
– Что с ним?  
Вместо привычной завесы чужих образов и эмоций прислушавшийся Стефан вдруг уперся в пустоту. На том конце провода было глухо. Исчезло ставшее за столько лет привычным чувство присутствия на краю сознания кого-то еще, внезапно вернув ему уединение в пределах собственного черепа.  
– Миссис Беккет уверяет, что банальный обморок. Как и у вас. Мы не рискнули приводить вас обоих в чувство, не имея представления, с чем имеем дело.  
– Думаю, – подняв руку, Стефан задумчиво щелкнул пальцами, – вот с этим.  
Над его ладонью плясал едва заметный голубоватый огонек.  
Чувство было таким, словно он натянул на себя скафандр, да еще и не по размеру. Держать равновесие удавалось с трудом, движения были медленными и тяжелыми, как под водой. Стефан вздохнул. Зато слившаяся воедино магия осталась при нем – и работала.  
– Похоже, – он усмехнулся, – вам в итоге придется иметь дело со мной. Как с главой семьи, магом, стороной дуэли и так далее. Больше в самом деле некому.  
Лазерный меч ему бы сейчас весьма пригодился. И белая хламида. Для эффектности. Аллен бы оценил.  
– Что? – изумленно вскинулся Эйвен.  
– Ну, это ведь вполне логично, – рассудительно заметил Стефан, глядя на Мортона. – Вам изначально нужен был инструмент, заточенный под выполнение конкретной задачи, и вы его создали. По образу своему и подобию. Мономания против мономании. Одержимость против одержимости. Вычислительное устройство, которому вы скормили задачу, задали алгоритм и дождались решения.  
– Никки, – сказал Эйвен, близоруко заглядывая ему в лицо, – не надо… Я же…  
В его голосе звучала вполне осознаваемая готовность пожертвовать всем и вся по одному слову кузена. Наверное, это заразно.  
– Успокойтесь, Эйвен, – рассеяно бросил ему Мортон, доставая портсигар, – это не Николас.  
– О, – Стефан хмыкнул и неуклюже поднялся, ежесекундно боясь потерять равновесие, – а я гадал, кто же поймет первым… Возможность общей потери удивительно сближает, вы заметили? «И гибель их у гробовых дверей кладет конец непримиримой розни…» Нам всем еще, можно сказать, повезло.  
– Что вы с ним сделали?  
Самое время было признаться в попытке государственного переворота путем кражи личности.  
– Отключил, – Стефан пожал плечами. – Слышали про Билли Миллигана? Даже старших можно заблокировать.  
Это точно станет материалом для чьей-нибудь очередной диссертации. Лет через двадцать, когда минет срок давности за проникновение в чужое сознание без троекратного на то согласия. Потому что даже при наличии стойкого подключения возможность перемещения сознания одного реципиента в тело второго оставалась предметом бурных дискуссий. Версий, собственно, было две – полнейшее слияние, ближайшим аналогом которого был конечный результат лечения диссоциативных расстройств, или наоборот создание чего-то вроде искусственной множественной личности.  
Сегодняшний успешный эксперимент доказал правдивость последней… с дополнением в виде перехвата второй сущностью контроля над общим телом.  
– Мне кажется, нам стоит позвать снова миссис Беккет, – успокаивающим рассудительным тоном сказал Мануэль, отмирая.  
– Да нет, – Стефан чихнул, – я, например, прекрасно себя чувствую. Как и все высшие. Интересный опыт, должен сказать… Ну, и как правомочный наследник Аллена предлагаю досрочно закрыть этот опостылевший даже мне вопрос с дуэлью, раз уж все очевидно, пожать друг другу руки, допить чай и разойтись по домам.  
Несколько секунд они с Мортоном просто молча смотрели друг на друга. Историчность момента делала его неуютным.  
– Как? – в наступившей тишине спросил Мануэль. Ну надо же.  
Будучи, вероятно, единственным на этой встрече, кого присутствие бывших стражей не задевало эмоционально, Стефан мог позволить себе быть снисходительным. Взросление, оно ведь приходит не сразу. К некоторым и через пару сотен лет.  
– Дуэль, – Мортон стряхнул пепел с сигареты, – недопустима между родственниками по восходящей и нисходящей линиям, а также родственниками до троюродных степеней родства включительно и ближайшими свойственниками. Игра окончена, – он помолчал. – Стефан, вы меня удивили. Не думал, что вы на такое пойдете.  
– Я это сделал не ради силы, – Стефан стянул наконец с шеи душащий его галстук. Николас определенно мазохист. И всегда им был. – И даже не ради семьи, если уж на то пошло.  
– Да, я догадываюсь. Но моего восхищения это не умаляет.  
– Хм, стоило поменяться с Никки местами, как вы сразу начали находить во мне что-то положительное…  
Позади них натужно закашлялся Эйвен, которому им и так придется слишком много всего объяснять. Стефан на миг задумался, не сослаться ли ему на иррациональную бухгалтерию как на индульгенцию? Хотя в ближайшее время лучше избегать любых стресс-факторов, только улыбки и доброжелательные лица. Совету можно было только посочувствовать.  
– Окончена? – переспросил Мануэль, переводя напряженный взгляд с одного из них на другого. – В смысле?  
– Ну, – Стефан поискал глазами ближайший графин с водой, без которого, конечно, не могла обойтись миссис Беккет. Вопреки ожиданию голова у него не трещала и даже не ныла… зато как повезет вернувшемуся в чувство Николасу, которому на сей раз, очевидно, достанутся все побочные эффекты. – Я вроде как состою в законном браке с вашим общим сыном… Свидетельства куратора нам хватит? – деловито спросил он у Мортона. – Или будем вызывать распорядителя?  
– Роджер, – бросил тот, не поворачивая головы, – я могу на вас положиться? И я, и мистер Броуди будем искренне признательны вам за конфиденциальность.  
Суд чести придется собирать из посвященных в деятельность «Нуара», благо в совете их уже было не меньше трети. Те же случаи брака вдовы с двойником покойного супруга, опека аналогов родителей над осиротевшими детьми и завещания имущества второму «я» на случай внезапной гибели уже не казались чем-то таким уж экзотическим...  
– Э-э… да, конечно, – ошарашенный Роджер встал, машинально оглядываясь по сторонам. – Мне нужно будет позвонить…  
– И, будьте любезны, оповестите ваших коллег, – по лицу Мортона, как обычно, нельзя было прочесть ничего. – Нам все равно стоит их ждать в самое ближайшее время. Стефан, если вы собираетесь оставаться в этом теле, потрудитесь убрать с пола ваше. И покажитесь миссис Беккет, если успеете. Эйвен… Налейте себе бренди. Пары бокалов должно хватить.  
Присев на корточки, Стефан с интересом заглянул в собственное пепельно-серое лицо, на всякий случай пощупал пульс.  
Сосредоточившись, он мог уловить обрывочные мысли и размытые чувства Николаса, но вдалеке, «извне», как у любого другого. Обратный процесс сожжет остатки их подключения, так что повторить этот фокус им двоим уже не удастся. Справедливая цена за такое спасение.  
Вернувшийся Роджер был куда более мрачным и серьезным, чем несколько минут назад.  
– Они пришлют кого-то для разбирательства, – бросил он, сосредоточенно оглядывая место происшествия. – Боюсь, замять не получится… У кого-нибудь есть правдоподобная версия?  
– Преступный сговор – это уже шаг к сближению, – одобрительно хмыкнул Стефан. – Надо же с чего-то начинать. Пожмите, не знаю, друг другу руки, обнимитесь и что там еще… Ради Никки. Ведь не только мне кажется, что вы все ему задолжали?  
Вот, теперь можно отдать силу обратно и ждать Леона. Есть же предел человеческих возможностей.

***

Кроуфорд мимолетно подивился загадочным представлениям пришельцев Извне о справедливости вообще и о расстановке сил в нынешней ситуации в частности.  
Хотя гораздо больше его занимал вопрос, кому из них первому полезет в голову Стефан и останется ли этот кто-то дееспособным после подобной процедуры. Начальство совсем свихнулось, если дает «Нуару» карт-бланш в такой ситуации…  
– Вполне, – ответил за Стефана Николас. – Аллен может спать спокойно, мы закончили. Думаю, на днях стоит дать общую пресс-конференцию.  
Habemus Papam? Кроуфорд покачал головой. Оказывается, насыщенный вечер в столь спорном составе все же прошел не зря. Стефан, что, усадил их тут-таки за стол переговоров? Нашел компромисс? Промыл мозги? Да, журналисты будут обеспечены материалом на пару лет вперед…  
– В самом деле? – эксперт, видимо, тоже был впечатлен. Феномен как праздничный салют – версия не хуже любой другой. И параллельные миры не нужны. – Боюсь даже спрашивать, как вам это удалось…  
Его напряженный, какой-то ищущий взгляд скользнул от хозяина дома к Эммануэлю, дальше к Эйвену и обратно.  
– Стефан сегодня был на редкость убедителен, – с нескрываемой иронией заметил Николас. Ей-богу, закрой Кроуфорд глаза, поручился бы, что имеет дело с хозяином дома. – Если мы уже во всем разобрались, предлагаю наконец закончить. А то, судя по отсутствию нашего куратора, нам еще 13-й отдел спасать и его самого заодно.  
– Конечно, – немедленно согласился эксперт. Оглянулся. – Стеф? Приступай.  
Стефан смерил обоих агентов примеряющимся взглядом, выбирая первую жертву. И кивнул Хансену. Оставалось надеяться, что в магии он столь же хорош, как и в посредничестве. Кроуфорд задумался, не привлечь ли его как специалиста к переговорам со своей бывшей женой… Их-то всего двое, в конце концов, если не считать тещи.  
– Знаете, – задумчиво сказал Николас эксперту, словно они были тут совершенно одни, – я начинаю понимать Лорана. Этот обмен идеями между мирами действительно чреват последствиями. Казалось бы, идеи генерируют у вас, а всю прелесть открытия новых перспектив переживаем мы…  
И у Кроуфорда вдруг мелькнула вполне здравая мысль, что ему стоит просто подбить напарника пойти сейчас куда-нибудь выпить, оставив жаждущих крови кузенов, взбалмошных представителей альтернативной мафии и переменчивых стражей разбираться тут самих.  
– Не могу сказать, что я так уж удивлен. Но если вам нужна будет…  
– Да, – Николас ему почти улыбнулся. – Я знаю.  
Таламаска действительно не может позволить себе разбрасываться руководящими кадрами с таким умением располагать к себе высших темных.  
– Почему они не позвали вас сразу? – внезапно спросил Феб, перестав раскачиваться на задних ножках антикварного стула. – Раз уж аналогов… или как вас там… так беспокоят семейные дела здесь, у нас. Стефан же пришел.  
– Мне кажется, это очевидно, – спокойно ответил за эксперта Эммануэль, размешивая давно остывший чай. – Стефан знает, на чьей он стороне. А наш гость, – он пожал плечами, – нет.  
Эксперт с Николасом переглянулись, словно мальчишки, застуканные матерью на кухне за кражей варенья, и у Кроуфорда как-то неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Бог его знает, о чем еще может идти речь, но если это окажется похуже феномена со всеми его объяснениями…  
– Что, – эксперт слегка растеряно взлохматил и без того взъерошенные светлые волосы, – это действительно так заметно?  
– Увы, нет, – Эммануэль покачал головой и почти улыбнулся в ответ. – Только если знать, что вы из другого мира, высший, темный, что местные заклятья признают вас за своего и способны вытерпеть Стефана, – он аккуратно положил ложку на край блюдца и поднялся. – В первую нашу встречу мне и в голову не пришло.  
Сейчас, когда их с экспертом разделяла всего пара шагов, Кроуфорд вдруг заметил то, что скрадывалось нарочитой разницей стиля и отвлекающей рыжиной волос. Узнаваемость. Общность.  
И с минимальным усилием предпочел об этом не думать. Впечатлений на этот вечер с него было более чем достаточно.  
– Ну, мало кому вообще приходит, – фыркнул Стефан. – Кто там следующий на процедуры? Этот уже готов.  
Кроуфорд поймал как-то затуманенный, размытый взгляд коллеги и тяжело вздохнул. Жаль, что не видать ему премиальных за этот вечер.  
Он ждал привычной раскаленной иглы, впивающейся в мозг, неизбежной платы за владение хоть какими-то секретами, привычных ассоциаций со стоматологами и бормашинами, ощущения стеклянной стены, о которую бьются мысли, не находящие выхода, но в «Нуаре», видимо, на досуге увлекались еще и гуманизмом. Интересно, у сотрудников расширенный соцпакет? Обволакивающий густой туман наползал на него, убаюкивал, успокаивал, заполняя сознание, глаза закрывались…  
В себя Кроуфорд пришел рывком, вырванный из мягкой, уютной как в детстве дремоты, огляделся, не сразу сообразив, где находится.  
– Хорошего вам дня, мистер Мортон, – безукоризненно вежливым тоном сказал Хансен, не рискуя, видимо, прощаться с шефом и прочими. – И спасибо, что уделили нам время.  
Да и то сказать, судя по всему, стирания памяти, таинственные исчезновения и обвинения в соучастии главе Таламаски пока не грозили.  
– …Шерк из нашего Роджера веревки вил, еще когда тот был у него бэбиситтером, – фыркнул Стефан, – и здешнего без проблем уговорит подержать отвертку…  
– Что? – у эксперта был вид человека, жаждущего побиться головой о ближайшую твердую поверхность. – Опять?.. А вы-то куда смотрели? – резко повернулся он к Николасу.  
– Нет, а я тут при чем? – изумленно возмутился тот, подавившись любезно переданным Эммануэлем чаем.  
– Надеюсь, выход вы найдете сами, – не обращая ни малейшего внимания на творящуюся у него за спиной вакханалию, сказал агентам хозяин дома. – Мы крайне признательны вам… за оперативность.  
Шаги до двери Кроуфорд уже практически считал. Ему сейчас никак не помешал бы свежий воздух. Бокал портвейна. И сигарета, гори оно все огнем.  
– Учитывая, что здравый смысл у вас один на двоих и он преимущественно ваш… – не унимался эксперт.  
– Уже нет, – Стефан, конечно, не мог не вмешаться. – Никки может теперь смело ходить без шлема работы русских оружейников.  
– Замечательно, – даже отсюда в голосе эксперта слышалась обреченная покорность судьбе. – Просто великолепно. Тогда изобретай какое-то объяснение сам. Что он хоть устроил на этот раз?  
– Они, – поправил его Николас со смешком. – Теперь их двое.  
Кроуфорд вдохнул полной грудью влажное осеннее утро. Закрыл за собой дверь. И повернулся к напарнику.  
– В бар, – решительно заявил он, вытаскивая ключи от машины. – И не спорьте, я угощаю.


End file.
